Outside Looking In
by Outsidel0okingin
Summary: Arielle Weaver is nothing but a shy and timid teenage girl who hates being the center of attention. What dark secrets will unravel after she meets and befriends the mysterious Stefan Salvatore and becomes enemies with Damon Salvatore? Warning: Language, Drugs, Underage Drinking, Suggestive Innuendos, all involving minors. Damon/OC/Stefan DISCONTINUED!
1. Pilot part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :P**

**Author's Note: Hi! This is another idea of mine that I could not get out of my head! But first, I want to thank a good friend grapejuice101 for making this story happen! Hopefully, most of you will take a liking to this story and we'll go from there! Enjoy and reviews are great criticism (:**

* * *

"Miss Weaver."

My head snapped up from looking down at my history notebook as I looked straight at Mr. Tanner. He looked at me as if expecting an answer. Immediately, my heart started pounding in my chest and my face started to pale. Of course everyone in the room turned around and looked right back at me in the back.

"What year did our home state of Virginia join Confederacy?" Tanner asked, growing more impatient.

My mouth went dry and I stuttered, "Um… 1823?" I winced, knowing I got the date wrong and I was going to get crap for it.

Tanner sighed and I noticed briefly a few people snorted. At this point, my heart was bouncing out of my chest and I felt so nauseous of being the center of attention.

"No, Miss Weaver," Tanner rolled his eyes. "I believe the year you're looking for is 1861. But since it's the first day back at school, I'll let this one slide. But I expect you to study and understand the history of your hometown."

"Sorry," I muttered embarrassed, my hazel-brown eyes casting downwards. I ignored the looks people were still giving me before turning back forward, putting their attention on Tanner who was lecturing.

"Excuse me," I heard a low male voice whisper beside me. I instinctively turned my head and saw the greenest eyes I've ever seen in my life. The teenage boy sitting beside my desk possessed short light-brown hair and sparkling green eyes in the next row, studied me curiously. I shrank back from the strange look he was giving me.

"Um, sorry," the boy chuckled quietly while Tanner continued lecturing. "It's just… I thought you looked familiar, like I've seen you before."

I only forced a small smile. "Oh… well maybe you have."

"Yeah, maybe," he smiled, "I'm sorry for being rude, I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." He introduced himself with a charming small smile.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Stefan," I replied quietly, smiling a bit. He was actually good-looking.

"I'm Ariel."

Stefan nodded, "Lovely name."

"Thank you." Wow, I already like this guy. He complimented my name. Very rarely does that happen to me. The only guys I ever talk to is Sebastian, but only because my best friend, Sophia, introduced me to him in middle school.

Since it's the first day of junior year back at school from the summer, I have to survive through history class every day in the week from now on. Honestly, history is not my greatest strength. I really don't see the point in needing to know dates of historical pastime periods and needing to know what the renaissance time was like and everything else that we are forced to learn in this hellhole.

The thing I hate most about Tanner's class is that he makes everyone, and I mean _everyone_, feel uncomfortable when he wants them to answer a question. His favorite victim is me since I'm the quiet, unsociable person in the class.

Realistically though, I don't like being the center of attention for anything. If I'm put in the spotlight, I immediately get stage-fright and my whole body tends to shake and I just get really nervous.

I wish I did have the confidence to actually join class conversations and not be afraid of anything to say or not having the fear of being rejected by my peers. Even though I may seem like a shy and timid seventeen-year old girl, if people really knew the real me, they would be surprised.

People around me don't understand how it feels to be outside the crowd. They don't know what it's like to be left out. They don't know how it feels to be your own best friend.

I'm on the outside looking in.

After history class was over, I hurriedly packed my bag and sped walk out of the classroom, avoiding Tanner's harsh gaze. My clumsy brown wavy curls blew out of my face due to the speed I was walking.

Still recovering from the embarrassment and near heart attack I almost received in Tanner's, I didn't notice my friend approaching me as I was concentrating on my locker combination.

"Oh my God, Ari," Sophia leaned against the lockers with a goofy grin on her face. "Have you seen the new guy that just moved here?"

I chuckled absentmindedly while grabbing my text books out of my locker. I knew Sophia was going to spill the gossip about new guy Stefan Salvatore. He seemed nice but kind of awkward at the same time.

"Yep, Stefan Salvatore," I answered deftly.

"Holy fuck, he is _so_ fine." Sophia giggled like a schoolgirl. Yep, this is my best friend. The exact opposite of me, to where Sophia is outgoing and fun and I'm just her shadow. A lot of people tend to question on how we are friends in the first place but due to our parents, we were placed together in the sandbox since we were in preschool.

We have been inseparable ever since.

Her caramel locks flown freely on their own record as she switched places and walked to the other side of me. Her tanned skin looked darker in the dim-lighting of the hall. Sometimes I wish I had my friend's nourished tanned skin. My skin is naturally tan but hers looks so healthier than mine.

Plus, her bright green eyes speckled with brown always seem to make me in a happier mood.

She's practically my sister and I could probably never live without her.

"Are you going to go to the party tomorrow night?" Sophia broke me out of my daydream.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, forgetting where I was and who I was talking to. That's one thing I hate to live through, reality. For some reason, I've always been afraid of having to face reality and living through people's expectations.

"I said are you going to come with the party with me tomorrow night?" Sophia repeated. I turned red from acting like an idiot.

"Um… I don't know. Maybe, it's a school night but I'd have to ask mom and dad."

"Ari, come on, it's the back-to-school party, you have to be there!"

"Soph, you know how much I hate going to places with big crowds. I get all nervous."

"Honey," Sophia softened, "You know you're gonna have to break out of that shell of yours someday. Remember what I told you? The caterpillar turning into a social butterfly?"

I nodded silently.

"Embrace it, Ari. Pretty soon we are going to be seniors." Sophia said. "Come on, please try and come with me. It could be fun and I promise you won't be the center of attention there." Sophia smiled.

"I would hope not otherwise you're gonna get bitch-slapped." I grinned.

Sophia nodded in agreement, "Fair enough."

"All right," I grabbed my Canon digital camera and slipped the straps on over my head so the product was dangling on my chest. "But hey, at least I have yearbook committee next instead of stupid Tanner." I grumbled, still pissed at him putting me in the spotlight.

"Why? Did you get crap again from the jackass?" Sophia asked with a smirk.

"More like Tannered but yeah, that pretty much sums it up too." I chuckled and closed my locker shut, waving at Sophia bye.

Continuing to look down at the floor, I walked to my next class, determined for the day to end.

As soon as I stepped into yearbook class, I felt a hand go across my shoulder and I immediately knew who it was.

"What's up, Sebastian?" I grinned at my friend. Sebastian had curly-black hair and dark brown eyes that looked almost black. He is another one of my good friends that I can trust and count on.

"I see you still own that snazzy digital camera." Sebastian smiled, leaning close to my face. "Mind if I borrow it?"

I playfully pushed him away. "Not a chance nerd."

"Fine, be that way, _Olive Oyl_." Sebastian retorted sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes hearing the nickname _Olive Oyl_ again. All the boys here at school have been getting into the habit of calling me that since freshman year since I'm a little bit more skinny than normal.

It's not like I'm anorexic or anything, my family just never has enough food in the house since my thirteen-year old brother eats like a pig. I'm actually normal height though for a seventeen-year old girl, reaching the height of 5'7.

Since I'm more quiet than most people, guys around me think it's okay to call me random names and stuff. It's not like I actually get bullied, but I'm sure other people have it worse than me, though I'm not one to complain but mostly I'm just left out on most situations.

Slowly, I took three long deep breaths and prepared myself for the rest of the day at school that I just want to end.

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. Pilot part 2

_**If you want to see pictures of what my OC's look like, feel free to look at Polyvore(:**  
_

_**Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed and favorited and alerted! You guys rock(:**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Since I'm more quiet than most people, guys around me think it's okay to call me random names and stuff. It's not like I actually get bullied, but I'm sure other people have it worse than me, though I'm not one to complain but mostly I'm just left out on most situations. _

_Slowly, I took three long deep breaths and prepared myself for the rest of the day at school that I just want to end._

* * *

_**Ariel's POV  
**_

"Ariel, can you bring this to Matt and Tyler's table over there?"

I looked behind me to find Vicki, one of the few waitresses that works with me at the Grill, holding up the boy's meals. We've known each other ever since I applied for a job signed as a waitress to have money in my pocket. Despite the fact that she's dating Tyler, whom I've always had a crush on since little kids, Vicki and I are cool with each other. Not friends, more of acquaintances.

"Sure." I said, taking the plates from Vicki and casually making my way towards Matt and Tyler's table where they were having lunch.

A small blush crept onto my cheeks as I approached their table nervously, my heart threatening to beat out of my chest. I let out a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Here you go." I placed the rightful plates in front of the two men.

Matt smiled politely. "Thanks, Ariel."

Again, Matt and I were merely only acquaintances since I only know him by taking pictures of the school's football team for the yearbook. He's a sweet guy.

I noticed Tyler's empty glass. Politely, I asked, "Do you need another refill?"

I tried to avoid Tyler's eyes as I cowered in my spot.

I cursed myself for my voice sounding weak and quiet. _Be more confident, don't be so nervous!_ I chanted in my mind.

Tyler handed me his glass. "I'd love one, Ariel."

I forced myself not to blush when I saw the tiniest of smiles on his face. I only politely nodded, my smile threatening to break loose. But I didn't want anyone to know that I had a crush on Tyler Lockwood. A lot of the girls at my school tend to gossip and talk behind other people's backs.

I walked away, preparing to refill Tyler's drink when I heard Vicki and some kid arguing from behind where I stood filling up Tyler's cup.

"Summer you act one way, school starts, and you can't be bothered."

Trying to mind my own business, I couldn't help myself as I took a peek behind me. It was Jeremy Gilbert, younger brother of Elena Gilbert. Both lost their parents as they drove their car off a bridge into the lake.

Even though I don't really know the Gilbert's, I feel for Elena and Jeremy. Rumor has it Elena and her boyfriend Matt even broke up after the summer. It's a tragic thing really.

"Look, Jeremy," Vicki said, "I appreciate the pharmaceuticals but you can't keep following me like a lost puppy."

My ears perked up once I heard _pharmaceuticals_. Isn't that like drugs or medication?

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?"

I raised my eyebrows. This Jeremy kid sounds like he's blunt.

"Keep it down. I don't want to tell the world I deflowered Elena's little brother."

I stopped myself from eavesdropping on their conversation. It sounded strictly private and they probably intended to keep it that way.

Getting back to work, I quickly walked to Tyler's table and set his drink down and left before he could thank me.

Working here at the Grill wasn't so bad but every day to me was the same thing. Wake up, , shower and dress, go to school, go to work, go home, work on homework, have dinner, maybe go on the computer or read a book if I have the spare time before I fall asleep and repeat the boring cycle over again.

Not that I wanted to complain, but I wanted adventure, I wanted excitement in my life.

That was something that I knew would never happen.

Nope.

As I continued to work, my brain scattered as I put a smile on my face and took orders and shuffled around the Grill, I felt a tap on my shoulder, making my heart jump in my throat.

I turned around and found Sophia behind me with a bored expression on her face.

"Dude," I breathed out, still recovering from her accidently startling me. "Don't do that. You scared the shit out of me."

Sophia innocently shrugged. "I always scare the shit out of you."

"You're gonna be the death of me some day, you know." I replied, eyes rolling as I continued around the restaurant with Sophia trailing behind me like a lost puppy.

Sophia and I chatted for a while as I worked. She was always great company to keep around as I worked this pain in the ass of a job.

In the middle of our random discussion about the newest movie The Hangover that recently came out in theaters over the summer when Sophia groaned to herself while rolling her eyes.

Confused, I looked behind me to find Stefan, the dude I introduced myself to earlier in Tanner's class, but he had Elena attached to his arm. I winced, knowing Sophia didn't like Elena one bit. I didn't know why but I had a feeling Sophia was jealous of her or something.

Everybody seemed to stop what they were doing as Elena's ex-boyfriend got up and approached the couple holding hands.

Not wanting to stick around to watch this, I began to turn around and continue working but not before I bumped into someone.

Before I even realized it, my shirt was soaked, drenched with cold soda. Eyes wide, I looked up to find that it was Tyler whom I jolted into.

He looked shocked and startled at the same time, mirroring my expression.

My face flushed and I left my mouth hanging open like an idiot, not knowing what to do in the moment.

Sophia noticed this and growled at Tyler, "Nice going, brother."

Tyler held his hands up defensively. "Hey, chill out Soph, I didn't see Ariel there. It was an accident."

"I'm just gonna go—"I stammered, not even finishing my sentence before I rushed past Tyler, ignoring the stares around me.

Trying not to be intimidated by everyone's gaze, I ran into the bathroom, wanting to cry from the embarrassment I put up for myself. Everyone here probably witnessed that and now I'm going to get apologies from Tyler.

Since Sophia and I were kids, I used to always see her twin-brother Tyler around a lot. Once the years developed, I've had a crush on him ever since. This reality that I have to face blows now. I would never be able to face Tyler again without making a fool out of myself.

Before I knew it, hot angry tears rushed out of my eyes. Furiously, I rubbed them away, trying to clean the stain from my shirt and wash up my face at the same time.

I jumped as the bathroom door open but I recovered once I saw Sophia's concerned gaze. She approached me and helped me clean off my shirt from the sink.

"Are you okay?" Sophia asked. I didn't answer, only sniffled.

"Right, stupid question," Sophia winced. "No worries though, I'm gonna kick his ass later anyways. He deserves it for being a douchebag."

"It wasn't his fault." I muttered, not looking up.

Sophia doesn't know about the crush I've developed on Tyler over the years and I'd like to keep it that way. If she ever found it, she wouldn't be able to take it seriously since she despises her brother.

"Oh well," Sophia said, "This shirt is dark so the stain won't be noticeable."

"Thank God," I sighed in relief. "Well, I better wrap this up and get back to work before Bob comes and wonders where I am."

Sophia scoffed. "Bob."

I rolled my eyes of her making fun of my boss who looked like a Bob in general. With the big belly, bald head, it's amazing how his appearance looks like his name.

Thanking Sophia for helping me, I left the bathroom. The job had to be done. I couldn't run out like a chicken. But I refused to look Tyler in the eye when I noticed him. After the embarrassing accident, I avoided Tyler at all costs.

Taking more orders, I finally ended up at my last table for the night before my shift ends. I was surprised to find people from my school including Caroline, this bubbly popular girl whom I never spoken to before, Bonnie, a sweet girl who I've had classes with but never gotten the chance to talk to, Elena, I've only spoken to her when she would politely ask me for a pencil or something, Stefan, whom I met earlier.

"So, Stefan," Caroline piped up as I stepped up to the table, "If you're new, you don't know about the party tomorrow."

Aw—Yes! The back to school party at the falls, the one Sophia Lockwood has been nagging me to go to for over a month before school even started again.

"It's a back-to-school thing at the falls." Bonnie added.

I kept my mouth shut as I stood awkwardly at their table, waiting to be able to speak up and catch their attentions.

Stefan tilted his head and looked at Elena who was sitting next to him. "Are you going?"

"Of course she is." Bonnie answered for her.

I raised my eyebrows and was getting fed up of being the shy, quiet girl as I politely spoke, "Excuse me," obediently, all of them turned to me. I vaguely noticed Stefan out of all of them was looking at me almost intrigued. I suddenly felt nauseous of him looking at me. Swallowing a gulp, I stuttered, "W-would you like a box for that?" I cursed myself once my hand started trembling as I pointed at Elena's plate.

She smiled brightly. "Yes, that would be great, thank you." _Breathe, Ariel, Breathe._

"Okay, anything else?" I peered at everyone else who all shook their heads politely. "Okay, great, I'll be right back with that."

I let out a deep breath as I turned around and went to retrieve a take-out box for Elena. Once I got a box, I traveled back to their table and handed it to Elena.

"Thank you," Elena grinned a perfect white smile. Her smile was contagious. I smiled too and quickly left, relieved to end the shift.

* * *

After I left work, I walked home. My family lived in the outskirts of town, not far but I had to walk a great distance. I had a driver's license but my older brother, the age of twenty-one, Kyle, had his own car, the lucky bastard.

My parents owned another car but it was theirs, not mine. I could borrow it but it was for emergencies in case my mom needed it when my dad's at work, driving the plumber truck and fixing water lines and such.

My mom is a stay-home kind of person who went to high school but dropped out of college to have me. When my parents were in high school, they were childhood sweethearts therefore my idiot father got my mother pregnant in senior year where they had Kyle. My parents both went to community college where they had me four years after Kyle. An additional four years later, they had Jake, who's my younger brother of age thirteen, the little punk.

Since I'm the middle child and only girl, my younger brother likes to get on my nerves and my older brother—Well, actually, Kyle and I don't really fight, but one thing for sure, he's such a nerd. At least he doesn't wear glasses but he tries so hard to work in school and gets good grades. He's the golden boy in our family.

Once I got home, I was greeted by my parents in the kitchen who were obviously making dinner. My mom was at the stove, stirring something and my overweight dad was sitting in the living room, watching the news on TV.

Something caught my eye as I peered at the TV. Two people were reported missing, some young couple. The local news reporter guy, Logan Fell, explained that they've recently disappeared and no trace was left in evidence.

Huh… that's weird. That's probably the craziest thing that's happened for a while in Mystic Falls.

I walked into the kitchen to find my mom, her dark-almost black hair tied up and she was wearing a robe. I rolled my eyes. Mom had another lazy day I see.

"Hey, mom," I greeted, setting my schoolbag down on the kitchen table. "What are you making?"

"Tacos." My mom replied in a bored voice.

"Again?" I asked, sighing a bit. Almost every night, we had dinner that revolved around tacos, hot dogs, hamburger helper and macaroni and cheese. Since my dad is the only member who works to pay bills, gas, food etc. We don't have a lot of money to buy actual food that's not cheap and easy.

It sucks living in a family of five when your father can't make a good paycheck due to the suckish plumbing company he works for.

"Better get used to it, baby, because whether you like it or not, this is what's for dinner." My mom, Judy, responded with a tired yawn.

"Can't wait," I spoke with fake, quiet enthusiasm as I left the kitchen to go in the backyard. Outside, we had a very tiny fenced in backyard. I immediately broke out into a grin when I saw Wall-E, my black and white mixed mutt that we've had a couple of years, came out from his doggy house to greet me.

"Hey boy," I gushed, leaning down as he gave me sloppy kisses. "How's my favorite lover boy? Oh, yes, yes, I missed you too! Who's my good boy? Who's the good boy?"

At least I had a dog who is always excited to see me when I get home unlike my other family members.

After socializing with Wall-E, I went up to my room and set my stuff down and prepared to get ready to work on homework before I realized something.

My laptop was gone.

A year ago, for my sixteenth birthday, my grandma who lives all the way out in California, sent me this iMac book as a sweet sixteenth birthday present. It's probably the most prized possession I own. Speaking of, my brothers like to _borrow_ it when I'm not here.

Angry of my brothers going into my room again, I stomped out and pounded on the door of Kyle and Jake's room. Due to this three-bedroom house, Jake and Kyle had to share a room since I'm the girl and I get to have my own privacy.

When there was no answer, I sighed and walked inside to find Jake playing Xbox on the TV and Kyle on _my_ laptop.

"Dude," I held my arms out in disbelief. "How many goddamn times have I told you not to go into my room?"

Kyle waved me off as he continued to work through my laptop. "Relax, Ari, I'm almost done with it."

"Yeah, in a billion years maximum." I mumbled, crossing my arms patiently, waiting for Kyle to get off. When he didn't, I cleared my throat impatiently.

"Hmm, what?" Kyle looked up at me innocently with his green eyes, the same color as my mom's.

"Oh my God," I rolled my eyes in annoyance before holding out my hand expectantly, "Laptop, please." It wasn't a question.

Kyle sighed and handed it to me anyway. "You're such a bitch." His tone was joking.

I smiled cheekily. "I know right." Gratefully grabbing my baby from his hands, I said, "Thanks broseph." Kyle rolled his eyes. I chuckled and walked away but not before turning back around and saying, "Hey Kyle," he looked at me, I held up my middle finger, smiling, "Love you bro."

He flipped me off to in the same manner, "Same to you, sis."

Jake was still playing video games and not paying attention so I decided to mess with him a little.

"Yo Jake," I noticed the annoyed expression on his face as he paused his video game reluctantly. I repeated the same finger gesture with a smile. "This right here just shows how much I love you."

"Feeling's so not mutual." Jake replied bored, resuming his video game.

"Yep, that's what I thought." I rolled my eyes before exiting their room.

That's how funny my relationship was with my brothers. We're all fucking around with each other and making fun of each other until our parents tell us to knock it off. It's the most hilarious thing in the world. I'm just thankful to be close to Kyle, we can always hang around a lot without getting bored of each other.

While he goes to Mystic Falls University and lives at home, it just gives me more time to see him. But one thing for sure, he does plan on going to some kind of law school after he's done with his Bachelor's degree.

As I walked back into my room with my retrieved laptop, my black cat, Mr. Playful, hopped up on my desk. I greeted him cheerfully and Mr. Playful, in response, rubbed his head against my hand, purring softly. He was a bit older for cat age since I've had him for some years but he's always good company too.

Mr. Playful was another one of my best friends.

See, that's the thing, I'm not really bullied. Although, I'm sure people have said things behind my back. I only have two real best friends, Sophia and Sebastian, excluding my animals and older brother. No one else at my school even talks to me unless they need something from me. None of them ever tried to get to know me better.

They think I'm this shy, quiet, nice girl, but there is so much more to me that they have yet to realize.

Without a doubt, I'm my own best friend.

* * *

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls." Tanner lectured next day.

Today, I felt a little better from the stress of yesterday's incident. But it was still an embarrassing day.

"How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Tanner asked. "Miss Bennett?"

I briefly looked up from writing in my notebook as I peered at Bonnie who was sitting a few seats in front of me. I felt for her as Tanner put her in the spot, hell, he likes to do that with everyone.

"Um… A lot?" Bonnie answered. I chuckled at her response. "I'm not sure. But, like, a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." Tanner said harshly. Continuing like nothing happened, he asked, "Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your jock stereotype?"

Man, Tanner can be such a jerk.

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner. I'm cool with it." Matt replied.

My eyes widen for a brief second when he looks at me in the back. Oh, God no.

"Miss Weaver," as always, everyone in the room turns to look at me to see what I have to say, or more like stutter, "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most historical events."

My face flushed deep red. "I-I don't k-know."

His eyes were cold. "You know, this lack of discussing in class conversations is not okay, Miss Weaver, not in my class. Since you're the most quiet student in the class, I expect you to learn more and understand of what I'm conversing. Enough of the excuses of 'I don't know'," he mocked me, "Ariel Weaver."

Tears were brimming in my eyes. How could Tanner say something that rude in front of _everyone_ in class and make me look like a fool. My head hung in shame as a lone tear trickled down. I wanted desperately to leave this class but I knew I wouldn't get away so easily.

"Excuse me, uh, Mr. Tanner," I didn't look up as I heard the familiar voice of Stefan.

"What?" He turned around and looked at Stefan.

Then, the next thing I heard shocked me from end to end.

"You don't talk to her like that." I looked up at Stefan in shockwave. What the hell was he doing? He was going to get himself in trouble!

"What did you just say?" Tanner asked, his brow increasing with anger.

At this point, everyone in class was looking at Stefan in shock. Was he suicidal?

"I said… you don't talk to her like that."

The room grew deadly silent as Tanner and Stefan kept looking at one another, almost as if they were having an eye contest to see who would blink first. You could've heard a pin drop from the lack of sound in here.

Finally, from what it seemed like eternity, Tanner, almost monotonously, looked at me and said, "I apologize greatly for my rude choice of words, Miss Weaver."

What the—?

I couldn't get any words out as I only looked at Tanner in confusion. That was out of character for him to say. Before I could think or question it any further, Tanner continued on like nothing happen.

Peering to my right to see Stefan, I sent him a grateful small smile as I said, "Thank you."

Stefan nodded, "Your welcome."

This boy seems to catch my interest every day.

* * *

Sophia, after a lot of persuasion and begging, finally dragged me here to the bonfire party with alcohol. Picking me up from my house after I had another long and boring day at work, Sophia drove us out here where it was dark.

The whole day I've been thinking about how Stefan stuck up for me. Maybe there's a small chance he likes me—oh who am I kidding? That's insane. I've never been asked out before nor had I obviously not have my first kiss yet.

I feel like a loser.

Okay, so maybe, the only reason why I agreed to go to this stupid party was because maybe I could see Stefan there. Or maybe Tyler—but he would most likely be with Vicki.

At the moment, Sophia and I were hanging out and talking when I felt a hand wrap around my shoulder. I was caught off-guard as Sebastian came up beside me and before I could blink, he snapped a picture of us together.

I shrank back from the camera. I liked—actually _loved_—taking pictures, but just not of myself.

"Sebastian, please no pictures." I pulled his hand from my shoulder.

"Oh, come on, it's junior year, I have to document it." Sebastian replied with a goofy grin.

"Right," I playfully rolled my eyes, both of us smiling at each other.

I didn't notice the look on Sophia's face as she looked between us with a tiny smirk.

"You know," Sebastian and I looked at her. "I think I'm just gonna… go…" she took a drink from her beer. "Have fun kiddies!" With that she left.

I groaned in annoyance. Sophia has always had this weird theory where she thinks Sebastian and I will start dating since he _likes_ me too much.

Truth is, I only see him as one of my best friends and I don't want to lose that from him. All the time, I'll always get questions from girls of asking me am I going out with him. Answer's no.

"So…" Sebastian trailed off, chuckling nervously.

"So…" I repeated, feeling awkward all of a sudden. Sometimes, he made me feel a bit awkward since he always looks at me like he wants to kiss me or something.

"You want me to go get you a drink?" Sebastian asked like a gentleman. I smiled, he really could be sweet.

"Yeah, sure, thanks." I said with a grateful smile.

"All right, BRB."

I rolled my eyes.

BRB?

Really?

We're not texting at the moment you know, Sebastian. He really could be a dork sometimes too.

As he winked and left, I noticed Stefan arrive. He looked good-looking as always. As scared as I was, I really want to go up and say hi but I was afraid of the rejection. Wait—why am I thinking he could reject me?

He's the nicest and most polite and hottest person I've met in my life!

I inhaled and exhaled very slowly, and prepared to boost up my confidence as I started to walk towards him. I planted a stupid smile on my face as I started walking closer towards him before stopping in my place.

He stopped in front of Elena Gilbert.

I noticed them both smiling at each other like they were in love. Immediately, I began to slowly back away.

Honestly, I wasn't going to lie—I felt disappointed and sort of sad. Was I feeling jealousy? No—that can't be true. I've only just met the guy. I don't even know anything about him. But there's something alluring and attracting to him that just leaves me wanting more.

I want to find out more about him.

Suddenly, I jumped as I saw Sebastian's hand waving in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Ariel."

I turned to see Sebastian holding out a cup. I took it without hesitation. "Thanks."

Not even stopping to realize what it was, I drank the full cup in one go, feeling a buzz traveling to my head. I winced as I felt the liquor burning my throat. I coughed a bit before chuckling.

"You okay?" Sebastian looked at me concerned.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, I needed that, that's all."

Sebastian nodded as I placed the empty cup back in his hand. "Thanks dude."

Sebastian switched his gazes from the cup to me back and forth before saying, "Okay then, I'll go get a refill."

I saluted him, feeling a bit light-headed already. "You're the man." Okay, that was such a lie but I already started to feel a bit tipsy so it was okay.

It may have been minutes or hours, I had no idea but the next thing I know Sebastian and Sophia kept handing me drinks and I felt myself getting tipsier each minute.

At one point, I remember barfing on Sebastian's shoes and then trying to get the barf off by barfing it off.

Another point, I saw an old man with a beer in the woods as I ran and hugged him while screaming, "DUMBLEDORE, YOU'RE ALIVE!"

And then, Sophia and Sebastian tug me off the creeped out man as they drug me back to the party.

I'm surprised I wasn't dying. In reality, it's only been an hour and I was pretty sure I was wasted, for sure. I couldn't help myself and this was the first time I ever actually gotten drunk, let alone drink.

Remind me to never do it again.

Plus, I think I was a lot more outgoing as a drunken person. While I'm sober, I'm shy as they go. Why couldn't it be the opposite or something?

Just as I was in the middle of my next cup of beer, I heard a frightened screech out of nowhere.

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	3. Pilot part 3

_**Thank you for all the favorites, alerts and reviews so far :) You guys are epic! Please R&R. Happy reading :D**_

* * *

_**Previously:**  
_

_Just as I was in the middle of my next cup of beer, I heard a frightened screech out of nowhere. _

"_SOMEBODY HELP!"_

* * *

_**Ariel's POV**_

Inside, my brain was signifying something was wrong. Outside, my body was reacting horribly to the screaming and calling for help. Someone ended up getting hurt and that person was someone I worked side by side with.

Vicki Donovan.

Deep down, I wanted to help out, my friend. Well, to think of it, we aren't really _friends_, more of acquaintances.

By this point, everyone gathered around the injured girl, checking to see what was going on. I barely realized my best friends Sophia Lockwood and Sebastian Palmer left me behind in my drunken state to go see what was up.

All the worried screaming and yelling started to get to me. It was starting to hurt my head. Slowly and deliberately, I took baby steps backwards, carefully brushing past bushes and trees as I left the party grounds.

A hammer pounding in my head, I stumbled through the forest floor, somehow managing to pull out my cell phone all the while. With little confusion on pressing the wrong numbers, I accomplished my goal by speed-dialing someone I can count on to pick me up.

I called my older brother Kyle Weaver.

As an attempt to sound sober, I tried clearing my throat and speaking in a normal voice but the sneaky bastard could see through my true colors.

"Okay, Ari," Kyle asked through the phone, "Where the hell are you?"

"Mystic Falls, silly goose," I replied, giggling.

I could feel Kyle's eyes rolling. "No, Ari, I mean, like, where are you, like **where** in Mystic Falls?"

"Um," I looked around with hazy eyes around the darkened forest. "I see some trees… some bushes… I see some squirrels wrestling in a tree…"

"Oh my God, Ariel…" I heard Kyle's exasperated voice. "Okay then, stay put, I'm coming to get you and please don't try to talk to any strangers."

"Fine, fine," I sighed, "I guess, I'll just sit my attractive but **unavailable** ass down until you get here."

"Ariel, I mean it! Okay, bye."

"Bye, **Kylee**." I spoke the girl version of his name enthusiastically before hanging up. I put my phone in my pocket and scoffed, "Like I'm going to sit my attractive but unavailable ass down, bitch please."

Humming to myself while singing off-key, I staggered through the thick forest ground before I finally made it out onto the abandoned road. There were no cars zooming by so it was perfectly empty save for my drunken ass.

Out here, it was so quiet. I could hear my own ragged breathing. Something out here… it didn't feel right. The atmosphere itself was eerie and suspicious.

While waiting for my brother to pick me up, I twirled around horribly like a ballerina, losing my balance a couple of times in the terrible process.

Lost in my own world, I didn't realize I was being watched by something… or _someone_.

Spinning around one last time on my toes, I jumped and lost my balance as a pair of manipulative but incredible bluish-gray eyes. Before I could fall right on my ass, I felt hands clasp around my waist to steady me.

The gesture caught me off guard—I couldn't tell if it was innocent or intimate.

"Easy there," the voice sounded obviously male—guarded, sweet velvet, dare I say a bit sensual. "Don't want to fall and hurt yourself, now do—"

As soon as I looked straight up to see the stranger's face, he paused for a strange pregnant moment and I took the time to study his features.

Tousled short black hair like a raven's wing, pale skin reflected from the moon, eyes of an angel that gripped my attention.

I wasn't going to lie. This dude was fine—gorgeous, perfect, irresistible. _But who the hell is he and why is he observing me like a freak?_

I was slightly taken back, he looked… shocked, stunned…

"Maria…?" He looked at me in confusion. Was he talking to me?

"Who?" I muttered out, looking at him in equal confusion. Peering down, I noticed his hands still circled around my waist and I immediately solved the problem by prying them off and stepping a few feet away from him cautiously. The man, obviously in his early-mid-twenties, frowned.

"You don't remember me…?" His voice sounded desperate.

"I'm… sorry, I think you have the wrong person…" I checked behind me to see if my brother was coming up on the road anytime soon. Hot guy was starting to creep me out at the moment. I turned to see him still looking at me intrigued and muddled.

"I'm Ariel." What the hell… might as well let him know I'm not this _Maria_ chick he speaks of…

"Ariel…" He blinks, testing out my name on his perfectly-sculpted lips.

"Yeah…" I squeaked out, feeling a little light-headed and ready to pass out.

He raises his eyebrows as he observed me up and down. His action was making me feel self-conscious and very uneasy. I felt like I wanted to throw up.

"Well, excuse me for my bluntness but…" Mysterious hot sketchy guy stepped up, taking baby steps. "… It's just your appearance… it's very uncanny."

Why the hell is everyone mistaking me for some chick?

"I'm Damon." He introduced himself.

"Well, _Damon_… do you do this to all intoxicated girls you see, stumbling out of the woods from a party drunk, waiting for the opportune moment to come out and catch your prey and have your wicked way with them?" I slurred out with a smirk.

Damon chuckled. "It's all about the element of surprise, Ariel. And if you don't mind me for intruding… what's a pretty gal like you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I should ask you the same thing." I retorted, crossing my arms.

"Well, maybe I was standing out here for a purpose, maybe waiting for a damsel in distress, waiting for the opportune moment to save the day, collecting stolen kisses from beautiful young women as a prize. It's all in a day's hard work."

"Oh, really," I teased. Damon smiled.

"Really," Damon repeated. "And I see what conflicts you… and what you desire most in this world."

"Do tell," I urged, daring him with my eyes to continue. Damon cautiously took more steps closer.

"You're lost… I can see it clouding in your eyes. You're troubled… I can see the wrinkles starting to form on your forehead…" He playfully poked my forehead as I chuckled. "You want to be accepted by others… you want to be accepted in this world…" How the hell does he know all this?

"How—"

Damon shushed me by putting both of his hands on the side of my head, gripping my attention and forcing me to shut up.

"You have a long and healthy life ahead of you, Ariel." He caressed my brown hair in soothing motions. "So do me and yourself a favor and don't let yourself fall… because after tonight… I might not be able to be there to catch you." My mind succumbed into blankness and numbness.

"Whoever you are, Miss Ariel, you have a good night. Who knows, maybe we'll be given a chance to meet again some time." I didn't speak a word as I only stared in his eyes specifically his black pupil started to dilate. "As of right now, I think it's best if you forget this conversation we had tonight… still have to keep a low profile until this town gets a wake-up call."

I stared numbly and intrigued in his dilating amazing blue-gray eyes that were gifted from an angel itself.

"This isn't the end, Ariel," Damon smirked, "It's only the beginning."

It felt like time flew by like a flash as I kept gazing into his eyes, too transfixed to emphasis on anything else but focus my attention on him.

One last time, Damon looked me over once before disappearing into thin air.

I stood there, my eyes blinking furiously as I heard a car approaching me from behind. I turned around and noticed Kyle sitting in the car looking confused. I waved and he signified for me to get my ass in the car. I complied and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Who was that guy you were with?" Kyle asked, driving us off back to home.

"What guy?" I frowned, disordered. The hell is he talking about? I wasn't with any guy. I was standing obediently waiting for my older brother to pick me up.

"Don't give me that look, Ariel. You were standing with some guy before I showed up around the corner. I'm not that stupid, you know."

"Mentally retarded, maybe, but stupid, nah, totally not up your alley." I said sarcastically.

"Ariel," he warned.

"Kylee," I spoke his girl name.

Kyle groaned out in frustration as I giggled like a maniac in the passenger seat.

**xXx**

_**Third POV**_

Stefan entered his room, furious and upset of that girl Vicki being attacked. If it wasn't Stefan then who—

A crow suddenly flew inside the room and Stefan immediately sensed who was behind him.

Turning around, Stefan recognized that black-silhouetted figure anywhere—donned in black leather jacket, a T-Shirt, jeans, and boots with equally black messy hair and a pair of cruel eyes only Stefan would recognize in a heartbeat.

"Damon," Stefan stated.

"Hello brother," Damon spoke smoothly with a conceited smirk.

"The crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asked after the bird of death cawed a few times.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon replied.

"When did you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school." Carelessly, Damon walked around, observing items on his younger brother's shelves. "Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been fifteen years, Damon."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the '90s. That horrible grunge look… did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked desperately, wanting to know his brother's motive. Damon looked at Stefan in mock-appall.

"I missed my little brother." Damon answered simply.

"You hate small towns." Stefan pointed out. "It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon responded.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight." Stefan accused. "That's very clumsy of you."

"That could be a problem," Damon winced, "… for you."

"Why are you here?" Stefan repeated.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word: Elena."

Stefan frowned.

"She took my breath away… Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine." Damon paused in snooping through Stefan's belongings. "Oh and before I forget… when were you were going to tell me we had a Maria lookalike in town? Because last time I checked…"

"Damon," Stefan interrupted calmly yet deadly. "You leave Elena and Ariel alone."

"Ah-ha," Damon pointed a finger, "So you do know who I'm talking about. Hmm, how rude of you to keep them all to yourself brother, I mean what happened to sharing?" Damon smirked as Stefan glared. "It's really uncanny though… Ariel's strikingly weird appearance to Maria… last I checked, Maria is dead. So, I admit, I was fairly surprised when I saw her tonight, all vulnerable and intoxicated…" Damon chuckled sinisterly.

"She's adorable, I tell you, Stefan."

"What did you do to her, Damon?" Stefan growled.

"Me…?" Damon looked appalled. "I was pleasantly polite and she was good company to keep." When Stefan didn't wipe the glare off his face, Damon continued, "Simmer down brother, I compelled her to forget our little _interesting_ conversation tonight."

"Why?" Stefan demanded.

"Let's not cut straight to the chase," Damon responded, "Is it working, Stefan? Being around _Elena_? Being in her world? Does it make you feel alive? Let's not forget poor Ariel into the mix up."

"Elena is not Katherine and Ariel isn't Maria," Stefan snarled.

"Well, let's hope not." Damon said. "We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon and it's not gonna work." Stefan said exasperated.

"Yeah," Damon taunted, pushing his brother's shoulder, "Don't you crave a little?"

"Stop it." Stefan warned.

"Let's do it, together." Damon patronized. "I saw a couple girls out there. Or just—let's now cut to the chase. Let's just go straight for Ariel and Elena."

Stefan pushed him away violently. "Stop it!"

"Imagine what their blood tastes like." Damon spoke. "I can."

All of Stefan's anger welled up from his brother agonizing him with torture. Especially of Damon speaking of Elena and Ariel like that.

"I SAID STOP!"

**xXx**

_**Ariel's POV**_

After Kyle drove us home, I shot up stairs, not wanting my parents to catch me as the harsh liquor still lingered in my breath.

Quickly, I brushed my teeth at least three times before showering. Today has been a long one and especially with Vicki Donovan getting attacked tonight.

This is getting weird.

There had never been any attacks in Mystic Falls until these last few days—like ever.

Finished showering and braiding my wet hair into a sloppy braid, I threw on a pair of comfy PJ pants with a sleep Tank-top. My body was mentally exhausted and my head was starting to throb from the alcohol.

Managing to slowly walk down the stairs without tripping and falling on my face like an idiot, I walked to the abandoned kitchen for some Ibuprofen and a glass of water.

Right as I opened the fridge, there was a small knock on the door.

Frowning in confusion, I set down the pills and glass as I cautiously made my way to the door. Upstairs, everyone's already gone to bed so I was the last one up.

Wall-E immediately got excited and started barking as I shushed and moved him out of the way so I could answer the door.

On the other side of the door, I was shocked and surprised to find none other than Stefan Salvatore standing on my doorway.

"Uh," I greeted awkwardly before I smiled, "Hi… Stefan?" How did he know where I lived?

For a split second, he looked relieved to see me. "Um, I'm sorry for intruding, but I was in the neighborhood and I… I thought I'd be a good friend of checking in to make sure you're okay, you know from that girl getting attacked and…" He trailed off, embarrassed himself.

"It's okay," I assured him, "No big deal. Out of curiosity, how did you know where I lived?"

"Your friend, Sophia," Stefan smiled, "Does that ring a bell?" Remind me to kill her later.

"Oh, uh…" I muttered, turning red, "I, uh…" I chuckled, feeling a bit flustered of the effect he was having on me. "Yeah… she was probably a bit drunk to reveal that kind of personal information to a guy like you."

"_Personal information_, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable in any way but it's just… I just had to make sure you were safe and sound."

"No harm done, I was just getting ready for bed, so…"

I blushed as Stefan briefly checked out the PJ's I was currently wearing. Why in the world did I decide to wear SpongeBob pajamas?

"Oh… nice, SpongeBob's a great show to watch."

"You're never too old to watch SpongeBob." I chuckled.

"No," Stefan smiled, his green eyes twinkling in the porch light. I realized I was gazing before another scarlet blush spread across my cheeks as I looked down. "Well, uh…" I looked up to find him slowly taking a step back. "I guess I'm gonna take off then."

Disappointment splashed across my face.

"Oh…" _Stupid idiot! Don't sound upset!_

Stefan smiled sweetly. "I guess I'll see you at school, Ariel?"

I nodded with hope, "Definitely."

"All right," Stefan grinned, "Have a good night."

"You too." I replied back, smiling at him standing on my porch once more before slowly shutting the door, closing his appearance away from my view.

I sighed, redness still spread across my face as I leaned against the door.

_Damn you Stefan Salvatore for having this effect on me. Damn you._

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Night of the Comet part 1

_**I couldn't help myself. I had to make another chapter. A lot of you wonderful reviewers out there encouraged me so this is what I came up with! Thank you in advance to all the alerts, favorites and reviews! You guys are amaaazing =) Please R&R. Happy Reading (=**_

* * *

_**Ariel's POV**_

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over a hundred and forty-five years." Tanner taught about the comet that was supposed to be tonight. "Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration."

Only another day stuck in Tanner's crazy classroom. As usual, I sat in the back, copying and writing down notes about the event that's about to occur tonight. Last night was the most wildest I've had in like—ever.

It's not like every day I manage to get wasted and not get caught in the process. This morning was difficult too because I had to avoid my mom and dad obviously and also my brothers otherwise, big chance they'd rat me out.

I know those suckers way too well.

At least I get the chance to see Stefan today. I thought it was so sweet yet strangely weird that he took his time to walk to my place and check on me to see if I was all right. I'm not going to lie but I'm a sucker for cute protective guys—and I thought that was only in the movies.

Or maybe sexy dangerous guys that know how to make a woman swoon, I dig that.

Either way, I guarantee no sexy or cute guys would ever want me.

Maybe it's because I'm too shy… not outgoing… not preppy… not bubbly…

What the hell is it that guys crave the most? In my head, I picture most of them like the kind of dumb bubbly outgoing girls. Have guys ever thought about strong, independent and charming girls once in a while?

I really wish I could read minds. That would be epic.

"Are we bothering you?" Pausing from writing in my notebook, I looked up to find Tanner glancing between Stefan and that girl Elena.

Tanner caught both their attention by saying their names out loud to the whole class to hear.

In response, Elena and Stefan shook their heads, remaining still and quiet until the bell rang, excusing us from this dreadful period.

Quickly, I gathered my things and shoved them into my bag, swiftly and surprisingly moving out of the classroom in a flash without tripping or stumbling in the process.

Hurriedly before the next period started, I zoomed over to my locker and turned through the combination until it clicked open as I opened it and exchanged my History notebooks for my Science binders and grabbed my Canon camera and slipped the straps around my neck.

I already couldn't wait for yearbook class. That has always been my favorite period since I started it in sophomore year.

But as of the moment, I had Bio next period which sucks because I suck at Science and Biology. Only English and Geometry are my strongest points yet for some reason, I never got it with History and Biology.

"Hey, hey, Ari," Sophia greeted me, leaning into the lockers next to mine.

"Not now, Soph," I sighed, closing the locker shut and twisting the lock. Sophia looked at me weirdly.

"What's gotten you in a prissy mood?"

"Nothing, look, it's just—I'm late. I'm running a bit slow today so I really need to go." I swung my bag onto my shoulder as I gave her a quick smile and started walking in the north direction of the hallway where my Bio class was headed.

"Later, slut," I called teasingly behind my back.

"Back at you, hoe," Sophia playfully flipped me off as we parted ways. God, I love that bitch.

As soon as I arrived to Bio class, I sat in my rightful seat in the back, of course. Since all my teachers knew about my shyness and self-conscious of being in the front row, they gratefully always sat me in the back row, the thing that sucked though was that I had no lab partner since everyone on the first day decided to sit with their friends as I was the only person in the class who didn't actually no anyone.

Of course I knew everyone's name but I didn't actually know anything about them on the personal side.

Once the period bell rang, I was utterly surprised to find Stefan entering the room last minute. What was he doing here? With no hurry, he casually arrived and sauntered up to our Bio teacher with no hesitation.

I watched as he produced a slip of paper and the teacher saying something to him while pointing towards the back—towards me.

Then it all hit me like a ton of bricks—Stefan was going to be my new lab partner for the year.

Holy shit!

My heart beat grew with irregular rhythms as Stefan briefly smiled at me and began to approach to sit next to me at our own lab table for two.

Casually, Stefan placed his bag down next to his seat as he sat down on the end of the table with me stuck between him and the window where the sun gleamed and hit his face in light rays.

"Hello, Ariel," Stefan greeted politely. My cheeks blushed scarlet.

"Hey, Stefan," I replied evenly, trying not to sound nervous which I sort of am. I have to admit, it's hard talking to a boy you like and you don't know what to say but at the same time, you hate to make things quiet and awkward so you tend to talk or ask the weirdest questions.

Sometimes, I don't understand how girls or boys come up with something intelligent to say in less than one second.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get into this class?" I whispered, loud enough for Stefan to hear as our Bio instructor starting teaching and reading off a Power Point of genetics.

"I… changed classes." Stefan answered. I nodded, taking that for a response.

"Wow… you must have pretty good persuasion skills or something because the staff here has a strict rule of not changing classes after your final schedule has been made."

Stefan chuckled. "It was fairly easy. All I had to do was charm the female staff."

Playfully, I rolled my eyes. "Well, I guess that's one way of getting a girl's attention. You must have a way with words."

"Yeah," Stefan muttered, "Something like that."

After that, we both stayed silent, listening as our instructor introduced us to genetics and cross-species. All I could do was stare at the board and teacher in confusion as she talked about genes and heredity and stuff like that.

Am I the only person in this class that gets a D average because I don't understand it?

I think I might need a tutor for this class someday—or maybe now.

Sooner than I knew it, our teacher had already signed us an assignment. Since we were learning specifically about genetics, our assignment was a _baby_.

Apparently, two lab partners both had to participate in having a "baby" and we would both have to write what features the baby would inherited from the both of us.

And just my luck—the father of my _baby_ happened to be Stefan who now sits next to me.

Well, this was going to be interesting.

After our Bio teacher gone over the assignment—twice—everyone understood and immediately went to work, including Stefan and I.

"So," Stefan started, "You have brownish-hazel eyes, so then our child would most likely have some shade of brown since brown eyes are dominant."

"Sure." I agreed. Okay, I had no idea if what he said was true or not but since I suck at Biology. I guess I have to learn to trust him. He looks like he knows what he's doing.

Stefan looked like he was concentrating before he looked up and observed my long naturally-wavy hair.

"And you're a natural brunette?" Stefan asked.

"No, I was born blonde," I held my laugh as I saw the look on Stefan's face, "I was kidding."

"Oh," Stefan's cheeks grew red. I held back my smirk seeing him get all flustered. "Okay then, great. Our child shall have brunette hair."

"Are you a Science wiz or something?" I asked out of curiosity.

"If I were a Science wiz, I wouldn't even be going to school here. I would most likely being going to a Science academy of some sorts." Stefan replied with a hint of a smile.

"Well then, do yourself a favor and don't act so smart because they probably would let you graduate earlier and then I would be left alone with no lab partner again."

"Are you pouting, Miss Weaver?" Stefan mocked. I closed my mouth shut, not realizing I was making a pouty expression. How lame he must think of me at the moment. Smooth, Ariel, smooth.

I sighed as he continued writing down on paper.

"Lucky you," I mumbled, "I suck at Biology."

"Well, I suck at photography." Stefan peered down at the camera strapped around my neck. "You like to take pictures?"

"For yearbook," I answered shortly, trying to focus on my own work.

"At least you're good at something," Stefan pointed out. "Well, actually, _good_ is an understatement. I know you have a passion for photography, Ariel. I've seen it while looking through pictures of your work. And I must say you have an extraordinary talent that no one else in this entire school can conquer."

I smiled and blushed from his compliment. "Thanks," I tucked back a piece of hair from out of my face as I focused my attention on my paper. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Stefan smiling to himself before returning to his own work.

After class ended, Stefan walked out with me from class as we decided if the baby was going to be a girl or boy.

"Girl," I argued.

"Boy," Stefan argued back.

"Girl," I repeated.

"How about we rock paper scissors?" Stefan suggested.

"What are we, kindergarten?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Fine, how about flip a coin." Stefan recommended.

"Fine, whatever," I reluctantly agreed.

Stefan pulled out a random coin from his pocket. "Heads, it's a boy, tails, it's a girl."

"Fair enough," I shrugged.

Stefan nodded and with one swift movement, he flipped the coin into the air and smoothly caught with his hand and slapped it against his other hand. Slowly, deliberately, he removed his hand for us to find—tails.

It's a girl.

"Victory, sucker," I playfully teased Stefan.

"Don't waste your breath because now we have to come up with a name for the girl." Stefan responded with a serious expression.

"Okay, well…" I thought of a bunch of names.

"What about… Mary?" Stefan suggested.

"Oh come on, Stefan," I groaned, "You need to think a little more creative and original than that."

"Emma, Alice, Mabel, Ida, Sarah, Clara…" Stefan trailed off.

"What's with the old-fashioned names?" I asked, chuckling.

Stefan merely shrugged. "I guess you could say I have a bit of an old-fashioned sense."

"Well then, Grandpa," I laughed at the amused expression on his face, "Whatever you say." As we continued to walk down the hall and finally outside, I came up with a few, "How about something like… Amelia… or Emily… or Katherine…"

I looked towards Stefan to find that he looked uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um… nothing, it's just uh…" Stefan paused before letting it out, "My ex was named Katherine…"

"Oh," I looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that sore of a subject up to you."

"No, no, no, it's okay," Stefan assured me softly. "It's not your fault, you didn't know."

I nodded before saying softly, "How about Grace? Gracie?" At that, Stefan produced a smile.

"I like it. Simple yet elegant and poised," Stefan agreed.

"Sweet, so it's settled—Gracie." I said. Stefan grinned and nodded as the bell rang after that.

"Oops," I almost forgot about my favorite class, yearbook. "Well, I got to go—yearbook duty calls."

"All right," Stefan nodded. "I'll see you in History and Biology tomorrow then."

"Until then." I sent one last charming smile to Stefan before rushing towards my class.

Yearbook committee was same old, same old, yet in a good way. It felt like home to me personally. Tomorrow, I would be assigned to taking pictures of the football and cheerleading team. Hopefully, none of the idiotic students would get in my way.

In class, Sebastian and I both talked and goofed off with one another and kept each other company until class ended and school was officially over.

As normal, I walked home, being greeted by Wall-E, my faithful black and white companion as I entered through the front door. Dad was still at work at the plumbing company so my mom would always be the one to greet me at home since she doesn't really have a job even though she should.

If only she graduated college along with dad, we wouldn't be living like this.

"Hey babe, how was school?" Mom asked, sitting on the couch, watching Ellen DeGeneres on TV.

"Same old, same old," I replied, leaning down to greet and pet Wall-E. "Should I ask you the same question—or is it same answer as mine?"

"Well, I would be lying if I didn't say same old, same old."

"Right," I muttered before running up the stairs with Wall-E following from behind.

Entering my room, I tossed my bag to the floor and crashed on my bed for a few moments, trying to relax and ease myself from all the tension.

Wall-E jumped up on my bed and settled next to me. To clear my head from feeling all cloudy, I decided to take my dog for a walk. Since I knew Jake, my younger brother, would be too fucking lazy to do it, and Kyle would be too _busy_ to do it, I was the last option.

Unhurriedly, I grabbed Wall-E's leash from the downstairs banister and latched it onto him as I left the house, telling my mom I would be gone for about a half hour. It all depended how slow I was going to walk.

Today was a nice sunny breezy day as I slowly sauntered through my neighborhood, praising Wall-E every once in a while for being a good boy in walking. I passed all my neighbors who waved at me as I returned the gesture.

At least everyone in this neighborhood is nice and welcoming.

I had no idea how many minutes passed as I continued walking Wall-E until I ended up in town. I passed around, smiling and waving at people shyly that I recognized as I strolled through town, taking my sweet time.

It felt relaxing.

At one point, I passed the Grill, noticing two girls from school that I go with—Bonnie and that one girl Caroline. I decided not to say hi just to save myself from the embarrassment in case they didn't know or recognize me—and then I'd be the fool.

Minutes ticked by and I made it out of town, heading in the direction of Wickery Bridge. I barely realized the situation I was getting myself into until Wall-E stopped, halting our walking as his ears perked upwards.

"What is it, boy?"

Wall-E didn't answer, only stared ahead. Cautiously, I looked up and stared ahead of me but nothing was there—only the bridge itself, old and abandoned. The eerie setting of it all reminded me of a Stephen King film or something.

"Wall-E, what's wrong?" I was starting to grow worried. Wall-E was acting strange. He never reacted like this before.

Instead of getting a response, Wall-E suddenly sprang forward lightning-speed and took off running down the bridge as the end of his leash slid from my hand from the forceful speed he ran.

"WALL-E!" I yelled, beginning to run after him as fast as I could. This was not good and I wasn't even in great shape to run.

I suck in track too and PE in general.

All the PE teachers can suck my imaginary dick if they think I'm capable of running one lap without collapsing and dying on the spot.

I continued running after the dog but he would not stop running. For a moment, I thought I was going to lose him but I wouldn't let that happen. He was practically my baby for crying out loud.

Sweat beaded across my forehead as I sprinted after him, trying to catch up but damn it, he was fast.

Wall-E is so not getting meat when I bring his ass home.

Panting and sweating, I wondered where the hell he was going. Or what he was after specifically.

As if answering my question, I widened my eyes as the mutt headed straight for some house—it looked more like a mansion or some kind of boarding house.

What the—?

I had no idea there was a big-ass house sitting at this spot!

Ignoring my surprised expression, I focused on catching the dog. But I was having no luck as he sprinted straight for the front door—which was left open.

"Oh no," I whined. He was going to run inside the house and I was going to have to embarrass myself by running in after him and apologizing for intruding a thousand times.

Does this get any worse?

As I predicted, Wall-E ran straight inside and I followed after him. Right as I stepped foot inside, I noticed Wall-E stopping in front of a couple—some man and woman. The woman had her back to me as the man I never seen before lean down to observe the dog.

Pausing for a moment to catch my breath—I mean, I practically ran a mile after this damn dog.

"Well, hello there sweetie," I heard a coolly, velvet-rich voice fill the air.

I looked up to find a man squatted down, petting and allowing Wall-E to give him wet, sloppy kisses. Out of curiosity, I took the time to study the man before me—black just-fucked hair, pale skin, black shirt and jeans and boots. I couldn't see his face due to him leaning down, giving the dog attention.

The woman who I noticed from the doorway turned and I blinked in confusion—Elena Gilbert.

Okay then… things just got awkward.

Before we both could say anything, the man behind her leaned up and that's when I noticed his eyes—oh my God, his eyes—hypnotizing, wow, just gorgeous wow…

Overall, this dude looked hot—actually, that's an understatement—looked more like gorgeous.

For a second, he looked at me as if he recognized me—before it switched off to a look I couldn't understand. This guy looked unpredictable and a little _too_ suspicious and sketchy to be that insanely beautiful.

I mean—look at him! The babe is absolutely flawless!

"U-uh, I'm so sorry for barging in like this," I whistled for Wall-E to come forward. "Wall-E, get over here."

"Hi… you're Ariel… right?" Elena stepped forward to me with a small smile.

"Yeah… Ariel Weaver…" I introduced, my cheeks still burning.

"I apologize. I haven't properly made the chance to exactly meet you yet but I'm Elena Gilbert." She shook hands with me.

"Yeah, I know who you are, we have History together."

"Tanner," Elena frowned, "He's a bit tough."

"I think the phrase 'a bit' is a little bit of an understatement." I said as Elena and I both chuckled.

Elena turned to look at the dude studying the both of us as she said, "Oh, I believe we're being incredibly rude. We're sorry about this and Wall-E running in. The door was…"Elena and I both turned around to find the door—closed? Wasn't it just open?

"Open…?" I finished, turning around confused to meet the dude's incredibly bluish-gray eyes.

"You must be Ariel," He smiled charmingly at me. Don't blush, Ariel, don't blush. He then turned to meet Elena's eyes. "You must be Elena," said hot sort of sketchy guy leaned down to Wall-E's height. "And you must be Wall-E."

Curiously, I watched as the man interacted with my dog. I had to say, it was incredibly adorable.

"Oh, aren't you a sweetheart?" The man cooed as Wall-E jumped up on him and gave him sloppy kisses. "Oh, yes you are. You're a good boy, aren't you?" He pressed a quick kiss to the dog's nose as he leaned back up normal height—standing about a good foot taller than me.

"In case if you ladies are wondering, I'm Damon. Stefan's brother." Said Damon presented himself.

"Stefan's brother?" I asked. As in Stefan _Salvatore_?!

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena added, equally confused as I was.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." Damon replied before gesturing, "Please, come." With one hand on each of our sides, he politely led us deeper into the boarding house. "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

I felt a bit awkward and uncomfortable being in someone else's home with two particular people I don't really know well.

But as soon as I saw the rest of the place, my mouth fell open in surprise. It was amazing. Books scattered across shelving. Artifacts strewn across and around the room! It looked like this place could be a museum.

I'd kill to live here. That would be hella cool.

"Wow." Elena commented, glancing down to pet Wall-E briefly. "This is your living room?"

Damon looked at Elena, "Living room, parlor," Abruptly, Damon turned his gaze to mine, "Sotheby's auction. It's a little too kitschy for my taste."

"Are you kidding me? This is amazing." I breathed out in wow, taking my time to look around the place. I missed the look Damon was giving me before he turned his attention to Elena.

"I see why my brother's so smitten."

In return, Elena and I both looked at him.

"It's about time," Damon continued, "I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

Is he talking about Stefan's ex? Well things just officially got incredibly awkward. And why the hell am I still here?

"The last one," Elena asked.

"Yeah, Katherine," Damon responded, "His girlfriend?" Elena slowly shook her head.

"Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." Damon said. What the—I wasn't even aware that Elena and Stefan were dating.

"Nope," Elena shrugged awkwardly.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now."

This Damon guy was starting to sketch me out just a tiny bit.

"Maybe he didn't tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound." Damon continued. Rebound—ouch. "We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." I blurted out without even realizing it.

Damon turned to me with his smirk as he whispered, "I'm a fatalist." I looked at him intrigued for a moment before he cut the silence, "Hello, Stefan."

I looked behind me to find none other than Stefan Salvatore standing there—looking extremely pissed off. What bug crawled up his ass?

But hey—how did Damon know he was there? I didn't even hear him.

"Elena," He glanced between Elena and then slowly looked to me, "Ariel. I didn't know you two were coming over."

Both Elena and I replied at the same time with, "I know, I should have called—" and me saying, "It was a mistake, my dog ran loose and I chased him here—"

Before both of us could finish our sentences, Damon stepped up.

"Oh, don't be silly," Damon stepped in between Elena and me. "You ladies are welcome any time, aren't they, Stefan?"

Stefan didn't reply but only glowered at Damon. Did these two have issues or something?

"I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies." Damon continued, "But I have to warn you… he wasn't always such a looker." I chuckled quietly in response. This Damon guy definitely had a way with words.

"Thank you for stopping by, Ariel, Elena," Stefan spoke up, "It was nice to see you too."

Why is Stefan looking at his brother like that? This was starting to get extremely awkward.

"Yeah, um," Elena started, "You're right, Ariel and I should probably go."

"Yeah, nice seeing your face, Stefan," and thank you for being rude—I turned to Damon with a small smile. "It was nice to meet you, Damon."

"Great meeting you too, Ariel," Damon smiled charmingly and catching me by surprise, he took my hand and pressed a chaste kiss on my palm, his eyes never leaving mine.

I felt my face growing hot as I looked away, missing the look of triumph on his face as he turned to Elena and repeated the same gesture. Hastily, I grabbed my dog's leash and noticed Elena trying to catch Stefan's attention but all he did was simply move out of her way, not saying a word as we both began to walk out, feeling a bit shocked for Stefan acting this way.

What was his problem?

As soon as we shut the door behind us, Elena asked, "What was with Stefan?"

"I don't know… maybe a bug crawled up his ass or something." I replied, my face blank as Elena giggled.

"I like your humor. How come you never talk that much around people?" Elena asked. As I hesitated, she winced. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude or put you on the spot—"

"No, you're fine. It's just—I'm not comfortable with being center of attention that much to be quite honest."

Elena nodded. "I understand and I didn't mean to pry but you seem like a great person. You should come hang with me and my friends at lunch tomorrow. It could be cool."

I shrugged. "Uh… I don't know. I'm not comfortable with meeting new people."

"It's okay to step out of your comfort zone once in a while." Elena trailed off before looking down at Wall-E. "I love your dog. His name's Wall-E, right?"

"Yep, he's considered to be my bestest friend." I said with a smile.

"That's cool," Elena smiled, "Where do you live?"

I looked at Elena and partially smiled. I think this could be the start of a new friendship.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

Damon whistled in admiration as the ladies walked out and closed the front door behind them.

"Great gals; Elena's got spunk and, Ariel has this fire that wants to be unleashed." Damon chuckled before looking at Stefan. "You on the other hand looked pooped."

"Did you overexert yourself today?" Damon asked. "Let me guess. Hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan answered calmly.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those tricks work right."

"How long were Elena and Ariel here?"

"Are you worried, Stefan?" Damon taunted. "Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your game, I'm a High School Human?"

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan denied.

"Of course you are," Damon insisted, "We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" Stefan asked.

Damon shrugged. "Guess you'll have to wait and see, won't you?"

With a greedy smirk, Damon left the room.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	5. Night of the Comet part 2

_******Yeah, new chapter loaded! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews =) You guys are the coolest readers I could ever ask for! Please R&R =)**_

* * *

_**Ariel's POV**_

"Aunt Jenna, this is my friend, Ariel. Ariel this is my Aunt Jenna." Elena introduced between me and her aunt whom I obviously never met before.

After we left the boarding house, Elena and I actually had a conversation about each other. It amazed me because one, I've never actually socialized with anyone else but the people I'm friends with and two, Elena was probably the sweetest and most selfless person I've ever met.

We talked of our childhood with her growing up as a founding family and me growing up here in Mystic Falls after being born in North Carolina as a baby.

At one point, Elena mentioned of her ill-fated parents and I felt a surge of sympathy for her.

All I wanted to do was giving her a big bear hug and tell her repeatedly everything was going to be all right. Both of us ended up walking back to my house where she politely met my mother and brothers considering that my dad was still working. I dropped Wall-E off and Elena asked if I wanted to stay for dinner at her house.

At first, I politely declined but Elena apparently wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

After hesitation, I gave in and proudly, Elena drove me to her place where she introduced me to her Aunt Jenna. Her aunt had honey-caramel colored hair, sparkling green eyes and a warm smile. She was surprisingly young-looking.

"It's nice to meet you," I respectfully shook her hand, keeping eye contact. I had to boost my confidence up a bit.

"Likewise," Jenna smiled warmly, "Did Elena say your last name happened to be Weaver?"

"Yes it is," I replied kindly, my small smile stretching in the corners.

"Weaver as in _Michael Weaver_," Jenna guessed. That's my father's name. Did she know him?

"Yeah, that's my dad. You know him?" I asked.

"He actually came by a few times to fix our disposal and plumbing-related things." Jenna said.

"That's cool." I chuckled before I heard small footsteps running down Elena's staircase. As Jenna turned around to fix rice for dinner, I noticed a girl, about the age of two, run into the arms of Elena who was squatted down, laughing as she pulled the little girl into her arms.

"How are you doing, baby girl?" Elena asked the little toddler. I studied the little girl; she had mid-length curly brown hair and the biggest brown-doe eyes I've ever seen on a child. She looked so adorable.

"Elena, play," the little one whined. Her voice even sounded cute.

"Later," Elena placed the child on her hip. "Ariel," she caught my attention, "This is my baby sister Margaret. Margaret, this is Ariel. Say hi."

"Hi," Margaret waved.

"Hello," I repeated the gesture, smiling at the beautiful baby sitting on Elena's hipbone. She was darling.

The little girl smiled shyly and hid her face in Elena's shoulder. This little Margaret reminded me of me as a little girl, hiding behind mom as she talked with people in public or in the grocery store when the cashier would try to talk to me and I would hide behind my mom.

"Oh, Margaret," Elena giggled, "I'm sorry, she's a bit shy at first to strangers."

"No, no, I totally understand," I glanced from Elena to Margaret who was still burying her face in her older sister's shoulder. "I think Margaret and I both share mutual feelings on that."

Elena chuckled before holding out her little sister. "Do you want to hold and keep her company while I go get us some bowls for the rice?"

"Sure, if Margaret's okay with it." I gestured to the miniature one.

"You're okay, Margaret." Elena cooed gently before handing her into my anxious embrace. Tenderly, I hoisted Margaret onto my hip as I smiled and stroked her hair which she seemed to like. She was an attention seeker.

Holding Margaret like this reminded me briefly of holding Jake when he was just a baby when I was mere four of five years old.

"Hi, Margaret," I greeted her softly as she peered up with her large doe-brown eyes. She truly was something special.

Bashfully, Margaret whispered, "Hi." Awe, she's so precious!

As Elena and Jenna moved around in the kitchen, I sat down at the kitchen table with Margaret poised and settled in my lap. I briefly noticed she was holding a special baby-pink blanket that had her initials signed in the corner '_MG_.'

"Is this your blanky?" I asked the young one.

"Her name's Fuzzy Wuzzy," Margaret exclaimed excitedly as I laughed at her random burst out.

"She's had that blanket since born as a baby. It's her only gift from my parents." Elena spoke as she settled my bowl of rice in front of me as she took a seat next to me.

"At least Margaret has something to remember them by." I observed the blanket Margaret was shoving in my face. "It's really cute."

"Thank you," Margaret mumbled happily.

"Soy sauce," Elena asked, holding up the bottle.

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled, squirting the sauce on my bowl of white rice.

"No problem." Elena said. As I took a couple bites of the rice, Elena mentioned to her aunt, "So, Stefan's on the rebound and has raging family issues."

Briefly, I stopped eating and glanced at Elena who was looking down at her bowl in thought.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend." Jenna responded, eating an apple. "Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues—or cheating issues—or amphetamine issues."

I chuckled at Jenna's response. She seemed like a cool guardian.

Before anyone else spoke anything, the door opened and a figure sneaked in—I recognized him to be Jeremy Gilbert—Elena's younger brother. The one who was talking with Vicki in the Grill I accidently eavesdropped on before her attack later that night.

"Jeremy," Jenna called as he tried running up the stairs. "Jeremy, where were you?" Angrily, Jenna trotted after him.

"Was he always like this?" I whispered to Elena as Margaret played with my hair.

"No, not always," Elena replied sorrow. I understood and didn't press the question any further. I could feel Jeremy's pain, especially what happened with him after his parents died. It's really tragic.

"More stoner stories, Jenna?" I heard Jeremy ask her sarcastically from the stairs. "Look, Jenna, I get it. You were cool once. And that's cool."

"Oh, no, no, no," Jenna stopped him from moving by chucking her apple at his head.

I suppressed a chuckle from the action. I think I was starting to like Jenna each second.

"Ow—why, why did you do that?" Jeremy asked.

"Listen up, quit ditching class, or you're grounded." Jenna threatened. "No discussion."

"Parental authority," Jeremy said, "I like it. Sleep tight."

"Badass parental guardian, I like it." I grinned as Elena chuckled in response. Looking down, I noticed Margaret grabbed my spoon from my rice bowl and already started stuffing the rice in her mouth. I laughed out loud as Elena scolded her for being rude to the guest.

"It's okay," I assured Elena with a smile, "You're such a jerk to me." I playfully took the spoon from Margaret's mouth and wiped her saliva off the utensil with the napkin. I looked down at my rice bowl and shrugged, "Eh, what the hell."

"I like you, little mermaid." Margaret smiled up at me. Elena chuckled and smiled at her younger sister.

"Feeling's mutual, little girl, who ate my rice," I playfully glared at Margaret as she glanced between me and my bowl.

"Oops." Margaret opened her mouth in an 'o' shape as Elena and I awed at her cuteness.

**xXx**

Tonight was the night of the comet. Everyone was gathered in town square, lighting up candles and waiting for the comet to appear.

Right now, I was hanging with Sebastian and Sophia with my Canon camera strapped to my neck to take pictures.

My family, Michael and Judy (dad and mom) were lounging on a blanket with a picnic spread out. Jake was sitting with them playing his stupid Nintendo DS when he should be enjoying the once in a lifetime comet.

Kyle was talking with some girl with a candle lit in his hand while I stayed with my friends.

Sebastian kindly handed me an unlit candle as Sophia talked with me about how Vicki Donovan got out of the hospital recently and how she felt bad for Matt. I had to admit, it sucked of what happened to that poor girl.

An animal attack, huh. It's funny—Mystic Falls has never had animal attacks before.

I wonder what's up with that.

As I trailed off away from my friends as they engaged in a conversation about how exciting it would be to see the comet, I took the time to take snapshots of the town for the school yearbook.

Pressing the camera lens to my eyes, trying to get a clear shot of the starry night sky above me, I visibly jumped as I heard someone whisper in my ear, "Boo."

"Oh my—"I fumbled with my camera and spun around to find blue eyes—Damon's eyes. He pulled an amused smirk from my jumpiness. "Oh my God, jeez—you scared me."

"Really," his tone was teasing, "I didn't notice."

"Sure, you didn't." I scoffed. He was such a bad liar.

His smirk grew wider before pointing at my unlit candle. "You need some help with that?"

I shrugged as Damon lit mine with his own burning flame, "Yeah. Sure. Go for it."

His eyes concentrated on the dancing flames and I bashfully looked down as he glanced at me, the blazes flickering in his eyes.

Damn—I couldn't deny it—he's hot. But so is Stefan. The Salvatore brother sure got the looks.

"Thank you," I smiled, taking my lit candle.

"You're welcome," Damon gestured to the camera, "You a photographer?"

"Professional, no," I said, "Amateur, yes."

"That would be a fun career to have in the future." Damon said, his eyes twinkling and reflecting from the dancing flame of his candle.

"Um… yeah I guess. I'm not really sure what I want to do in the future."

"Well… there's got to be something you're interested in doing for the rest of your life."

I shrugged, "I just pretty much go with the flow, take it slow. It gives me time to try new things and discover what's out there in the world."

"You seem to always think before you speak." Damon assumed softly. "You tend to process things slowly and thoroughly before making your decision. I admire that."

"What are you, a mind reader or something?" I chuckled. This Damon guy was kind of interesting to talk to.

"Let's just say, I've been around for a while to understand a troubled girl's feelings." Damon replied smoothly. I regarded him confused and suspiciously. Why would he just assume I was troubled?

I decided not to question it as I stared into Damon's addicting eyes. They were almost impossible to miss from a mile away. His eyes had fire in them yet they looked empty—as if he was lost.

It reminds me of me.

Before anything else was spoken, I noticed in the corner of my eye that Kyle was looking at me and Damon suspicious from across the grass. Oh shit. Let's just say my older brother is very protective of me when it comes to boys. It's taken him time to get used to Sebastian for crying out loud.

"Crap," I winced.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Uh… listen, I got to go, but it was nice talking to you again, Damon. We'll chat soon but I really need to go." I tried to back away as Kyle glared at me from across.

"Wait, Ariel—"Damon tried stopping me but I shook my head.

"My brother," I might as well tell him the truth, it's not that big of a deal. "He tends to be very protective of me, so if I were you, I'd play smart and walk away."

"Aw," Damon sighed, understandingly, "Older brothers, always protective of their younger siblings."

"Yup, so," I started backing up, "I guess I'll see you around, Damon."

"Soon, Ariel," Damon smirked and before I could question on what he exactly meant by that, he turned and walked away as Kyle glowered at him.

I decided not to question Damon as Kyle started walking towards me. Double shit…

"Sup, bro," I greeted enthusiastically but Kyle didn't find any of this funny. He was dead serious. And here we go again…

"Who's your friend?" Kyle asked every trace of seriousness evident on his face.

"No one important," I answered. Kyle crossed his arms and regarded me suspiciously.

"Ariel, I'm not fucking around here. Who was that guy?" Kyle urged angrily.

"Oh, piss off, Kyle." I tried walking the other direction but my brother grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to look at him.

"You do realize I will kick his ass if he does anything to you." Kyle spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yes, now let go of me, ass-wipe." I yanked my shoulder from his grip as I trotted away from him.

"Stop acting like a bitch, Ariel," Kyle called after me.

In response, I only flipped him off before stomping away to another spot, trying to consume my anger from bursting out. I understand that Kyle loves me and tries to protect me but in the end he acts like a douchebag, too blind to see how he overreacts.

As I forced myself to calm down, I glanced around to find my parents and Jake still lounging on the picnic blanket, their smiles evident on their faces—except Jake who was busy stuffing his face in his DS.

From behind them, I noticed Elena and her friends hanging out and talking—and Stefan who was at the moment having a discussion with Elena in particular—they looked like they were in a heated discussion.

I didn't want to eavesdrop so I purposely turned away, waiting for the approaching comet. I've been excited for a while to finally see this. I also tried to get my camera ready so I can capture the moment that I would only see once.

"Ariel," I jumped, turning around to find Stefan standing behind me with his candle lit, smiling amused. What is it with the Salvatore brothers liking to scare me so much?

"Jesus," I sighed, trying to catch my breath, "First your brother, now you? What's next? Is there a third brother I don't know about?" And if they did, would the third be _fine_ as them?

"No, I promise, it's just me and Damon." Stefan responded, a charming smile spread across his face.

"Okay, I believe you," I peered past Stefan to find Elena looking a little upset. "What's wrong with Elena… if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, it's fine, just—complications about exes." Stefan replied.

"I'm sorry about that," I said softly, looking up and gasping at the sight of the comet passing by. "Wow…" I breathed in awe.

Stefan smiled at my reaction and stepped closer. "You know that comet… it's been traveling across space for thousands of years—all alone."

"So what, you're a History and Biology freak and now all of a sudden, you're an astronomy nerd?" I playfully teased him.

Stefan shrugged. "Well, since I never really hung out with a lot of friends, I always kept to myself, reading and studying. It's kept me busy for years."

I looked up to my right at Stefan—his face was calm and neutral as he studied the comet above him. Stupid Ariel, stop checking him out! Obviously, he and Elena have some sort of thing going on!

Before I realized it, Stefan turned and noticed me basically gazing at him. Embarrassed, I flushed and looked away ahead of me, pretending to be interested in the comet.

"So… uh…" I trailed off nervously. Why does he have this effect on me? "You excited to be taking care of a fake baby together?" I asked, trying to make conversation so it wasn't awkwardly silent.

"Well, as long as I'm going to be standing side by side with you in this project, I think it'll be a great experience." Stefan said thoughtfully. I nodded in agreement.

A moment has passed in peaceful silence as we watched the beautiful comet above us in the sky. Suddenly, it occurred to me that I was going to be late for my next shift at the Grill.

"Shit," I cursed. "I'm late." Disappointment plopped upon Stefan's flawless face.

"Oh," Stefan frowned. "Well, I guess you shouldn't keep waiting. Go ahead."

"Thank you," I smiled, "Later, alligator."

He nodded, "Until we meet again, Miss Weaver." Stefan playfully mimed tipping an imaginary hat as I laughed.

"All right, see you, loser." I fare welled before hurrying up to the Grill.

**xXx**

It's been about an hour and I was already utterly exhausted from the work I had to put up with taking orders and delivering food. Sitting at a table, my two friends Sophia and Sebastian were talking while I had to take their order like the good waitress I am.

At one of the tables I was waiting, it happened to be Elena's table as Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie and Matt sat around. I was prepared to take their orders before Elena's little brother Jeremy came up to the table.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked urgently.

"You're her stalker." Tyler replied rudely. "You tell us." And I have a crush on him because? I forgot how much of a jack-ass he acts towards Elena's brother.

"I can't find her." Jeremy frowned.

"The last I saw Vicki, she went to the restroom." I surprised myself as I spoke up, catching everyone's attention.

Scarlet spread across my cheeks and I sighed in relief as Tyler commented, making everyone turns to him, "Probably found someone to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, you've been replaced."

"Pill pusher?" Elena asked, looking confused at Tyler.

"Ask him," Tyler simply replied.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy threatened. Oh shit, things were about to get ugly—real ugly, real fast.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked her brother.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler said to Jeremy.

"She already did." Jeremy shot back, "Over and over and over again."

I raised my eyebrows and slowly backed away from the table as I slowly approached Sophia and Sebastian's table.

"What's going on over there?" Sophia asked as I leaned against the table.

"Make a wild guess," I gestured towards Tyler. Sophia immediately knew what I was talking about and groaned.

"Is my brother being a shithead again?" Sophia covered her face with her hands.

"You could say that," I replied as everyone from that table started getting up and vowing to look for Vicki. I wish I could help them look for her but I couldn't otherwise I would get in trouble with my boss. "Have you guys seen Vicki around by any chance?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Not since like an hour ago here."

"She probably fell from the slut tree and banged every guy on the way down." Sophia said with a straight face as Sebastian snorted at her response.

"Seriously," I playfully rolled my eyes at Sophia. She only shrugged.

"Who knows, I mean, it's Vicki. She'll probably turn up soon." Sophia replied seriously.

"Hopefully," I sighed before pointing a finger behind me, "Well, I'm gonna get back to work. See you kiddies later."

"Bye, whore," Sophia waved enthusiastically.

"Later, Ari," Sebastian smiled.

I sent them both a grin as I continued to work through the night.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

After having the discussion with Matt, Stefan politely excused himself, hearing Damon and Vicki on the rooftop. Using his vampire-speed, Stefan appeared on the roof cautiously.

Damon observed him and said, "Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?"

"Let her go." Stefan demanded, not wanting Damon to hurt this poor girl.

"Really," Damon shrugged as he peered over the ledge before pretending to drop Vicki, "Okay."

"No, no," Vicki begged, tears streaming down her face.

"No, no, no," Stefan pleaded as Damon threw Vicki and Stefan caught her.

"Relax," Damon chuckled sinisterly.

"What's happening?" Vicki mumbled, confused and scared.

"I don't need her to be dead," Damon started, "But you might." He stared at Stefan before redirecting his look down to Vicki who lay pathetic and crying on the cold ground. "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know," Vicki said, "An animal."

"Are you sure about that?" Damon compelled. "Think, think about it—think really hard. What attacked you?" Realization splashed across Vicki's face.

"Vampire," she spat out.

"Who did this to you?" Damon asked.

"You did!" Vicki accused.

"Wrong," Damon corrected, compelling her.

"Don't," Stefan shook his head.

In response, Damon lifted Vicki to her feet as he gripped her face in both hands, compelling her, "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki repeated, her voice monotonous.

"He's a vampire," Damon continued, "A vicious, murderous monster."

"Please, Damon," Stefan implored, "Please don't do this."

"You couldn't fix it before." Damon replied. "I don't know what you're gonna do now." With no hesitation, Damon felt no remorse as he pushed back Vicki's hair and ripped her bandage from her neck, dried blood still evident on the wound. Damon forcefully pushed Vicki into Stefan's arms that were having trouble controlling himself as her blood clogged his nostrils.

"Your choice of lifestyle," Damon continued, tossing the bloody bandage at Stefan, "has made you weak. Couple of vampire parlor tricks… is nothing compared to the power that you could have. That you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that."

Trying to control his bloodlust, Stefan dropped Vicki to the ground and tried to regain control of himself.

"You have two choices," Damon stood over his younger brother, "You can feed and make her forget… or you can let her run around screaming "Vampire!" through the town square."

"That's what this is about?" Stefan asked. "You wanna expose me?"

"No, I want you to remember who you are!" Damon said.

"Why? So, what? So I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what? Let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up. And let them drive a stake through my heart—because at least I'll be free of you."

For a moment, Damon only chuckled and shrugged before turning his attention to Vicki. Stefan regarded him suspiciously.

"Wow," Damon grabbed Vicki and pulled her up in a sitting position, "Come here, sweetheart."

"No," Vicki pleaded, still weeping.

"It's okay," Damon assured her before whispering in her ear as Stefan watched him carefully.

After a moment, Vicki seemed to calm down as Damon leaned up and walked back towards Stefan.

"What happened?" Vicki asked, confused. "Where am I? I ripped my stiches open—ugh."

Stefan looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I took some pills, man." Vicki chuckled, "I'm good."

Stefan watched as she left before turning to Damon as he said, "It's good to be home—think I might stay a while." Damon nodded in agreement with himself. "This town could use a bit of a wakeup call, don't you think?"

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot." Damon replied. "Give the beautiful Elena and clever Ariel my best."

With that, Damon left as Stefan watched him leave, starting to grow more worried with Damon being in town and could possibly hurt Ariel or Elena.

One thing for sure, Stefan had to keep a watchful eye on those two.

* * *

_**Ariel's POV**_

It was late when I arrived home. Apparently, Stefan found Vicki and brought her back to Matt. I would have stopped to say hi to him but it was already too late and I was eager to get home and crash on my bed.

As Wall-E settled on my bed and my black and white cat Mr. Playful lounged on my desk, I changed out of my clothes in my bathroom and settled in a pair of PJ's.

Tiredly, I brushed my teeth and washed my face before crashing back-first on my bed, cuddling up into Wall-E while turning off the light.

A smile spread across my face as I thought of Stefan and me talking earlier tonight about the comet. Damn, that boy is charming—his looks, his style, his personality.

I really liked him so far.

For the first time in my life, I was eager to go to school the next day.

As my eyelids grew heavy and I closed my exhausted eyes and immediately fell asleep, I didn't notice Wall-E shift and look up at the window suspiciously—a black crow sat in the window, watching me sleep and watching Wall-E whine at the sight of the crow sitting outside.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**Oh, and by the way, if any of you read the original Vampire Diaries series books, I'm sure you remember the character Margaret Gilbert who was originally Elena's little sister, not Jeremy Gilbert. Since this is the TV show and Elena is a brunette and not blonde, Margaret has brunette hair and eyes in case you're confused.**_


	6. Friday Night Bites part 1

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_A smile spread across my face as I thought of Stefan and me talking earlier tonight about the comet. Damn, that boy is charming—his looks, his style, his personality._

_I really liked him so far._

_For the first time in my life, I was eager to go to school the next day._

_As my eyelids grew heavy and I closed my exhausted eyes and immediately fell asleep, I didn't notice Wall-E shift and look up at the window suspiciously—a black crow sat in the window, watching me sleep and watching Wall-E whine at the sight of the crow sitting outside._

_**Ariel's POV**_

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up," Sophia exclaimed as we walked on the school lawn, preparing to go to first period, "So, you're saying Stefan Salvatore, the mighty fine and sexy as hell Stefan Salvatore, is your new lab partner for the year and you never told me?!" She grasped me by the shoulders and shook me, her eyes widening as she looked at me like I was insane.

"The subject was never brought up, Soph," I spoke calmly contrasted from her bubbly mood. Sophia let go of my shoulders and relocated her hands on her hips.

"What kind of a friend are you?" She cried. "Come on, Ari, you're supposed to reveal your dirtiest, darkest secrets to me. That's how we established this friendship in the first place."

"Dude, we were best friends since the preschool sandbox." My brown eyes rolled. No offence, but Sophia could be really dumb sometimes yet smart. "We didn't establish our friendship because of the smutty secrets."

"Oh, so now we're getting somewhere." Sophia's eyes sparkled. "You totally have a thing for Stefan Salvatore."

"No, I don't," I said, maybe a little too quickly, my cheeks starting to burn.

Sophia's smile grew wider. "Yes, yes, you do. You're turning red."

"Drop it, Sophia." I ordered seriously. I didn't want her going around the school, spreading rumors of me liking Stefan. It wasn't that she was trying to be mean but she likes to talk a lot and people around this school tend to hear things.

"Okay, okay, chill out." Sophia gently nudged my shoulder. "You're starting to turn redder than a tomato."

"Don't remind me," I sighed, tucking a piece of my hair back. Sophia frowned at me as her eyes drifted behind me.

"God, help us all." Sophia moaned in annoyance.

I turned around and noticed her brother, Tyler, with Matt, both passing the ball back and forth. Briefly, I noticed Tyler looking at me before I spun around, not wanting to attract attention to myself.

"I don't understand why you and Tyler fight so much." I told Sophia.

"Uh… because he's an asshole," Sophia stated in a duh tone of voice, "That's why."

I titled my head at her amused. "Really, that's all?"

"Well, what else were you expecting, I mean just look at him!" Sophia exclaimed. "He's got dick written all over his forehead."

I laughed, "You never fail to amuse me."

"And you little miss Ariel; never fail to too always be there for me." Sophia smiled.

"Thanks bro," I grinned.

In an instant, Sophia's smile faltered as she looked up. As if this was all in slow-motion, her eyes widened and I instantly turned around, only to see a football aiming straight for my face. In the moment, all I could think was to shield my face as I waited for the jolting impact.

A gust of air blew past me.

Immediately, my eyes fluttered open as I saw Stefan standing right in front, his back to me.

One thing lingered in my mind.

He caught the football. He deliberately caught the football. He helped me. He saved me.

Stefan Salvatore actually protected me from being hit in the face.

Wow…

Even Sophia had an impressed look on her face.

Looking past Stefan, I noticed Tyler, looking confused and stunned as Stefan caught the ball. Then it fell on me like a ton of bricks—Tyler tried to throw the ball at my head.

Karma bit me in the ass—Tyler is an asshole.

Sophia was right. I think I might owe her an apology later for underestimating Tyler.

Stefan held up the ball and threw it up high in the air where it landed on Tyler's shoulder on a rough impact. Oh my God! The look on Tyler's face was enough to make me burst out laughing.

"Holy shit—that was hot!" Sophia whispered in my ear, obviously about Stefan.

As if on cue, Stefan turned around as I smiled gratefully at him.

"Oh my God, thank you so much, Stefan." I could've figured out a million ways to thank him—whoa, am I starting to think dirty thoughts? That's so unlike me.

Stefan shrugged bashfully. "Hey, what are friends for?" Oh my God, he's so sexy when he's all casual and laidback.

"Mm-hmm," I heard Sophia clear her throat from beside me.

"Huh," I was distracted. I was too busy smiling and gazing at Stefan to realize that Sophia was still here and she was looking in between us with a knowing smile. My cheeks turned scarlet and I said, "Oh right. You're still here."

"Glad, you noticed, friend." Sophia said in clenched teeth.

"Yeah… um… Stefan," He looked at me expectantly, I pointed to Sophia, "This is my best friend Sophia, Sophia this is my… friend Stefan."

Holding out a welcoming hand, Stefan lightly smiled as he firmly shook Sophia's excited hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Sophia," Stefan politely introduced. "Salvatore. Stefan Salvatore."

"Name's Bond, James Bond." Sophia joked as Stefan and I chuckled. Yep, this is my best friend. "Just kidding, I'm Sophia, practically her sister." She swung her arm around my shoulder, pulling us close.

"Is she always like this?" Stefan teased as Sophia gave him a mocking frown.

"Only on her good days," Playfully, I ruffled my friend's hair. "On others, I have to keep her locked in a cage."

"Yep, see, I'm just an untamable bitch if you haven't noticed." Sophia shrugged.

"Great, now I have to carry a Taser around with me at all times." Stefan teased, a light-hearted smile spreading.

"Oh, I'll be looking forward to that," Sophia grinned before stepping back, "Well, I'm gonna bounce so I'll see you hot and sexy bitches later."

"Farewell, jerk." I laughed, both of us flipping each other off. Stefan looked at us both amused. "I'm sorry if you think we're wierdos."

"Nah," Stefan playfully shook his head, "Your frisky banter just keeps me amused."

I chuckled before saying, "I really do appreciate it though, you showing off whose boss to airhead Tyler. It was very… sweet of you."

I couldn't keep the stupid grin off my face as he shrugged, "Don't sweat it, Ari." Oh my God, he said my nickname! "We wouldn't want to mess up that pretty little face of yours, now do we?" Playfully, Stefan pinched my nose as I wiggled it like a rabbit.

Ruining our little spirited moment, the bell rang—first period—Tanner's class.

Lord—help me.

**xXx**

"World War II ended in…" Tanner paused, waiting for someone to answer his question. Everyone was silent.

"Anyone got anything?" Tanner continued, "Miss Juan?" The girl only shrugged in return. "1945." He answered, moving on.

Just like every day, I sat in the desk next to Stefan and from behind Elena. She seemed extra happy and bubbly today as she greeted me before class started. Like the gentleman he is, Stefan politely said hi to me and we both made small talk.

It may have been awkward and brief in his eyes but in my opinion, it was epic.

"FYI, our team sucks." Elena whispered. "They could use you."

Stefan was hunching over his desk to get a closer eye of her and hear better. As he looked up in Elena's eyes, he hesitated for a moment before briefly averting his gaze toward mine.

"It's unfortunately true," I added, voice not heavier than a faint whisper.

"Pearl Harbor," Tanner continued, oblivious of our conversation.

"Can't," Stefan said, "I'm a loner."

From that excuse, both Elena and I chuckled. Stefan could be really cute sometimes.

"Miss Gilbert?" Tanner called, making Elena turn back in her seat, "Pearl Harbor?"

Elena only shrugged.

"Fine, Miss Weaver," Oh God no, "Perhaps, you would like to elaborate with all of us on Pearl Harbor?"

Why me? Why must Tanner always get to me? As usual, my cheeks starting tinting to a deep red color as my heart beat thundered in my chest. Sometimes, I wonder if I'll ever get used to this or not. And it didn't really help as everyone turned to look at me and Tanner giving me dirty looks.

"Um…" was all I managed to mutter out.

"December 7th, 1941."

I snapped my head in the direction of Stefan Salvatore. He smiled reassuringly at me and I felt myself calm down from his relaxed gaze. All waves of apprehension crashed down and were replaced with a soothing, gentle feeling.

For the first time, I actually have a hero in this class. Take that Mr. Tanner!

"Thank you, _Miss Weaver_." Tanner said sarcastically. All students chuckled including me.

"Anytime," Stefan said.

"Very well," Tanner responded, "The fall of the Berlin Wall."

"1989," Stefan answered with no hesitation as Tanner looked straight at him again. "I'm good with dates, sir." Damn. He's really smart. Now I feel like the class dummy.

"Are you," Tanner challenged, "How good?" He paused for a second. "Keep it to the year."

Stefan nodded. What the hell is he doing? He's just going to get Tannered in the end!

"Civil Rights Act," Tanner dared.

"1964," Stefan responded. Whoa…

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe v. Wade?"

"1973." Holy shit… you go Stefan!

"Brown v. Board?"

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean War."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha!" Tanner sneered in Stefan's face. Badly, I just wanted to punch him in the nose. "It ended in '52."

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." I peered to my right of Stefan and he looked confident and convinced of his answer.

The tension in the room was incredible. Tanner's face was stone before he bellowed out, "Look it up, somebody." Tanner ordered before adding, "Quickly!"

"It was 1953." Some kid read aloud from his phone as students chuckled and applauded and Tanner looked stumped. Burn, Mr. Tanner!

"Impressive," I smirked at Stefan as he chuckled and the class bell rang, officially ending this dreadful period.

As I packed up my stuff, I raced out of the classroom, not wanting Tanner to purposely hold me back like he always does just to lecture me on how I need to study more and speak more in class. Slinging my back over my shoulder, I hurried out of the classroom and towards my locker before heading to Biology where I'd see Stefan.

Just as I expected, Stefan was sitting at our lab table, head down, working on our baby project report. Soon, we would get to take care of an electronic baby.

"Hey, stranger," I greeted cheerfully, plopping down in my seat next to him.

"Miss Weaver," Stefan retorted without looking up from his paper—holy shit, he's gorgeous, not denying that.

Class went quicker than normal. Maybe it was because Stefan and I were hanging out—I didn't know. One of these days, I just really want to invite me over so we can just talk about each other, ourselves so I can get to know him better.

Pretty soon, Stefan and I would have the responsibility in being fake parents for our fake baby.

That would be very cool and exciting. Plus—it gives me an excuse to hang out with him more.

After class was over, Stefan and I both said goodbye to each other as I headed toward yearbook class with my Canon camera. Of course like always, Sebastian was there, greeting me cheerfully. For my assignment today, I was required to take pictures today of the cheerleading and football team for yearbook.

Well, this should be interesting.

It was a bright and sunny afternoon as I walked to the football field. Like the outside I was, I watched as the football players engaged and played as Tanner screamed at them. Man, I would hate to be a guy. Slowly, I trailed to the bleachers and set my bag down but not before I saw Stefan sitting on the bleachers a distance away from me.

He turned in his spot and noticed me. Smiling shyly, I waved a little and Stefan repeated the same gesture. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks—Stefan was debating on trying out for the team. Oh my God—I could already just imagine him in a uniform…

Yeah, I like that image so far.

With my camera strapped, I stood off to the side as I took random pictures, deliberately taking my time on snapping each pic.

After a couple of pictures later, I trailed away from the football players as I recognized Elena, stretching for cheerleading tryouts. I took a few deep breaths and repeated to myself—all right, no more bashful and shy Ariel, this is your moment!

Just walk up and say hi confidently and do your job!

Okay, I can do this!

Exhaling one last deep breath, I walked towards Elena. As I slowed my steps down, I noticed her best friend, Bonnie, stretching right beside her.

Don't be a coward, I repeated in my mind, don't be a coward.

"Hi Elena," I managed to squeak out. I cursed myself for sounding nervous.

Elena looked up and smiled at my presence, "Hey Ariel, I was hoping I'd see your face around."

"Same here," I replied, trying to sound as confident as possible.

Elena chuckled before introducing, "Ariel, this is Bonnie, Bonnie this is Ariel."

"Hi," Bonnie said as she stood up with a smile and held up her hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you," I responded as I grasped her hand but immediately once I touched her, her happy and welcoming eyes turned wide and cold as she flinched her hand back, catching both me and Elena off-guard.

She paused before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

Elena looked in between us in confusion.

All I could do was say, "No, don't sweat it. It's fine." I assured. I didn't want to say anything mean and I didn't want Elena to get upset with me for it—she's practically the only other friend I have other than Sophia and Sebastian.

To kill the awkward moment, Elena grabbed my attention and asked, "Hey, Ariel, are you free tonight?"

"Um…" I hesitated, was Elena actually asking me to do something? "I don't know really, why?"

"Okay, well… if you're free… I think you should come over to my house." Elena suggested. "It'll be great—Dinner, eight o' clock, my house—you, me, Bonnie and Stefan!" I paused, not knowing what to say, it's not normal for me to get invited to people's places. Remember, Ariel, you're going to start acting more confident and get out more like a normal teenager!

"So, how about it," Elena asked, her eyes twinkling in the sun.

"Um…" How could I say no? "Sure, why not," I gave in but didn't prepare myself as Elena squealed and jumped before pulling me in for a hug.

"Oh, thank you." Elena smiled brightly. "It's gonna be great."

Just listen to Elena, my inner Goddess whispered to me, just listen to her.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked out of the blue as she and Elena continued to stretch.

Elena sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like her."

Caroline? As in Caroline Forbes? Ditzy, bubbly, blonde one?

"I'll try her again," Bonnie responded as she pulled out her cell phone.

Awkwardly, I stood and kept myself busy as I took some pictures of the cheerleaders practicing their routines but not before I heard rock music blaring in the distance. I turned and saw a blue Chevrolet car speeding into the parking lot, parking next to where Elena, Bonnie and I were hanging.

"Oh my God," Bonnie muttered.

My eyes widened as I recognized Caroline—in Damon Salvatore's Chevrolet.

Oh my God—that's actually Damon—with Caroline. What the—?

Caroline, inside the car, quickly leaned over and gave Damon a quick peck on the lips.

"Must be the mystery guy from the Grill," Bonnie murmured.

"That's not a mystery guy." Elena sighed.

"That's Damon Salvatore." I added, much to Bonnie's shock.

"Salvatore," Bonnie whispered in shock, looking in between Elena and me, "As in Stefan?"

"The one and only," I said before Caroline strutted over to us.

"I got the other brother," Caroline bragged, "I hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late girls—"Caroline stopped in mid-sentence as she noticed me standing next to Bonnie and Elena. "Excuse me? Who are you?"

You've got to be kidding me.

Turning red, I stupidly held up my yearbook I.D. and camera with shaking fingers as I muttered, "I'm here to take pictures for the yearbook."

"I'm sorry, honey, you need to speak up. I can't hear you." Bubbly Caroline spoke loudly so that everyone was now looking at me.

Shoot me now.

"I'll just be out of your way then." I said louder as I walked the other direction from behind Caroline as I flipped her off from behind. Elena and Bonnie both saw the gesture and started chuckling as I sighed, trying to recover from my heart nearly bursting.

As Caroline continued on, I peered to my left and noticed Damon still sitting in the parking lot, his blue eyes meeting mine as he gave me an amused smirk. He watched me the whole time, didn't he? As I looked at him curiously, he sped off, still plastering that stupid smirk on his face as I watched him go.

That guy is kind of creepy. I'm not going to lie.

The entire time the cheerleaders practiced their routines, I took pictures randomly. Later, I would have to search through all these pictures to find which is best to put in this year's yearbook. Elena and Bonnie were both really good at this as I took note.

I wish I could do cheerleading—but I wouldn't have the confidence to do it.

After a while, I trailed off as I gave a small wave to Elena who returned the gesture. Slowly, I hid behind the bleachers as I watched Stefan crème the other players. A smile spread across my face as I watched him run and catch the ball.

I had to say, football really suited him.

At one point, Tyler stripped off his helmet and looked at Stefan in disbelief. Yep, that's what he gets for trying to hit me in the head with a football from earlier.

As soon as Stefan took off his helmet, his face drenched with sweat, I smiled at the sight of him—even all sweaty and gross, he still looked attractive.

I decided to come out of my hiding place and actually take more pictures than looking like a crazy stalker chick hiding behind the bleachers and totally checking Stefan Salvatore out. It's probably been at least twenty minutes as I took my time to make myself inconspicuous from Tanner otherwise he'd probably make me leave and also take all kinds of pictures in different angles and ways.

I almost dropped my camera as I jumped when Stefan got tackled down. Immediately, I grew extremely worried. Was he okay? Was he hurt? I just wanted to run over and help him but I stayed back when the players helped him out and Stefan stood on his own.

"You gonna live Salvatore?" Tanner asked.

"Yeah," Stefan called out, his voice huskier than usual.

"Walk it off, son," was Tanner actually being nice? That's not normal.

After some player helped Stefan up, I sneaked up behind him as the other players left to go take a quick break. With his back towards me, I reached out to playfully tickle him on the sides when I heard him say, "You're gonna have to work on your sneaking skills." Turning around, placing his glove back on, Stefan had a smirk on his face—wait, is he actually smirking at me.

Holy—that's the hottest look I've seen on him so far.

"Are you actually smirking at me, Mr. Salvatore?" I playfully asked, punching his shoulder. Whoa—it feels firm.

"It's not really a habit," Stefan chuckled, "So you better remember this," Stefan pointed to his sexy looking smirk, "Because it's never gonna happen again." He turned his smirk off like a switch.

Lightheartedly, I pouted. "You're no fun."

"I'm Stefan," he pointed out the obvious, "Of course I'm no fun."

"That's not true," I replied, "In my opinion, I think you're the sweetest and coolest guy I've ever known."

"Is that so?" Stefan smiled.

"Positive." I answered.

Before our conversation could go any further, Tanner called out, "Weaver, get out of here! Salvatore, get over here!" He's such an asshole.

"I guess that's our cue," I frowned. I didn't want to say goodbye to Stefan just yet.

To my surprise, Stefan frowned a bit too, "Yeah…"

"Hey," I pulled his chin up before I pulled my hand back abruptly, afraid of the rejection. "We're gonna see each other tonight anyway, right?"

Stefan tilted his head confused.

"Elena's little get together," I said, refreshing his memory, "Does that ring a bell."

"Oh, right."

"Well…" I stopped as Tanner screamed at us again. "I guess I'm leaving then—more like being forced actually."

Stefan chuckled, "All right, good seeing you Ariel."

"You too, Stefan," I replied softly—and I meant it. Giving Stefan one last shy smile, I ran off before Tanner could bellow out his guts at us again.

**xXx**

After all that was over, I walked home—like always as usual. Stefan Salvatore, of course, was plaguing my mind. There was just something so exotic about him—something different. I couldn't place it.

It was this strange, excited feeling inside my gut whenever he was around me.

He's different. He's different than all the other assholes and jerks at my school like Tyler for example. I can't believe I was too oblivious to see that he was a jerk especially him throwing that football at my head.

But then again, I'm thankful for Tyler doing that because then Stefan helped me out.

Oh… Stefan…

A stupid grin plastered on my face, I casually walked home and entered through the door, calling out, "Mom, I'm home, did you get the text I sent you earlier?"

"Hey babe," my mom appeared out of the kitchen, actually wearing clothes and her hair looking nice and straight, "What text?"

"I need more tampons—"I bit my tongue as an unexpected visitor appeared from behind her.

Damon Salvatore… What the—what the hell is he doing here? And oh my God, I just said the most embarrassing thing in front of him! Mom!

My cheeks didn't even go red—my whole face turned white and pale. That may have been the most horrifying, most embarrassing thing ever!

"Uh…" I muttered out.

"Oh, Ariel," mom seemed to forgot all about the guest, "Ariel, this is Damon Salvatore, Damon this is my daughter, Ariel."

"Mom," I whined out.

"Well, honey," mom shrugged, "I'm sorry but this man happened to bring back your dog." I looked at her confused. "Wall-E got out again."

"And I just happened to be in the neighborhood, so I snatched him up and returned him to his rightful owners." Damon replied with a smirk of his own. I looked at him curiously. He's acting… cocky now? I thought he was nice.

"Right," mom agreed. "So, as a thank you for bringing back our dog, I invited him in for coffee."

"Okay…" I couldn't take my eyes away from Damon's.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Ariel." Damon said. I imagined face-palming myself. He just had to reveal that to my mother.

"Oh you two… know each other?" mom looked in between us confused.

"Oh yeah," Damon nodded, "We met a few days back at the old boarding house. Didn't she tell you that?"

"No," my mom looked at me curiously. "She didn't."

Are you kidding me? Damon shows up expectantly and manages to charm my mother? What? And she actually invites him in for coffee? Yes, I admit, he can be charming and funny, but he still sketches me out.

It's like he's a mask and he's covering up a dark secret.

"Well," Damon sighed, "I guess I better get going. I wouldn't want to keep wasting your ladies time."

"Oh no," my mom gushed, "Please, it would be great if you could stay for dinner."

"Mom," I stated, shaking my head at the idea. I'm pretty sure my dad and brothers wouldn't like that and besides, I had a dinner party to go to.

"What?" She looked at me innocently.

Damon chuckled as he replied, "Thank you and I appreciate the gesture but unfortunately, I must be going."

"Oh, well that's too bad," my mom frowned but keeping a polite smile on her face, "Some other time then."

"Perhaps," Damon smirked as he grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on her palm as she giggled like a teenager and I rolled my eyes, feeling a little embarrassed and annoyed of this.

"Ariel," Damon approached me as I put my hands up, stopping him.

"No."

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Damon forcefully took my resistant hand in his before repeating the same gesture as he did to my mom. My face flushed as I noticed my mom looking at us inquiringly and guarded.

"I'll see you around, Ariel," with one last mysterious look, Damon brushed past me and opened the front door before calling out, "Thank you again, Mrs. Weaver."

"Please, call me, Judy." She replied with a wave.

With one last wink, Damon closed the front door. I immediately turned to my mother and said harshly, "You invite him in and suddenly you're on first-name basis right now?"

"Babe, relax," my mom said in a softer voice, "Damon brought our Wall-E home. I figured as a thank you, the most polite thing would be to invite him in for coffee."

"How did Wall-E get out in the first place?"

"I don't know—probably got out from under the fence. Our house is falling apart."

"Yeah…" I took a breath before saying, "Oh and by the way, I'm going out."

As I expected, her eyes went wide and she breathed out, "What?"

"I'm going to a dinner party."

"Really?" mom looked at me stunned. I never really went out. "Wow… yeah, go right ahead. Go live a little…"

"Okay… I will…" With that, I turned and headed up the stairs, preparing to go take a shower and get ready and at least look nice for this little dinner party.

From now on tonight, I was gonna force myself to break out of my shell and bloom into a butterfly.

_**Third Person Point of View**_

Coming back from football practice, Stefan pulled his shirt on as he entered his bedroom but froze as soon as he saw his brother lounging in his desk, reading through his journal.

"How were tryouts?" Damon asked. "Did you make the team?"

When Stefan didn't reply, Damon continued, "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many—"Using his vampire-speed, Stefan sped over to Damon, snatching the journal from his greedy grasp, "Adjectives." Damon finished.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

Sobering up, Damon leaned forward in the chair as he said, "I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching… and I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us." Damon stood up as Stefan stiffened. "You're my little brother… and if you want to live a normal, happy, human life… then I want that for you…"

Stefan didn't look convinced.

"Maybe I can do it too," Damon continued, "If I can learn to be a non-living living person… maybe there's hope for the both of us."

For a moment, Damon looked convincing until his face contorted and he broke out in laughter as Stefan sighed at him.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon."

"Of course, it doesn't," Damon replied, "I saw Elena and Ariel today, BTW. That means 'by the way.' Elena was at cheerleading practice and Ariel was taking pictures for her little yearbook class. Elena looked so perky in her little short shorts and Ariel looked so adorably out of place. Her bashfulness really is entertaining for me."

"Leave Ari alone Damon," Stefan warned sternly.

"Simmer down, Stefan. I didn't even go near them. I've got my own cheerleader now. All though, I have to mention before I bounce, seeing Ariel at her house was such a delight and meeting her mother was definitely a special treat." Damon smirked. "Her mother is just oblivious and clueless just like her daughter."

"What did you do?" Stefan asked.

"Me," Damon looked shocked. "I'm hurt, brother. You think I would hurt Ariel and her mother? Please Stefan…" Damon scoffed. "Although, if anything, I'm sure their dog is suspicious," Stefan looked at him in question, "The little mutt followed my scent."

"Maybe it's attracted to you," Stefan replied.

Damon snorted at him in disbelief, "Did you just try to crack a funny, Stefan? Either way, it's a cute attempt." Damon sighed. "Ooh. Wait a second. That reminds me, I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck."

Stefan sighed as his brother left the room.

He needed to figure out a way to protect Ariel and Elena from Damon—and fast.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	7. Friday Night Bites part 2

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews! You guys rock! Enjoy the chapter! Please R&R xoxo**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

Damon snorted at him in disbelief, "Did you just try to crack a funny, Stefan? Either way, it's a cute attempt." Damon sighed. "Ooh. Wait a second. That reminds me, I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck."

Stefan sighed as his brother left the room.

He needed to figure out a way to protect Ariel and Elena from Damon—and fast.

* * *

_**Ariel's POV**_

I was nervous. I was shaking. _Stop acting so nervous_, I repeated to myself over and over again. After showering and making myself look at least a little presentable—straightening my frizzy coils of chocolate-brown hair, applying minimal eye shadow and mascara and showing up in a pair of jeans, flats, and a loose purple butterfly-print blouse at Elena's doorstep.

Kyle, my loving older brother, dropped me off at Elena's house. My whole family was shocked upon hearing that I was actually going out—to another actually human being's house other than Sophia Lockwood or Sebastian Palmer.

It's not like I wanted to do this anyway—only because Stefan was going to be here.

Okay, so maybe also because I wanted to hopefully get to know Elena a little bit more since she seemed like a cool person in general. Bonnie… I didn't know much about her—although I had to admit that was weird when I shook her hand and she suddenly spaced out and looked at me like I was insane.

Politely, I knocked on Elena's door, feeling a bit antsy and uneasy—I wanted to throw up.

Before I knew it, the door swung open and Elena's kind face came into my view.

"Ariel," Elena greeted brightly, "I'm so glad you could make it. Please come in."

"Thanks."

Feeling my heartbeat increase, I stepped inside and suddenly felt claustrophobic as I realized Bonnie and Stefan were already sitting at the table having dinner.

Jeez—how late am I?

"Hey, your hair looks cute," Elena complimented my straightened hair, "I like it like that."

"Thank you," I replied, not knowing what else to say. "Did I come at a bad time?" I asked with a wince. I didn't want to make a bad impression.

"Oh no," Elena shook her head, closing the door, "Not at all. Actually, you're just in time."

"Sweet," I followed after Elena into the dining room. I saw both Bonnie and Stefan sitting quietly and awkwardly, "Hi guys." I greeted.

Less than a second, Stefan stood up from his seat with a small smile as he said, "Ariel, it's great to see you." With that, he pulled out a chair from right next to Elena as he gestured me to sit.

Slightly embarrassed from the rather sweet gesture, my cheeks burned as I muttered, "Thank you." I sat down in the seat as Stefan pushed me in. He took a seat next to me at the end as I vaguely noticed Elena and Bonnie watching Stefan and me with curious eyes.

As I looked down, there was already a plate and silverware set up for me already. I started to wordlessly fill my plate up with food as everyone else ate their food in silence. In all honesty, I've never felt so awkward in my life.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked out of the blue.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must've done something right." Stefan replied, eating his dinner at the end of the table.

"That's awesome," I praised him, starting to feel a bit more confident. Don't be afraid to speak your mind, Ariel!

Stefan only smiled and continued to dig into his plate as it all went into more silence. I wish I knew the right words to say when there is awkward silence.

To ease the thick tension, I spoke in a small voice, "So… did you guys know about the stunt Tyler tried to pull earlier this morning?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"He tried throwing a football straight towards my head before this guy," I patted Stefan's arm, "jumped out of nowhere and caught it before it could strike me."

"Oh my God," Elena looked in shock for a moment, "Damn Tyler. He's always causing trouble wherever he goes."

"Tell me about it," I replied, sighing a bit before it went quiet again. Somebody please talk! I don't want to be put in the spotlight! I'm a listener, not a speaker.

"Bonnie," Elena stated, catching the girl's attention, "Why don't you tell Stefan and Ariel about your family?"

Bonnie gave me a strained look as she muttered quickly, "Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Does Bonnie not like me or something? I felt uncomfortable from her staring at me with a strange look on her face.

"No," Elena chuckled, getting fed up of her best friend's behavior, "About the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena gave her friend a hard stare.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use," Bonnie retorted.

Okay… now I regret coming here.

"Well, it's certainly interesting," Stefan spoke up, making all of us girls turn to him, "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family came by way of Salem," Bonnie responded. Huh… well how about that.

"Really," Stefan tilted his head curiously, "Salem witches?"

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan said. Entranced by his conversation with Bonnie, I only sat and watched, both Elena and I looking at Stefan with interest.

"Really," Bonnie looked at Stefan in shock, "Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan explained as he had my full attention—just his voice was addicting to listen to.

"Yeah," Bonnie's lips turned into a wry smile, "They are."

Before anything else was said, I heard little taps running down the stairs and a screeching giggly noise. Suddenly, an eager and happy-to-see-me Margaret Gilbert ran into the dining room with her Fuzzy Wuzzy blanket being dragged behind her.

"Margaret," Elena laughed as Margaret ran around the dining room with her little feet, "What are you doing?"

"I'm playing airplane," Margaret simply replied, making motor noises and running around. She was so adorable I swear. Her brown curly hair whipped around her little angelic face as she skipped and moved around carelessly.

"Steffy," Margaret screeched as she jumped in Stefan's lap as he laughed and positioned her on his lap.

"Hello Margaret," Stefan greeted her, "How's the little angel doing?"

"She's doing good," Margaret replied in her cute little squeaky voice.

I smiled—they looked so cute together. Combine Stefan with a baby or a child—it's just—aw, so adorable!

After a minute, Margaret slipped from Stefan's lap as she began running around again, being herself. Damn, how much energy does this kid got? It's like she drank a bunch of Red Bulls or something. Are all children like this? Duh—why am I asking myself that question?

"Ariel," Margaret tugged on my arm, "Play dress up with me."

"Uh…" At this point, everyone was chuckling at little Margaret. How could I say no to her face? Her face pouted and it made me wants to squeal and go aw.

"Sure." I agreed before turning to Elena, "Is it okay if…?"

Elena nodded and pointed up towards the stairs, "Yeah, go for it. But you don't have to if you don't want to."

I shrugged, "You're never too old to play dress up."

After I said this, Margaret yelled enthusiastically, "Yay!" Forcefully, she tugged on my arm and forced me up the stairs as everyone watched us amused. Dang, she was strong for a tiny one like her.

Running up the staircase, Margaret led me up into her room—it was all pink—literally pink.

It looked like a cliché little girl's room with teddy bears, tea party toys, Barbie dolls and Disney Princess dolls. Almost everything in here was Disney Princess related—not that it's not cute or anything.

The room was cute though—for an obvious little toddler.

"Wow," I breathed out. I wish I had a room like this when I was her age. "This is really cool."

"You like it?" Margaret asked.

"Maybe more than I should," I looked in awe at the bedroom. This was hella cool.

Giggling, Margaret grabbed a Belle doll from the tea party table and held it out for me, "This is Belle, and she's my favorite. Isn't she pretty?"

I took the doll and observed it, "She's beautiful. I love Beauty and the Beast."

"Uh-huh," Margaret nodded as she grabbed more Disney dolls including Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel and Jasmine. Literally, Margaret introduced me to each one, taking her time to express how much she loved and cared for these dolls.

She even has tea parties with them.

Everything about this little girl brought a smile to my face. It was so adorable of the way she talked and how she liked to show me everything in her room.

"You want to be invited to tea party?" Margaret asked.

"I would be honored in attending your tea party." I replied, plastering a smile on my face as Margaret jumped up and down with a squeal.

"I like you," Margaret said as I chuckled in response. Turning around, Margaret skipped over to a pure white chest as she pulled it open and brought out a few costumes from what it looked like. Oh boy—she wasn't kidding about playing dress up.

"You," Margaret pointed at me, "Mermaid," she pointed to the Ariel Little Mermaid costume which consisted of a tiara and tutu that was colored teal and purple. "Me," she pointed to herself with a cute serious look on her face, "Sleeping Beauty." Margaret showed me a pink Aurora costume with the golden tiara and everything. As Margaret handed me my costume, she said, "Now hurry up. Don't want to be late for tea party."

"I wouldn't dream of missing it." I responded as I pulled the tutu around my waist and placed the tiara on my head. I probably looked like an idiot but whatever—it's not like no one was here to see this anyway.

It was actually pretty fun—Margaret's own little version of her tea party. I could tell she grew up to watching Disney movies since she kept on making little adorable references.

With all her dolls placed in their seats, Margaret and I both sat in a chair—well; I had to sit on my knees since I couldn't fit into the chair. It wasn't comfortable much but after a while, my legs became numb so I couldn't feel it. I had no idea if it's been hours or what but time seemed to fly by real fast before I heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

Who the hell is that?

I couldn't help my thinking that question. Just how many people did Elena invite? I'm not exactly comfortable hanging out with more people than I can handle.

"Come on, Margaret," I gestured to go downstairs, "Let's go see what everyone else is doing downstairs."

Margaret nodded and got up, both of us going out and heading down for the stairs. Little did I remember that I was still wearing the tiara and tutu? I carried Margaret on my hip. I strode down the stairs.

Taking one step at a time, I was utterly surprised to find Elena already at the door and Caroline and Damon standing on the other side.

"Surprise," Caroline smiled, holding up a dessert. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Oh." Elena muttered stunned as Caroline gave her the plate and stepped inside.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon replied from behind Caroline. Oh no—my heart rate increased as I fidgeted Margaret, shifting her on my hip as I stepped down the last step, coming into full view behind Elena.

I noticed Damon making straight eye contact with me and I instantly shifted my gaze down, ignoring his little amused smirk that seemed to tick me off.

"What are you doing here?" I turned around to find Stefan up and standing in between Elena and me.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in," Damon said, still standing on the porch. I frowned—that's incredibly weird. Why would Damon wait for Elena to formerly invite him in? I guess he's old-fashioned in a way.

"Oh, yeah, you can…" Elena started.

"No, no, no," Stefan interrupted, looking a little worried, "He can't uh… he can't stay." What the hell is going on here? "Can you, Damon?" What's up with Stefan all of a sudden?

Damon looked in disbelief at his brother.

"Get in here." Caroline ordered Damon impatiently.

"We're just… finishing up." Stefan shot Elena one last desperate look.

I jumped as Margaret, still fidgeting on my hip irritably, let out one long and irritated sigh before saying in a high-pitched voice "Just come in, Dama. We don't have all night." I held in my laugh as she called Damon _Dama_.

In response, everyone looked at the brown-haired toddler waddling with her hands on her hips as I continued holding her. Well said, Margaret well said.

"It's _Damon_," He corrected her before stepping in, sending the child a little annoyed look.

"Like it matters," the child responded snarky. This time, I couldn't help by chuckling. Margaret was too funny and cute.

Damon sent the child a forced smile as he stepped inside, purposely brushing past my shoulder as he looked around. "You have a beautiful home, Elena."

"Um… thank you." Elena thanked him, being polite.

"What's with the stupid costumes?" Caroline piped up all of a sudden, her eyes looking me and Margaret up and down. My eyes widened and my cheeks burned as I remembered I was still wearing the Little Mermaid tiara and tutu.

Before I could explain, Margaret glared at Caroline, saying, "They are not _stupid_ costumes Barbie." Margaret crossed her arms in a childish gesture.

Then when I heard her call Caroline _Barbie_, I scolded, "Margaret."

She didn't listen as she continued to a shocked Caroline, "And these are Disney Princess costumes. Ariel was Little Mermaid and I was Sleeping Beauty."

Damon shot Margaret an amused look as Elena looked shocked, Stefan tried to hide his smile, I tried to hide my laugh and Caroline's shocked expression suddenly curled into a smile as she replied in a whisper, "You mean she was sushi."

Oh man… I have a bad feeling Caroline is going to ruin this night for me.

The atmosphere in the house was awkward. Only a little while later, everyone was sitting out in the living room. Caroline was sitting on Damon's lap. Stefan and Elena were sitting on a loveseat. Bonnie was sitting on her own recliner and Margaret was perched up on my lap as we sat in a rocking chair in between Bonnie's seat and Caroline and Damon and all of us were holding cups of coffee Elena politely made for everyone.

I have never felt so uncomfortable in my entire life.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team." Caroline said enthusiastically, "Tyler must be seething. But good for you, go for it." Honestly, I don't like Caroline so far—she's too bubbly and outgoing. She really just needs to chill for a minute or two.

"That's what I always tell him." Damon piped up into conversation, "You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Hmm, Damon does make a very good point there.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today." Caroline spoke, "It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I'll work with her." Bonnie said, "She'll get it."

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline continued, more to herself than directly. From across the room, I shot Elena an apologetic look as she only shrugged in return.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon looked curiously at Elena as she only smiled and took a sip of her coffee, pausing when Caroline spoke up.

"Oh, it's only just because her parents died." I wanted to smack Caroline right across the face. "Yeah, I mean, she's totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." At this point, everyone was looking at Caroline in disbelief. "And I say that would complete sensitivity." Caroline added, more softly.

"Caroline, mean," Margaret huffed angrily. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Elena," Damon started, "I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

I looked at Damon and Stefan with remorseful eyes.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan warned Damon.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef." Damon glanced at his brother, who was shooting him looks to shut up, "I'm sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was bring her up."

As the brothers exchanged looks at each other, it all went back into an awkward silence again. That is, until Caroline decided to speak up, "So… Ariel," oh God, why me? Just leave me alone. "Is there anything you do in extra-curricular activities at school other than taking pictures of the yearbook?"

Everyone turned to look at me as Elena spoke up for me concerned, "Caroline, I don't think it's—"

"No, it's okay, Elena," Caroline cut her off, her eyes piercing into mine, "I'd love to hear what Ariel has to say. That is your name, right?" Her smile was forced, exaggerated. I just wanted to hide in a corner and throw up the contents from my stomach.

"Yeah…" I muttered before clearing my throat. Remember Ariel, deep breaths. You're a social butterfly now! "I don't really do much except I'm on the yearbook committee and I work at the Grill after school."

"Well, that's cool, but you know, it would be great if you could join our team," uh, how about hell to the no! "We might have a position left for you. It would be a great way to boost your confidence so you don't have to be a shy loner anymore."

I didn't know how to feel. I didn't know if I should be feeling grateful or offended that Caroline literally just called me a shy loner. Tears threatened to break past the barriers but I forcibly brushed them away roughly, not wanting people to see me cry.

"Caroline!" Elena scolded, looking at her friend in disbelief. Even Stefan was looking at the blonde furiously.

"I'm just gonna…" Gently, I replaced Margaret from my lap into the rocking chair as I stood up and walked away from the living room, wanting to just get the hell out of here. It was a mistake—I never should've come here tonight. Everyone except Caroline was looking at me in concern as hot, angry tears sprang from my eyes.

"Ariel, wait," I heard Elena getting up from her seat.

"Thanks for inviting me," I said to her without looking back or turning around as I pulled her front door open and walked out, feeling the cold breeze hit my tear-streaking eyes as I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Ariel," Elena and surprisingly Stefan came out.

"Please," I stuttered as I turned around, facing both their concerned gazes as my eyes began to water again, "I shouldn't have come tonight. I knew I was going to ruin everything. I'm sorry guys."

"No," Elena shook her head as she forced me into a hug, "It's not your fault and Caroline didn't mean that. She doesn't take caution of people's feelings."

More tears sprang from my eyes and drifted to her shoulder as I peered at Stefan who was standing with his hands stuffed in his pockets, staring at me with a worried expression.

"Come on," Elena broke the comforting hug and gripped my shoulders, "Please stay—I promise Caroline will be on her best behavior." As I hesitated, Elena continued, "Please…"

Continuing to pause and think about this, Stefan piped up in a calm and soothing voice, "It would be a pleasure if you stayed, Ariel. It would be no fun without you."

"See," Elena gestured to him, "Even Stefan's got my back on this one."

I sighed, giving up, "All right, fine, I guess."

Elena clasped her hands together excitedly, "Great. Mission accomplished." Pulling on my hand, Elena forced me back inside as on the inside, I dreaded the moment.

After I came back into the house, Caroline was already talking about a new subject as everyone was listening to her. I noticed Margaret must've gone back up to her room. A part of me wishes she was still down here with me. Not wanting to attract more attention to myself, I politely told Elena I'd wash up the dishes for her as she told me it would be rude to have the guest do the dishes. After some persuasion, I've managed to be alone in the kitchen, washing up dishes.

As long as I was alone, I felt comfortable in my own presence.

Continuing to rinse up the plates and place them in the dishwasher, I turned around to grab another plate from the table when all of a sudden, an unwanted visitor appeared right in front of my face—Damon Salvatore.

My heart jumped in my throat as I jumped in my spot, placing a hand on my chest, trying to recover from my almost heart attack.

"Do you always do that?" My voice even sounded out of breath.

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"Sneak up on people," I replied, taking a few deep breaths as Damon chuckled in amusement. "It's not a polite way to greet people you know."

"Oh, really," His voice sounded teasing as I turned around and continued working on the dishes.

"Really," I stated.

I heard Damon chuckle before, "I brought you this." He held up a glass, I reached to take it from his hands but I didn't have a good grip on the glass as it slipped. I gasped and waited to hear the regrettable sound of it smashing but suddenly, Damon reached down and caught it with a quick reflex before it could hit the floor.

"Oh my God," I chuckled in relief, "Quick reflexes."

"I like you," Damon pointed a finger at me. "You know how to laugh."

"Um… thank you?" I think…

Damon chuckled in response, "And you and Elena make Stefan smile which is something I haven't seen in a very long time."

"Okay," I didn't really know how to reply to that. You know when someone tries talking to you and you suddenly don't know how to reply back? Yep, that's the problem I have with socializing all the time. Suddenly, it occurred to me that Damon was at my house earlier, "Damon," I caught his attention, "Not to be rude or anything but, why were you at my house earlier?"

"Well, didn't you hear?" Damon shrugged as if it were obvious. "Dog gets out, dog gets lost, I happen to be around, I snatch him up, bring him back home, and your mom invites me in for coffee, problem solved."

"Right," I said, looking at him suspiciously before I resumed washing dishes again as I felt Damon's stare linger on the back of my head.

"Hey," Oh thank God, Elena! "Thank you so much, Ariel. Here, just a few more." Elena set the cups in the sink.

"No problem," I assured her, smiling a bit as I placed the cups in the sink.

"Greetings, Elena," Damon smiled at her, leaning against the counter next to me.

"Hello Damon," She smiled.

"Stefan being Stefan again?" Damon asked, smirking a bit.

"Yes, he's being his normal, sweet and selfless self." Elena replied confidently. I admired her unafraid self-confidence. Something I've always wished for in life. "Oh… earlier, did you mean… Katherine?" Elena asked.

I paused putting a plate in the dishwater as I recognized the name. Katherine, Katherine—wait a minute! I remember now—Stefan and I were coming up with names for the future electronic baby in Bio class as I suggested Katherine for a girl's name as Stefan froze at the name. Now I remember.

"Mm-hmm," Damon hummed in response, shifting his position from next to me and the dishwasher as he, like a gentleman, took the plate in my frozen hand as he placed it in the dishwasher himself, smirking at my blushing stare.

"How did she die?" Elena leaned against the table, looking curious to the answer.

"In a fire," Damon answered simply, "Tragic fire." I peered at Damon—I felt remorse for him. That sounded terrible.

"Recently," Elena inquired gently.

"It seems like it was yesterday." Damon replied sadly. All of a sudden, I felt a little more respect for Damon, considering that he obviously had feelings for the girl who died whoever she was.

"What was she like?" Elena asked.

"She was beautiful," Damon responded, "A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times, not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." Damn—she sounded kind of like a bitch.

"So, which one of you dated her first?" Elena questioned. Whoa—Damon and Stefan both dated this whore? Wow… yikes.

"Nicely deduced," Damon smirked in response as he took another dish from me, "Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine."

As I finished up with the dishes, I closed the dishwasher and started it up before walking across the kitchen to help Elena fold the napkins. She smiled in thanks as I helped her out. A moment later, Damon joined us, leaving me stuck in the middle as he helped folding.

"I'd quit cheerleading if I were you, Elena." Damon whispered as if it were a secret.

"Why do you say that?" Elena replied uneasily.

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable."

"You saw that?"

"Am I wrong?"

"I used to live it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore."

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da."

Elena and I both chuckled as she replied, "Some things could matter again."

"Maybe," He said, "But… seems a little unrealistic to me. So, Ariel," He caught my attention as he made eye contact, "You thinking about joining the cheerleading squad? Dressed up in little short skirts and twirling around your little pom-poms?"

"Not a chance," I replied, chuckling a bit, "Cheerleading isn't my thing."

Damon shrugged, "It doesn't hurt to try it out once."

"Like you said to Elena earlier, I don't look like the _cheerleading type_. I'd look so out of place in the squad."

"That's not true," Elena said quietly from next to me.

"I agree with Elena," Damon replied, looking me straight in the eyes and looking serious, "I think you'd do great."

"Thanks but no thanks," I said, blush evident on my cheeks, "I'd rather stick to my photography skills." I paused, pondering whether or not to bring this up, oh well, "Damon… I'm sorry… about Katherine… you lost her too."

Lost with words, Damon could only gape at me. I looked at him with genuine concern, feeling more remorse than I should. I could tell he's gone through a rough patch and I wanted him to know that I was sincerely sorry for his loss.

"Hey," I looked up to find Bonnie standing there with a small smile, "Need some help?"

"Sure," Damon shrugged, "Why not?"

* * *

_**Third Person Point of View**_

"Matt tries but he's just having a really hard time," Caroline told Stefan, "You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox."

Stefan nodded at Caroline before noticing the colorful scarf around her neck. "That's a really nice scarf," Stefan complimented, pointing at her scarf.

"Mm," Caroline smiled, finishing a gulp of her coffee, "Thank you, it's new."

"Can I see it?" Stefan moved closer towards Caroline, trying to provoke her, "I mean would you mind taking it off?"

"Oh, I can't." Caroline said simply without thinking.

"Why not," Stefan asked, faking concern, knowing exactly what was going on. "You okay?"

Caroline paused, before saying in a monotonous voice, "Um . . . all I know is that I can't take it off."

"What are you two kids talking about?" Damon asked as he entered the living room with a smirk.

"I was just commenting on her scarf," Stefan said. Damon settled himself on the chair arm next to Caroline.

"Hey, you know, uh, Elena, Ariel and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes," Damon asked Caroline, "Why don't you go see if you can help?"

Caroline scoffed at Damon, "Does it look like I do dishes?"

"For me," Damon coaxed.

"Mm," Caroline pretended to think about it before she shook her head, "I don't think so."

Fed up with her selfishness, Damon took his time to compel her, "Go see if Ariel needs some help in the kitchen."

"You know what," Caroline spoke up, "I'm gonna go see if Ariel needs some help in the kitchen."

"Great." Damon grinned. Stefan frowned as Caroline giggled and grinned, getting up from the seat and going to the kitchen to help out the girls.

"They are people, Damon," Stefan scolded, "She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement for you to feed on whenever you want."

"Sure she does," Damon said like it was obvious, "They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"You've had your fun," Stefan spoke, "You used Caroline, harassed Ariel, you got to me and Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem," Damon smirked, scooting closer to Stefan, "Because I've been invited in both here and Ariel's home sweet home. I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do—same goes for your precious little Ariel."

In response, Stefan could only glare daggers at Damon.

"Because that is what is normal to me."

* * *

_**Ariel's Point of View**_

Okay, I'll admit. Tonight wasn't that bad—besides the whole Caroline thing, it really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. After hanging out and cleaning the kitchen, I told everyone I had to go because it was starting to get a little late and I should've been getting back home.

Margaret hugged me goodbye as Elena did the same and Bonnie and Caroline both smiled and the Salvatore brothers both told me goodnight.

As my older brother Kyle picked me up and drove me home, it was already like eleven o' clock when we got back. Everyone was already in bed and I was still up as I changed my outfit into a pair of PJ's and pulled my long hair back into a ponytail.

I wasn't sleepy or tired so I followed Wall-E downstairs as I turned on the TV in the living room and trailed into the kitchen to go fix a bag of popcorn in the microwave. As I shuffled around the cabinets for the popcorn, I heard a soft knock on the door.

What the hell? Who would be knocking at my door at eleven o' clock at night?

Quickly and cautiously, I tip-toed to the door, not wanting to wake up my family from upstairs, I peeked into the peep hole and grinned as I saw Stefan on the other side.

Excited and confused at the same time, I quietly opened the door as I whispered, "Stefan, what are you doing here?"

He smiled and shrugged, "I uh… couldn't help myself. I wanted to see you after everything tonight."

"Really," I couldn't help a stupid grin plaster over my face, "Is that so?"

"Yep," Stefan smiled before gesturing, "May I…?"

"Oh, yes," I opened the door wider for him to come in as Wall-E from behind me whined and whimpered, "Please come in, but we have to be quiet, my parents are asleep." I turned to the dog as he whined louder. "Wall-E, please stop."

Stefan chuckled as he stepped inside as I held onto Wall-E's collar as he was starting to growl even louder. "I'm sorry, Stefan, hold on," Dragging Wall-E by the collar as he resisted against my grip, I forced open the backdoor as I pushed him out, sliding the door locked shut as Wall-E jumped up and scratched at the door, "Wall-E stop!"

In response, the dog slipped down and whined as I muttered, "Sorry," before sliding the curtain shut.

"Stefan," I walked back to the living room and gestured for him to take a seat on the couch, "So, what are you doing here? I thought you would be going back home."

"I was… until I came across your neighborhood," Stefan replied, "But really, I wanted to come apologize tonight for Caroline and my brother's behavior tonight."

"Stefan, tonight wasn't so bad." I assured him. "I had fun."

"Hmm," Stefan replied, "That makes one of us."

"Come on," I pleaded, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips, "Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be." Stefan only sighed irritably in response. Suddenly, I thought of an idea, "How about we watch a movie? I'll bring out the popcorn."

"What about your family?" Stefan whispered.

"Are you kidding me," I scoffed playfully, "They'll sleep through an earthquake."

"That's pretty bad," Stefan chuckled.

"No kidding," I responded, mirroring Stefan's amused expression, "Here, you pick out a movie and I'll go get popcorn." I held out my hand for him to shake in agreement, "Deal?"

"Deal," Stefan agreed, both of us shaking hands.

"Cool, be right back," I grinned, jumping off the couch excitedly as I skipped to the kitchen, unable to conceal my excitement.

My heart was skipping in glee, and I felt like I would explode from the exhilaration. OH MY GOD! STEFAN'S IN MY HOUSE, SITTING ON MY COUCH AND WE'RE GOING TO WATCH A MOVIE! OMG! OMG! Okay, so I had to let that out for a moment.

Sobering up, I pulled out a bag of popcorn and popped it in the microwave, twirling and jumping up and down, unable to contain my girlish excitement.

After pouring the bag of delicious popcorn into a bowl, I walked outside of the kitchen to find Stefan watching some black and white film that looked like it was filmed in the 1960s. It looked like a romantic kind of film so of course, a blush spread across my face as I settled down next to Stefan.

I didn't take a bite of the popcorn as I only set it down, looking at the TV with interest. I had no idea what was going on with the movie but I didn't care—Stefan was still sitting next to me as the popcorn sat in between without being touched.

Yes, I was hungry—but not for popcorn.

Snap out of it, Ariel, no time for thinking dirty thoughts! What's wrong with you?!

As both of us continued to watch the black and white film in silence, I slowly glanced at Stefan before gazing back at the TV, not realizing he repeated the same gesture. As I sighed and reached out to grab a cupful of the popcorn, I accidently brushed against his hand—gasping as I looked at him—all walls concealing bound to break down.

Suddenly, I had no idea what but his lips were against my own and I gasped at the new exhilarating feeling that felt like a drug to me. Chapped, warm lips were actually pressed against my own as I relished in this new physical contact.

The popcorn sitting in between us, creating a barrier, was long gone as we ended up tipping it over the couch, spilling the contents all over the floor but for some reason, a part of me didn't care. My inner goddess didn't even care about risking and getting caught by somebody seeing us.

All waves of anxiety were gone and was replaced by deep pleasure tingles as my core felt like it was starting to heat up as Stefan pushed me back into the couch, hovering over me as he delved into my mouth, his tongue wrestling against my own inexperienced one.

Oh my God, is this actually happening?

It's like a dream come true. Before I knew it, I felt desire pooling into my belly as I gasped out of breath when Stefan released my mouth and began to plant hot open-mouth kisses down my chin, past my neck and devouring my chest.

It felt… so good!

I've never felt this way before in my entire life! As Stefan leaned up, his mouth swollen from our kisses, he lifted a finger and traced the outline of my equally swollen lips. My eyes half-closed from desire and longing, I pressed a chaste kiss against his finger as I sighed, still taking deep breaths that this was actually happening.

Unable to wait any longer, Stefan claimed my lips against his own again as I excitedly followed his lead. His fingers traveled down on their own accord and hesitantly reached to pull my shirt up. As I didn't stop him, he continued pulling my shirt up, revealing more skin as he peppered kisses on my bare stomach. Something deep and longing pooled in the deep end of my belly and I was half-scared and half-excited that this was actually happening.

Finally, he pulled it over my head, continuing to kiss me eagerly.

Pausing for a moment to strip off his shirt, I watched in fascination as he slowly revealed a strong and muscled stomach, from probably years of working out.

Facing new confidence that I didn't even know that existed, I leaned up and kissed every inch of new skin of his stomach that was revealed as he slowly teased and inched his shirt up. I followed his shirt's lead, kissing open-mouthed kisses up his sexy and muscled chest as he finally pulled the damn shirt up.

With my eyes closed, I enthusiastically pulled his lips to my own as I devoured his mouth with my own, feeling thrilled as I threaded my fingers through his hair. As his lips trailed down, pulling me into his lap, his lips hovered against my neck, biting and sucking and so many things I could not describe. I buried my face in his shoulder.

A throaty moan lingered in my throat as I only let him work his magic.

Opening my eyes, I noticed something off—his hair. The hair my fingers were threading through—it wasn't golden brown like Stefan's—it was black, like a raven's wing. What the—?

As whoever was showering hot kisses across my neck, I pulled back from the person's embrace, only to widen my eyes in shock as I noticed that it wasn't indeed Stefan—it was Damon who had a smirk plastered on his face.

A scream ripped from my throat as I torn myself away from his embrace only to fall backwards from the couch—

My eyes blinked open furiously as I sat up in the dark. Deep, ragged breathing was heard in the room, my own. Quickly, I switched the light on and looked around and noticed I was in my room, where I was supposedly asleep.

What the hell?

That dream—it felt so real. Hell, I was still feeling a little turned on from that dream. I have never felt sexual desires in my life though. I had to admit—that dream was arousing, exciting and weird.

Okay, so I was getting it on with Stefan and all of a sudden, Damon appeared out of nowhere?

That was the eeriest and creepiest dream ever to experience in my life.

Still feeling shamefully aroused, I got up and went to go splash cold water on my face in the bathroom when I didn't realize that a black crow was sitting, perched up outside my window— it's beady black eyes gazing at me, staring at me, watching me.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	8. Friday Night Bites part 3

_**I apologize for the late update. I'm not going to rant about it but basically life happened. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews and favorites and alerts :3 So I'm officially back with another update, so enjoy and please R&R (:**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Opening my eyes, I noticed something off—his hair. The hair my fingers were threading through—it wasn't golden brown like Stefan's—it was black, like a raven's wing. What the—?_

_As whoever was showering hot kisses across my neck, I pulled back from the person's embrace, only to widen my eyes in shock as I noticed that it wasn't indeed Stefan—it was Damon who had a smirk plastered on his face._

_A scream ripped from my throat as I torn myself away from his embrace only to fall backwards from the couch—_

_My eyes blinked open furiously as I sat up in the dark. Deep, ragged breathing was heard in the room, my own. Quickly, I switched the light on and looked around and noticed I was in my room, where I was supposedly asleep._

_What the hell?_

_That dream—it felt so real. Hell, I was still feeling a little turned on from that dream. I have never felt sexual desires in my life though. I had to admit—that dream was arousing, exciting and weird._

_Okay, so I was getting it on with Stefan and all of a sudden, Damon appeared out of nowhere?_

_That was the eeriest and creepiest dream ever to experience in my life._

_Still feeling shamefully aroused, I got up and went to go splash cold water on my face in the bathroom when I didn't realize that a black crow was sitting, perched up outside my window— it's beady black eyes gazing at me, staring at me, watching me._

* * *

_**Ariel's POV**_

Holding up my Canon camera, I peered into the lens and snapped a picture of people arriving at the game that was happening tonight. Cheerleaders were practicing their routine, the football players were nowhere in sight, and people supporting the school were filling up the stands.

Beautiful atmosphere filled the sky with joy as folks from around Mystic Falls arrived.

Enthralled with my busyness of taking pictures for school yearbook, I didn't pay attention to the person standing behind me, waiting for the moment to surprise me.

Before I realized what was happening, I felt fingers on my side, surprising me in a playful tickling fit, causing me to abruptly drop the camera that fell straight to my chest as I squealed in surprise.

"Why, good afternoon, miss. How are you on this fine evening?" a teasing, familiar voice asked me from behind. A smile split across my face, knowing exactly who it was.

"Fucking Stefan," I said, turning around to find an amused grin planted on his face. "That's a rude way to greet someone."

"Really," Stefan tilted his head with delight, "Because I think it's the most _entertaining_ way to greet someone, especially someone as jumpy as Ariel Weaver in particular."

"Jerk," I punched his arm, both of us laughing. Flashes of last night's dream danced in front of my eyes as I remember us having a heated make-out session before randomly and suddenly— Stefan turned into Damon.

That dream still haunts my mind till this moment.

"Wow," I noticed him wearing his football jersey, "You pull off jersey's quite well, if I do say so myself."

Noticing the twinkle in Stefan's eye, a blush colored my cheeks, realizing I just flirted.

"Um—err, I meant that, uh, you look nice in the jersey—"

_Smooth, Ariel._ My annoying conscience rolled her eyes at me.

"Thanks, I appreciate the compliment." Stefan's chuckle rang through my ears.

"Anytime," I smiled charmingly, "So, what's up? You seem like you're in a good mood."

"I know," Stefan agreed, "And it's a rare feeling."

"What, your happiness is short-lived or something?" I questioned curiously. Stefan shrugged.

"Something like that."

Lightly-heartily, I punched his arm. "Hey, cheer up, Mr. Grumpy-Gills." Stefan bashfully looked to the ground. "It's not like every day some loner is miraculously chosen to play on the Varsity football team."

"You're right." Stefan nodded in agreement. We both smiled before he broke eye contact first as he dug in his pocket, one hand pulling out a small brown cardboard jewelry box.

I looked down at the box curiously as Stefan said, "I know this may look weird, but uh, I made this for you."

Stefan opened the box and I widened my eyes in surprise as a beautiful, hand-crafted charm bracelet illuminated in my gaze.

Rather shyly, Stefan took the bracelet in his palm for me to get a better look at as I observed more closely. A golden chain with an ancient clock lined with golden embodiment attached as a charm. It was beautiful—and so nice and sweet of Stefan.

But the real question is—why would he bother to make me a charm bracelet?

He must really like me or something, maybe?

"Oh, my God," I breathed out, "You're giving me this?"

"Of course, there's no other person I'd rather give it too." Stefan replied before pointing to the clock charm. "This specific piece was something that's been with me for years and until now, I never had a reason to give it up."

"Is it a family heirloom?" I asked cautiously.

"Somewhat… uh, my mother passed it on to me right before she died… so…"

Suddenly feeling guilty, I pressed the bracelet back into his hands. "I can't accept this."

"Why not?" Stefan frowned in confusion.

"Because your mother would have wanted you to keep it safe, not someone like me."

"Well, my mother doesn't make my decisions on what I want to do. And right now, I want to give this special charm to a special someone who deserves it."

Gently, Stefan grasped my wrist and began to clasp on the bracelet.

"Just wear it for me for good luck." Stefan finished, a warm smile spreading. Oh, the nerve of that smile of his.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll keep it safe and sound."

"You do that," Stefan nodded. I only smiled in response.

After wishing Stefan good luck to the game, I pranced around the fields, snapping random pictures, resuming my position.

I can't believe Stefan actually went through all the trouble to even give me a charm bracelet when we've only known each other for like a week. Besides, why would Stefan be interested in a girl like me?

I haven't even had my first date—let alone my first kiss because I'm a coward of being rejected by a guy.

"What up, bitch?" I heard an enthusiastic voice call behind me. I turned around to find Sophia running up to me, her curly hair blowing behind her.

"The sky," I replied, grinning as she caught up to me. "Where's Sebastian?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? The asscrack himself ditched me at the Grill since he was supposed to drive us here but no, instead, I had to get Tyler to drive and you already know how much a pain in the ass he is."

"I get the picture," I responded.

"Ooh-la-la," Sophia's green eyes averted down to my bracelet. "Someone went jewelry shopping without me."

"I didn't buy it." I said absentmindedly, taking more pictures. "Stefan gave it to me."

"Whoa, whoa—what?!" I caught Sophia's full attention. "You and Stefan are together now, all of a sudden?"

I blushed but tried to keep my face neutral as I replied coolly, "We're not together. Stefan was just being sweet."

"By making you a charm bracelet out of his own time for you? Dude, wake up and smell the roses!" Sophia exclaimed. "Speaking of which, I do smell roses at the moment." Sophia leaned down and smelled my wrist. "And he even scented the bracelet with roses!"

I pulled my wrist back as I rolled my eyes. "You're overreacting. Friends make each other charm bracelets right?"

"Here, let me translate this for you," Sophia gripped my shoulders. "Stefan. Salvatore. Likes. You."

"As a friend," I reminded her. Stefan Salvatore could not be attracted to me.

"Oh my God," Sophia groaned. "You're even more brain-washed than I thought."

"And you're even more bitchy than I thought." I shot back.

"Let's just skip the fact that I am a bitch and let's focus on the focal point that Stefan likes you—like, like."

I thought about it in my head. Maybe Sophia was right. But then… there's Elena. Does Stefan like her too? Am I really just a friend? Or am I something more than that? Why does everything have to be so complicated?

"All right," I finally decided.

"All right, what?" Sophia questioned.

"I'm gonna confront him."

"Really?" Sophia looked amused.

"Really." I repeated, more confidently than I intended too.

"You go, girl." I laughed at Sophia before trailing off to go find Stefan. "Oh, and tell Stefan I said hi!"

I only waved in response before going around looking for him. I was tired of wondering if he really liked me or not. Maybe there was a chance.

Finally turning around the bleachers, I split into a grin as I found Stefan before halting in my tracks.

He wasn't alone.

I stepped back and hid in the corner of the bleacher as I watched Stefan clasping from what it looked like a necklace around Elena Gilbert's neck.

They were both smiling as they exchanged a few words before Stefan leaned in and kissed Elena long and well.

I smiled sadly. I couldn't deny they were cute together. But I also couldn't deny the jealousy that bubbled inside me.

I wish I had a boyfriend who was as sweet as Stefan and not a jerk.

Oh well.

I guess Stefan and I are just not meant to be.

Smiling sadly, I backed off away, giving them privacy as I slowly walked off, not really caring where I went.

After some time, Sophia and Sebastian turned up and I explained to them what happened. They both smiled glumly at me, saying that it wasn't the end of the world and I still got time to find Mr. Right.

Sophia and Sebastian were the bestest friends I could ever have.

They understood me—unlike others.

Sooner than I knew it, darkness consumed the sky as Tanner started presentations for the team. Kyle, my older brother, and I stood together, both of us talking as everyone cheered for the team.

It wasn't until that Tanner introduced one of the players that peaked at my interest.

"We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!"

"Wow." Kyle commented stunned. "That's the nicest thing I heard Tanner say since my freshman year."

I nodded in agreement as everyone cheered and clapped for Stefan, including me.

Feeling another presence next to me, I jumped as I noticed Elena standing next to me.

"Hey," she greeted lightly with a smile.

"Hey," I replied before noticing the necklace that I assume Stefan got for her. "Beautiful necklace."

Elena instinctively reached for her necklace, smiling at the compliment. "Thank you. It's a gift from Stefan. Such a sweetheart."

I smiled, but felt a little uneasy of her reply. But I slid back all irrational thoughts as I said, "That was sweet of him."

Elena nodded as she smiled to herself. "And thoughtful."

I nodded, feeling a little awkward all of a sudden. It wasn't that I didn't like Elena—I just felt uncomfortable with her gushing about Stefan right in front of my face. But it was my fault that I complimented on the damn necklace in the first place.

Before our conversation could carry on, I heard grunting and punching somewhere from behind. Both Kyle and I turned as one as we pushed through the large crowd with Elena trailing behind us to see what was up.

I gasped in shock as I saw Jeremy Gilbert getting into a violent fight with Tyler Lockwood. Kyle was already in action as he stepped forward to break up the fight that was taking place.

Vicki Donovan was screaming for them to stop but they weren't paying any attention to her.

It was a riot as Kyle struggled and tried to push Tyler off of Jeremy who was pinning him down at the moment.

"Hey, knock it off, man!" Kyle yelled, trying to pry Tyler off of Jeremy.

All of a sudden, Stefan, out of nowhere, stepped into the scene as he helped Kyle yank an enraged Tyler from Jeremy.

In response, Tyler punched Stefan, who didn't get affected at all from the blow. I narrowed my eyes, worried and confused. I desperately wanted to step in but I knew I would regret it.

"Hey, what the FUCK is going on here!"

Oh no.

A pissed off Sophia Lockwood stomped towards her brother who was currently stuck with Kyle on one side and Stefan on the other.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sophia screeched. Tyler only ignored her as he roughly pushed the two off of him.

Before I knew it, Jeremy was standing up—with a broken glass bottle in his hand. I widened my eyes as he prepared to strike at Tyler.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena screamed.

Without even thinking, I ran forward, purposely bumping and moving Jeremy's arm from striking Tyler but in the blink of an eye, Tyler stepped out of the way and Jeremy caught Stefan on the hand, slicing it clean open.

"Hey, stop it!" I yelped as I accidently sliced my palm from the glass. Jeremy blinked in surprise and dropped the bottle as I clutched my bleeding hand.

"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" Matt stepped in and pushed Tyler.

I winced as I closed my hand, trying to stop the bleeding before a hand gripped my own. "Let me see it," Stefan ordered gently.

Carefully opening my hand, I gasped as blood seeped out of the deep wound. I felt Stefan shudder as he replied, "Nothing severe, just a cut. You should wrap that up." He turned away from the sight of my blood. He must be blood squeamish.

"Hey, what about your hand?" I closed my bleeding palm and reached for Stefan's sliced hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Instead of replying, I forcefully grabbed his hand but he clenched it closed and tried to hide it behind his back.

"Please, let me see your hand!"

"Seriously, how bad is it, is it deep? Come on!" Elena suddenly appeared next to me and tried to inspect his hand.

"No, no, no, it's fine." He assured.

"I'm not buying your bullshit, now let me see!" I snapped as I finally got his hand in mine as he finally willingly opened it.

I blinked in surprise.

There wasn't a trace of a wound anywhere.

No blood.

What the hell?

"But…" I looked at Stefan in confusion.

"I saw it… it was…" Elena trailed off.

"He missed." Stefan said as he wiped his hand on his jeans. "See? I'm fine."

"No, no, no. The glass cut your hand and mine. I'm not delusional. I saw it." I insisted.

"We saw it." Elena corrected.

"It's okay, I'm okay." Stefan guaranteed. Elena and I frowned in confusion. "Look, it's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll see you after the game."

Before I could even reply, Stefan turned around and left. I'm not crazy. I saw the glass slice his hand open like mine.

Realizing I was still bleeding, I closed my palm and gritted my teeth, growling in pain.

"Hey," I looked up to see Kyle. "Is your hand bleeding?"

"It's just a scratch." I replied, biting my tongue in pain as Kyle gently observed my hand.

"You're right, it's not deep. Nothing serious. Here," Kyle fished around in his pocket until he pulled out his keys. "There's a first-aid kit in the back. You should bandage that up unless you want to be bleeding all over the place."

"Thanks." I took the keys and left Kyle as I walked away from the huge crowd and entered the dark parking lot.

I shuddered as the wind crept in as goose-bumps grazed my skin.

Hurrying towards Kyle's car, I unlocked the trunk, trying not to cry out from the stinging pain. Lifting the trunk door open, I spot his kit in the back as I opened it and used gauze to bandage up my hand. I wrapped it around tightly to conceal the wound.

After I was done, I closed and locked the trunk before turning out and bumping against solid chest.

I gasped in surprise before I realized it was Damon.

What the hell is he doing here?

"Oh my God," I put my hand to my beating chest. "You really got to stop doing that. What are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from Caroline." Damon whispered as if this was a secret.

"Shocker." I whispered sarcastically. Damon smirked.

"I needed a break." Damon explained. "She talks more than I can listen."

"I'm terribly sorry about that." Sarcasm included. "I mean, most people take that as a sign."

"Well, she's awfully young."

"I see."

"And I just don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."

"Look, I don't really know Caroline that well to understand her personality but I don't like to talk shit about people behind their backs. Caroline did make me feel hurt last night but it's in the past and it is what it is."

"Duly noted, I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

"Yes it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

His smirk fell back into place. I wanted to slap it off. This dude was really starting to piss me off. His irresistible eyes gripped mine.

"You're right." Damon replied coolly. "I do have other intentions, but so do you."

I raised my eyebrows. This should be interesting.

"Really?" I crossed my arms.

"Mm-hmm," Damon never left my eyes. "I see them." I could smell the faint cologne of his leather jacket as he leaned in while I cautiously took a step back, trapped against the car.

"You want me." Damon finished. I wanted to laugh—he sounded so sincere of this little observation of his.

I scoffed. "Excuse me?"

Bitch please.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me when you don't want to think about me. I bet you've even dreamed about me."

That caused a reaction. My eyes widened despite how hard I tried not to let them. How the hell does this arrogant asshole know that I did in fact dream of him last night? I wanted to say something but I couldn't.

What would I say to that?

"And right now," he leaned down even further, his pupils enlarging and staring right down into mine. "You want to kiss me." He said rather forcefully. I didn't move. I froze. His eyes drifted down to my surprised parted lips. The previous smirk returned to his face as he moved closer to me. I was shocked. I barely knew this asshole and he was already trying to kiss me.

He was an inch away when I finally mustered up the courage and brought up my good hand and slapped him away hard.

"Asshole," I hissed. "Now tell me, why on earth would I ever want you?"

"Simple," he stared straight into my eyes. "I'm irresistible." Does this moron ever take a break?

"Really, because I believe that I just proved that that's not technically true. I resisted you and I will continue to resist your flirty actions because you," I jabbed his chest, hard, "are resistible." The confusion was present in his eyes before they drifted down to my bracelet and just like that, the confusion dissolved. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal." Damon answered. "May I take a look at that?" He pointed at my bracelet.

Protectively, I shielded my wrist away from him as I replied, "No."

"Just for a second?"

"I said no, you fruitcake." With that, I shoved him and walked away.

* * *

_**Third P.O.V**_

As an angry Ariel Weaver stomped away from Damon, Kyle, who happened to witness the scene from behind a car stepped out after Ariel left and walked towards Damon who still stood in his spot.

Damon, hearing someone behind him, turned around to find that Kyle kid, Ariel's older brother with an angry expression on his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my sister?" Kyle yelled.

"Oh relax. Ariel and I were merely having a pleasant conversation." Damon replied coolly as Kyle advanced on him.

"Pleasant conversation, my ass." Kyle roughly shoved Damon. "You listen here. If I see you make another move on my sister, I swear, your ass is mine."

"No." With that, Damon in one blink of an eye, grabbed Kyle by the neck and pushed him against his car, threatening to snap his neck any second. "You listen here, you little punk. You don't come prancing around, threatening people like me and then expecting to turn around and walk away unharmed." As Kyle struggled in his grip, Damon forced himself to remain calm before he accidently killed the kid.

"So now that I got your attention; be careful what you say and learn to pull your head out of your ass if you know what's good for you, or I swear, you're history." Catching Kyle's full attention, Damon compelled him, "Forget anything you saw or heard. Now go look for your sister and walk away."

Letting Kyle go and find Ariel, Damon disappeared into the night.

* * *

_**Stefan's P.O.V.**_

I turned to walk away from Damon, but I knew he wasn't going to let this go.

"Nice trick with Ariel, let me guess, vervain in the locket?"

I knew Damon wasn't going to waste any time in trying to get Ariel and when I found a necklace for Elena's protection, I knew it was a wise idea to give Ariel her own special bracelet.

"I admit, I was a bit surprised, it's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Where did you get it?" Damon asked.

"Does it matter?" I replied coolly, pushing past him.

"I guess I could just seduce her the old fashioned way… or I could just eat her."

I stopped in my tracks. No, I wasn't about to let Damon go after Ariel and hurt her in any way, shape, or form.

"No, you're not going to hurt her, Damon." I growled, stepping towards him.

"No?"

"Because deep down inside there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried you had no humanity left inside of you that you may have actually become the monster you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?"

"Then kill me." Come on, Damon. It would be easy.

"Well, I'm tempted." I could sense his lie.

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do and here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me after 145 years. Katherine and Maria is dead and you hate me because you loved Katherine and you torture me because you still do. That, my brother, is your humanity."

I knew I was drawing the last string on him as I noticed his jaw clenching in tight anger.

"Salvatore, what the hell! We got a game to play!" I turned around to find Tanner walking towards us.

Oh no.

I turned back at Damon to find a mischievous smile on his face. "If that's my humanity, then what's this?"

"Damon, don't!" I shouted but he had already charged towards Tanner and bit deeply into his neck. Soon Damon pulled away and dropped Tanner's limp body to the ground.

Blood dripped down his mouth as his red eyes glared into mine.

"Anyone, anytime, anyplace."

* * *

_**Ariel's P.O.V.**_

"Yeah, I'm fine." I spoke to Sophia calmly over my cell phone. Kyle and I left the game over an hour ago after finding out about Tanner in some animal attack. Now it was late, everyone gone to bed and I was preparing myself some hot chocolate.

"Are you sure, that cut looked pretty bad." Sophia said over the phone.

"It was just a cut, nothing more." I waved it off, sitting down on top of the counter, waiting for the kettle of water to heat up.

"You're so difficult," Sophia sighed. "So what are up to now?"

"Gonna chill, drink some hot cocoa, maybe watch some old repeats Full House and then go up to bed."

"You should've spent the night with me. We could be up all night having a Full House marathon but no, instead you were being a killjoy and decided to go home."

"Home sweet home. By the way, how's Tyler?"

"Being a butthead, as always." Sophia replied with annoyance laced in her tone.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's cool," Sophia responded. Before I could reply, a knock sounded on the front door as my dog, Wall-E, got up from his spot on the kitchen floor as the furball mutt ran towards the door.

"Um, hey, I gotta go."

"Sure thing. Call me tomorrow, 'kay?"

"'Kay. Love you." I scrunched my lips and made a kissy noise into the phone.

"Hugs and kisses, bee-otch." Sophia then hung up.

I chuckled and smiled before tucking my cell in my pocket and jogging towards the front door where Wall-E was whining and scratching at the door. Opening the door while holding onto the dog's collar, I stopped and smiled as I saw Stefan.

This isn't another dream is it?

"Hi." Stefan smiled.

"You're making this a habit, aren't you?" I teased.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to—"

"It's okay, I'm just kidding." I assured before opening the door wider. "So, let me guess… you were in the neighborhood… or has that lame excuse gone down the drain yet?"

Stefan reddened. "Um…"

"Don't sweat it," I chuckled, liking that I had this nervous effect on him. "So… you did great tonight."

"Did I?"

I nodded. "Yeah…" All of a sudden, flashbacks of Stefan supposedly cutting his hand came up to my mind. "You know… earlier, I could have sworn you got your hand cut earlier."

"Like I said, it wasn't my blood. You probably mistook your hand being cut from mine." Stefan suggested. I nodded but I could have sworn I saw it. "By the way, how is your hand holding up?"

I held up my bandaged hand, "Pretty well actually." Stefan nodded before I opened the door wider, "Would you like to come in? I'm making hot chocolate… with whip cream." Stefan's smile grew wider.

"I'd love too."

Both of us grinned as he stepped through, carefully closing the door shut behind him.

* * *

_**Third P.O.V.**_

"_I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster who must be stopped._

A figure loomed in the darkness, standing above Ariel's bed. Mouth parted open slightly, she could be heard snoring lightly in her sleep as Damon smiled softly to himself.

This girl was indeed intriguing.

Softly, not to wake her up, he reached out and raked his fingers through her naturally curly hair, feeling the soft tresses through his fingers.

Carefully, he lingered his hand above her cheek, brushing so softly that caused her to stir slightly in her sleep. Damon traced her lips delicately with the tips of his fingers, eliciting a soft moan in her sleep.

The action caused Wall-E, who was asleep beside Ariel, to wake up and notice a stranger in the room. Immediately, the dog growled and Damon coolly averted his stare towards the dog in annoyance before looking back at Ariel.

The older Salvatore brother drew back his hand, gazing down at the teenager one last time before he sped off into the night, leaving behind a gust of air as Wall-E barked at the sudden movement.

Ariel instantly burst awake as Wall-E jumped from the bed and barked at the open window.

Sleepily, Ariel looked at the open window in confusion. She thought she had that window closed. She never opens it up at night.

"Wall-E shush." Ariel whispered calmly to the dog as she got up and went and closed down the window before locking it firmly. "Hmm… that's weird."

She cautiously looked out in the window and saw nothing but darkness and empty streets.

"Whatever," Ariel sighed tiredly, "Come on Wall-E. Back to bed."

The animal jumped up on the bed in response as Ariel turned away from the window, failing to see the haunting and lingering Damon Salvatore lurking behind a tree across the street from her house, watching as she crawled back into bed and switched out the light.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	9. Family Ties part 1

_**Sorry it took so long to update! Been very busy! But thank you for all the alerts, favorites and reviews(: You guys are amazing! Oh and have a Happy Thanksgiving and make sure you stuff yourselves with plenty of turkey :P Please R&R!**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"__I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster who must be stopped."_

_A figure loomed in the darkness, standing above Ariel's bed. Mouth parted open slightly, she could be heard snoring lightly in her sleep as Damon smiled softly to himself._

_This girl was indeed intriguing._

_Softly, not to wake her up, he reached out and raked his fingers through her naturally curly hair, feeling the soft tresses through his fingers._

_Carefully, he lingered his hand above her cheek, brushing so softly that caused her to stir slightly in her sleep. Damon traced her lips delicately with the tips of his fingers, eliciting a soft moan in her sleep._

_The action caused Wall-E, who was asleep beside Ariel, to wake up and notice a stranger in the room. Immediately, the dog growled and Damon coolly averted his stare towards the dog in annoyance before looking back at Ariel._

_The older Salvatore brother drew back his hand, gazing down at the teenager one last time before he sped off into the night, leaving behind a gust of air as Wall-E barked at the sudden movement._

_Ariel instantly burst awake as Wall-E jumped from the bed and barked at the open window._

_Sleepily, Ariel looked at the open window in confusion. She thought she had that window closed. She never opens it up at night._

_"Wall-E shush." Ariel whispered calmly to the dog as she got up and went and closed down the window before locking it firmly. "Hmm… that's weird."_

_She cautiously looked out in the window and saw nothing but darkness and empty streets._

_"Whatever," Ariel sighed tiredly, "Come on Wall-E. Back to bed."_

_The animal jumped up on the bed in response as Ariel turned away from the window, failing to see the haunting and lingering Damon Salvatore lurking behind a tree across the street from her house, watching as she crawled back into bed and switched out the light._

* * *

_Third P.O.V._

The sound of a downstairs echo bang woke Ariel up with a startled gasp. Whatever that was, Ariel had no idea. Breathing rapidly, Ariel threw off her covers and got up to investigate. Wall-E whined at the sound and immediately got up and started scratching at her door. Opening her door, she looked out in the dimly lit hallway. Her head looked down both directions but nothing suspicious caught her eye.

Wall-E instantly took off as soon as her door opened as Ariel cautiously looked around.

"Hello?"

Stepping out of her doorway, Ariel padded her bare feet along the wooding of the floors as she peered over the staircase, inspecting the downstairs hallway. There seemed to be something different – the house looked darker than usual. As if it had evilness or darkness touched to it.

"Guys?"

In response, Ariel's breath caught in her throat as a mysterious and dark shadow loomed over the hallway downstairs. Curiosity got the best of her as she bravely started to trail down the staircase, taking each step cautiously.

Looking around her, Ariel saw nothing as she checked around the house.

"Hello?"

She tried flicking on the light-switch but to her surprise, it didn't work. Her hands tried flicking it on and off but still no response. Crap, the light was dead.

Ariel jumped in surprise as a voice caught her attention from behind.

"_This is Logan Fell coming from you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of two new deadly animal attacks," _Ariel narrowed her eyes in confusion as she slowly padded through the kitchen, appearing to find that the TV was on its own. _"The wild animal terrorizing citizens has claimed two victims: local high school students, Elena Gilbert and Ariel Weaver." _

She gasped in shock as two different pictures of her and Elena appeared on the screen as **ELENA GILBERT AND ARIEL WEAVER FOUND DEAD. **"Police are certain that evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks."

Suddenly, Ariel flinched as she heard a familiar deadly, taunting voice next to her, "You know what's coming next."

Turning to the direction of the voice heard, Ariel screamed in shock as she found Damon tearing out Elena's throat violently as she struggled desperately in his unbreakable grip. Ariel's hands flew up to her mouth as tears trailed harshly down her face as Damon kept nuzzling into Elena's throat, her cries becoming more weak and softer as Damon drained the life out of her body.

All Ariel could do was stand and watch as Damon kept sucking Elena's blood dry until her body grew limp and Damon easily dropped her lifeless body aside, grinning maliciously at Ariel, a single drop of Elena's ruby-red blood dripping down the side of his lips.

Fear took over Ariel as she whimpered and took off, running away from Damon. Trying to escape away from him, she ran down until her hands gripped the door knob of her front door, swinging it open only to find Damon standing there as she screamed in fright. Slamming the door shut, Ariel ran her hands violently through her hair, crying of what was happening.

Ariel slowly slid down the door as she saw Damon's dark silhouette down the hallway, standing in front of her. Panting heavily, she closed her eyes for a moment but only to find that Damon disappeared before she could blink. Softly crying, she pushed herself off the door, cautiously looking around her before slightly calming down. She must've imagined it.

But Ariel's thoughts been kicked away as a strong hand grabbed a fistful of her long hair and pulled back until her neck was fully exposed. She screamed in pain as Damon's fangs sunk into the tender skin of her flesh –

Breathing deeply, Stefan sat up in his bed, panting heavily from the strange nightmare. But Stefan knew what happened as he noticed Damon sitting at his desk, carelessly snooping through his journals and personal belongings.

"Bad dream?" Stefan frowned at Damon. This whole thing was going far – too far. "Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field." Stefan growled in anger as Damon continued, "Football reference . . . too soon?"

In frustration, Stefan speeded over to his other desk where a knife was laying. Deftly, he threw it harshly into Damon's chest where it unaffected him, due to how vampires heal quickly.

Damon looked down at the knife stuck in his chest. Sighing, annoyed, Damon stood up and swiftly pulled the knife out with no effort.

"All right," Damon said with no sympathy, "I deserve that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit," Stefan looked at Damon in disgust as he continued, "The animal responsible for killing Coach Tanner and all those people."

"What are you talking about?"

"A mountain lion," Damon exclaimed, "A really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. _Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls._"

Stefan asked Damon in confusion, "Why would you cover your tracks?"

Walking around, Damon gave Stefan a look, "I've decided to stay a while. And I'm having fun here with you and Elena and Ariel. Especially Ariel, she's too fun to mess with." Damon smirked, almost mockingly.

"You can't touch Elena or Ariel now at least."

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of their heads," Damon said, "Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks . . . my style and my charm . . . and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift," Damon stabbed Stefan painfully in the gut as he hunched over and grunted in pain as Damon stood over him, observing his ruined shirt, "This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move."

Growling in pain, Stefan managed to yank the knife out of his flesh, lifting his shirt up to find that his wound was slowly healing. Sighing in relief as the wound closed up, Stefan looked in the direction where Damon walked out.

He needs to get Damon out of Mystic Falls ASAP.

* * *

_Ariel's P.O.V._

By the time I woke up, I was sat down in the kitchen with my younger brother Jake eating chocolate-chip pancakes. Last night at the football game was insane. Damon tried to kiss me, Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert engaged in a fight, my hand got sliced and then Tanner got mauled off by an animal apparently.

On TV, Logan Fell's attractive face appeared on the screen from the living room, explaining the weird occurring deaths of bodies being drained of blood.

That's really weird—and their blaming a puma for all the deaths.

This is like the most unusual thing that's ever happened in Mystic Falls—like ever.

Sitting next to me, Jake kept his eyes on his PSP, occasionally glancing up every once in a while to look at the TV.

"You really think a puma is responsible for all those deaths?" Jake asked out of the blue.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "What else could it be?"

Jake paused. He looked over at the TV for a brief moment as Logan reported that bodies were drained of blood.

"Ooh. Looks like someone let Dracula out of his cage." Jake joked.

"Yeah totally," I said sarcastically. "Wow, Jake, you're a genius. I never would've guessed."

Jake shrugged, never taking his eyes off his PSP. "Well, look at the facts. Bodies drained of blood, bite marks on people's necks…"

"You're delusional." I stated.

"You're a bitch." Jake shot back.

"I know." I shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Cut the crap, you two," Mom stepped into the kitchen in her red robe, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Or I'll lock you out."

"Your daughter started it." Jake complained.

"Yeah, I totally started it." I scoffed. Jake was so stupid sometimes. It made me want to punch a wall… or him.

"Jake, stop it." Mom snapped, her eyes glaring at my brother. "I'm so done with you. I've had it."

"Mom, I didn't do anything!" Jake whined.

"Jake, don't even go there. I've told you a million times to stop starting fights with your sister. You have no idea how fed up and stressed I am about it. I'm tired of it and so is your father!"

"Mom—"

"No." Mom held up her hand. "Don't."

"This is bullshit." Jake sighed and got up from his seat – loudly and left the kitchen going up to his room as Mom pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing irritated. You could tell by her appearance that she was fed up with my brother's antics.

"That little shit never takes a day off, does he?" Mom asked herself as she planted herself down in the seat across from me at the table.

"He needs to be FedExed back to the dumps where he belongs." I said in reply. Mom nodded in agreement.

A moment later, Dad strode into the kitchen, in his plumber suit, looking in a hurry.

"Morning daddy," I greeted him. He looked tired but he forced a small smile on his face.

"Morning, sweet pea," He kissed the top of my head quickly as he grabbed an apple from the counter and leaned down and kissed Mom briefly on the cheek before heading out the door while calling, "Love you guys."

"Love you too." Mom and I called out. I sighed sadly. Dad was always working so much and always busy. I never really get to see him anymore – let alone hang out with him. Since my parents are so broke, my Dad has to work two jobs – one at his plumbing company and then he takes the weekly night shifts working at a Gas station.

Just as Dad walked out the door, Kyle came downstairs with Wall-E following behind. He was still in his PJs as he took a seat at the kitchen table where Mom and I sat.

"Morning Kyle," Mom rubbed Kyle's shoulder soothingly as he yawned in response.

"Good morning, Mom."

It all fell into an awkward silence. Only Wall-E could be heard eating from his food bowl.

After a moment, Mom sighed and rose from her seat while saying, "Well, I better get in the shower. I'm going to be real busy today."

"Why? What are you up to?" I asked curiously.

"Carol Lockwood hired me as her caterer, believe it or not." Mom said with a pleased smile on her face. "So, I'm going to be busy making goods for the Founders Party tonight."

"Founders Parties are so gay." Kyle commented, running his hand through his messy black hair, his green eyes weary with sleep. "Instead of inviting the whole town, only members of the Founders family are allowed to come. It's stupid."

"I know honey but it is what it is. But I have to get going. I have a lot of shit I have to do all day." Mom said in a rush as she downed the rest of her coffee.

"Well get to it then, Sleeping Beauty." I encouraged. Mom nodded and placed her empty cup in the sink and walked out of the kitchen to go get ready.

"Looks like Moms got a lot on her hands today." I commented.

"No kidding." Kyle replied. "So… who was the stud you tried to sneak in the house last night?" I immediately tensed up. I wasn't expecting Kyle to find out about Stefan coming over here late at night.

"What stud?" I tried to play dumb.

"Don't fuck with me, Ariel. Who's the airhead that was here last night?" Kyle was getting angrier each second.

"Oh bite me." I snapped. "It's none of your business."

"Oh I beg to differ with that."

"Fuck off and leave me alone, Kyle. I'm so sick of you acting like a control freak."

"I'll stop acting like a control freak when you stop sneaking around."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"It _is_ a bad thing, Ariel."

"Whatever." I pushed myself out of my seat and walked out of the kitchen, grumbling under my breath angrily as I trailed up the stairs with Wall-E following up the stairs behind me. Entering my room, I closed the door as Wall-E jumped up on my bed and sat down, his onyx eyes boring into mine.

"I'm sorry Wall-E." I apologized. "Sometimes Kyle just pisses me off so much. It's just… God!"

I took a few deep breaths to regain control from punching something. I paced back and forth, trying to calm myself down. Only a moment later, my cell phone beeped from my night stand. I walked forward and grabbed my phone.

It was a text message from Elena Gilbert.

Why would Elena Gilbert be texting me? I only been to her house like two times and talked with her a little but not to the point where we were like best friends, I read the text message.

*FOUNDERS PRTY TONITE?*

That's weird. And why would I go to the Founders Party? I'm not even part of a founding family. Instead of texting back, I called Elena's number. Suddenly I grew a little nervous and anxious as I heard Elena answer.

"Elena hey," I spoke, wincing when my voice cracked.

"Hey Ariel, so are you down for founder's party or what?" Elena's cheery voice asked on the other line.

"That's why I'm calling. I don't think I'm able to go."

"Why not?"

"I'm not part of a founding family."

"Who cares," Elena insisted. "You can come as a guest. Better yet, how about you go as Bonnie's date?"

"Um…" I remembered how Bonnie and I weren't exactly cool with each other. "I don't know…"

"Oh come on." Elena begged. "Please… You can come over and get ready with me and Bonnie. It could be fun."

"Well…" I debated.

"Please…" Elena pleaded.

"But I don't have anything nice to wear." I said. Briefly, I looked through my closet. Unless I wanted to wear a cheap church dress to this event… nah, I'd rather not go.

"Well… I might have a few dresses you can try. We can have like a fashion show like Runway and make you try on all different kinds of my dresses."

"Fashion show," I deadpanned, "Fun." Thankfully, Elena didn't seem to notice my displeased tone.

"I know. Well, you know where I live. Just show up around noon and all of us girls will get all dolled up for the night."

"Awesome." I frowned. Dressing and getting all glammed up was not my kind of thing.

"Great. See you soon. Later." With that, Elena hung up. I put my cell phone down, chuckling in disbelief to myself. I sat on my bed with Wall-E laying his head on my lap as I scratched behind his ears.

"What the hell did I just get myself into?"

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**And don't forget to check out my Polyvore(:**_


	10. Family Ties part 2

_**Previously on Outside Looking In:**_

_"So… who was the stud you tried to sneak in the house last night?" I immediately tensed up. I wasn't expecting Kyle to find out about Stefan coming over here late at night._

_"What stud?" I tried to play dumb._

_"Don't fuck with me, Ariel. Who's the airhead that was here last night?" Kyle was getting angrier each second._

_"Oh bite me." I snapped. "It's none of your business."_

_"Oh I beg to differ with that."_

_"Fuck off and leave me alone, Kyle. I'm so sick of you acting like a control freak."_

_"I'll stop acting like a control freak when you stop sneaking around."_

_"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."_

_"It is a bad thing, Ariel."_

_"Whatever." I pushed myself out of my seat and walked out of the kitchen, grumbling under my breath angrily as I trailed up the stairs with Wall-E following up the stairs behind me. Entering my room, I closed the door as Wall-E jumped up on my bed and sat down, his onyx eyes boring into mine._

_"I'm sorry Wall-E." I apologized. "Sometimes Kyle just pisses me off so much. It's just… God!"_

_I took a few deep breaths to regain control from punching something. I paced back and forth, trying to calm myself down. Only a moment later, my cell phone beeped from my night stand. I walked forward and grabbed my phone._

_It was a text message from Elena Gilbert._

_Why would Elena Gilbert be texting me? I only been to her house like two times and talked with her a little but not to the point where we were like best friends, I read the text message._

_*FOUNDERS PRTY TONITE?*_

_That's weird. And why would I go to the Founders Party? I'm not even part of a founding family. Instead of texting back, I called Elena's number. Suddenly I grew a little nervous and anxious as I heard Elena answer._

_"Elena hey," I spoke, wincing when my voice cracked._

_"Hey Ariel, so are you down for founder's party or what?" Elena's cheery voice asked on the other line._

_"That's why I'm calling. I don't think I'm able to go."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I'm not part of a founding family."_

_"Who cares," Elena insisted. "You can come as a guest. Better yet, how about you go as Bonnie's date?"_

_"Um…" I remembered how Bonnie and I weren't exactly cool with each other. "I don't know…"_

_"Oh come on." Elena begged. "Please… You can come over and get ready with me and Bonnie. It could be fun."_

_"Well…" I debated._

_"Please…" Elena pleaded._

_"But I don't have anything nice to wear." I said. Briefly, I looked through my closet. Unless I wanted to wear a cheap church dress to this event… nah, I'd rather not go._

_"Well… I might have a few dresses you can try. We can have like a fashion show like Runway and make you try on all different kinds of my dresses."_

_"Fashion show," I deadpanned, "Fun." Thankfully, Elena didn't seem to notice my displeased tone._

_"I know. Well, you know where I live. Just show up around noon and all of us girls will get all dolled up for the night."_

_"Awesome." I frowned. Dressing and getting all glammed up was not my kind of thing._

_"Great. See you soon. Later." With that, Elena hung up. I put my cell phone down, chuckling in disbelief to myself. I sat on my bed with Wall-E laying his head on my lap as I scratched behind his ears._

_"What the hell did I just get myself into?"_

* * *

_**Ariel's Point of View**_

After the heated conversation with Kyle, I asked him to drop me off at Elena Gilbert's house. By the time I arrived, I noticed my used-to-be crush Tyler at the door. I waved to my brother goodbye and began to walk to the door when I noticed Elena step out to give Tyler a box.

"Right here. Please be careful." The brunette warned him. Her brother Jeremy glared.

"Yeah. Be careful with it, dick." Jeremy snapped. I raised my eyebrows and stepped to the side, waiting for Tyler to leave.

"Hey! Not now, okay, guys? Please?" Elena begged.

"I'm fine." Tyler assured her. "He's just being a punk."

"I got your punk." Her brother retorted. _Damn_, I thought, _what the hell is their problem?_

"Look, Tyler. Maybe you should go." Elena suggested nicely. "Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight."

Before Tyler turned to leave, he said, "hey, would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?"

"Not even if you meant it." Jeremy replied coldly before turning from his door to leave.

With that, Elena smiled politely as Tyler turned around to leave but not before noticing me standing awkwardly to the side.

"Hey," Tyler said and I immediately brightened up, thinking that he was actually talking to me. "So, I just wanted to let you know that Sophia is trying to reach you but you wouldn't pick up so give her a call so that she gets off my back."

After I heard him say that, my face fell. I thought he was actually just saying "hi" and not being a messenger boy.

"Sure. Tell her I'll call soon." I tried pulling a smile but it only dropped a second later.

"Kay." Tyler nodded before turning to leave. "Later Ariel."

"Bye." I whispered before I sobered up and turned to Elena who was standing in her doorway, apparently watching the whole exchange. She smiled gently and opened up the door wider.

"Hi Ariel," she welcomed, beaming, "glad you're here, now we can finally start getting ready. And I've got the perfect dress for you. You're gonna love it!"

I forced a smile on my face.

"Yay!" I squealed with fake enthusiasm and Elena pulled a grin before grabbing my hand and literally tugging me through the door.

"Little mermaid!" Little Margaret squealed as she ran down the stairs in her pink princess costume and literally jumped into my awaiting arms.

"Hey, little princess," I greeted with a real smile. "How are you?"

"Me is fantabulous and you is late on a very important date." She gave me a pout and I realized she wanted me to have tea with her and her little dolls.

"I'm sorry, not today." I put the little girl with short brown curls down. "But if it makes you feel any better, I'll be seeing you tonight at the Founder's party tonight."

"Really?" the little girl beamed with excitement and hope. I nodded, making her jump up and down in excitement. "Yayness!" With one more hug to emphasize how happy she was, just like that, she bolted up the stairs back to her room.

"Fun, isn't she?" Elena smiled before leading me up the stairs.

After a semi-awkward greeting from Bonnie, we started to do manicures first in Elena's bedroom. I had to force back a groan. I _hated _doing makeovers to be honest.

I grew up more as a tomboy with my older and younger brother.

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen." Bonnie tried to decide which nail polish color. Once again I suppressed an eye roll.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena suggested as she straightened her hair.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish." Bonnie pointed out. I stayed quiet and looked at all the random assorted nail polish. _Jesus, Elena has literally every color and every shade of every color._

"I am... ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me what you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door."

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night or..." Bonnie turned to peer at me and I immediately realized that I was being a nuisance. And this is why I didn't feel comforable in being here... making me feel like a third wheeler.

"Sorry," I apologized, rising up from the bed. "I'll just be downstairs."

"No, no," Elena halted me. "You're fine. In fact, come here. I want to do your hair."

I groaned. "My hair looks fine the way it is." I pointed to my ruly mess of long curls.

"Just a little tad bit of curling and hairspray. Oh, and maybe just a teeny bit of makeup," Elena wasn't going to take "no" for an answer as she forcefully yanked me into the bathroom where I was in for a whole lot of torture.

While I was impatiently waiting for Elena to finish my hair and makeup, Bonnie told Elena of how the Salvatore brothers were fighting over this one bitch named Katherine. Apparently, Stefan filled Katherine's head with all kinds of lies, eventually turning her against Damon.

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's." Elena pointed out while dabbing brown eye-shadow on me to match my brown orbs.

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie shrugged.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business."

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business."

"Stefan is none of those things." I admitted out-loud without even realizing it. I blushed when Elena glanced at me before resuming on my hair and makeup.

Once Elena was finished with me, she turned my whole body so that I was facing the mirror and I nearly did a double-take as I looked at myself. The excited brunette curled and styled my hair and pulled it half-down, half-up. Mascara, eyeliner and brown eye-shadow completed my makeup.

"Wow," I said impressed. "Nice hair and makeup skills."

"Thanks." Elena smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot." Running out of the bathroom, Elena returned with a forest-green dress with a collar and cuffed-sleeves and looked like it went down to my knees. "I think it suits your style, right? Nothing too fancy. And I have the perfect boots for you."

Once again, Elena sped out of the bathroom like an excited dog and returned with tanned boots. "To match the dress." Elena said.

"Oh my God." I breathed out. "That's really thoughtful of you but I can't wear your stuff-"

"Nonsense." Elena waved it off. "Consider this a thank you for coming to the Founder's party with us."

It took a moment for me to reconsider and when I finally gave a nod of approval, Elena beamed and pulled me in for a hug. I slowly returned the hug and wondered to myself, _how could someone be this kind and happy all the time? Elena is like literally, perfect. Stefan's lucky to have her._

I smiled glumly to myself, knowing I was going to be forever alone and never end up with a boyfriend as sweet as Stefan.

While all of us continued to get ready, I was starting to lighten up a bit and have an actual conversation with Bonnie. At first she didn't seem to like me at all, but then she started to open up a bit to me more. Actually Bonnie wasn't that bad at all.

Like my mother always told me, "never judge a person without getting to know them at first."

While Bonnie was fixing her makeup and Elena was straightening her hair, I heard my phone in the room begin to ring. Excusing myself, I noticed it was Sophia who was calling me. Probably wondering where I was.

I answered and went down the stairs to talk to her.

"What up, my hot and sexy bitch? How come you didn't call me?" Sophia asked.

"Lesbi-honest," I pulled a smirk. Both Soph and I had this banter where we would make fun of each other and call the other a lesbian or something. It was like our little saying of "I love you."

"I was busy." I finished. Sophia gave a mocking gasp of horror.

"No way! Ariel Weaver? Busy? That's a new surprise."

"Shut up," I playfully rolled my eyes. "No, I'm just hanging out with some friends."

"Invisible friends?"

"Actual human-beings with skin, blood and organs, dumbass."

"Oh," Sophia sounded surprised. "And I haven't heard of this because?"

"Don't act so surprised. Afterall, it was you the one who was bitching me out because I needed to be more sociable."

"True. Anyways, you coming to the lame-ass party tonight?"

"Unfortunately," I sighed. "It's not like I got anything else better to do really."

"Well, in that case, need a date?"

"Sorry, I'm taken."

"Say what now, bitch?"

Before I could answer, I heard Elena calling for me upstairs.

"Look I gotta go. I'll text ya later."

"Boo, you whore." With that, Sophia hung up. I chuckled. _Mean Girls _has always been her favorite movie.

Afte that whole exchange, I ran back upstairs to finish getting ready. I slipped on the green dress Elena got for me and the boots. Elena had her hair halfway up, halfway down, same as me except her hair was pin straight while mine was in coils of curls.

Once we were ready, Stefan came over and picked all of us up. Literally, I had to suppress myself from blushing madly when he told me I looked "beautiful." That's like the best thing I've ever heard in my life coming from a nice guy like Stefan.

Like the gentleman he was, Stefan drove Elena, Bonnie and I to the Founder's party where it was being hosted at the Lockwood mansion, aka Sophia's house.

She texted me over a hundred times asking where I was and I ignored her until we finally arrived. Elena and Stefan walked in arm in arm while Bonnie and I stayed back since she was considered my 'date'.

After Stefan and his girlfriend greeted the mayor, they went inside and I pulled a smile when Bonnie and I were next in the long line.

Mayor Lockwood, also known as Sophia's dad, gave me a big smile when he saw me and Bonnie. "Hey, girls. Ariel, I'm glad you came. Come on in. Sophia's waiting on the inside."

"Thank you." Bonnie and I both said in reply as we strutted in. I immediately felt like a fish out of water when I saw everyone wearing nice dresses. I looked down at my casual wear and felt my confidence dissolving.

Bonnie noticed this and said, "You look great and nobody's gonna tell you otherwise."

"Thanks Bonnie." For a while, I talked with Bonnie, hanging out in a corner, avoiding people as much as I can. When Bonnie ran off somewhere, I noticed Elena's aunt Jenna talking with that news reporter guy I've seen on tv.

I also noticed little Margaret at her side, wearing an adorable white dress with a hot pink ribbon tied in the back. Her curly brown hair was all braided and pulled into a ballerina bun. She looked cute and beautiful at the same time.

I decided to boost my confidence a bit as I took a deep breath and walked over to them, hoping I wasn't interrupting anything.

"Your hairline's receding." Jenna insulted Logan. _Whoa_, I thought, _did I arrive at a bad time?_

"No, it's not. You want to have lunch?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Auntie Jenny," the little girl moaned in annoyance, "just say yes already!" I had to admit Margaret had spunk for a little girl her age.

"Sweetie, this man is nothing but a big bad wolf and I don't plan on being his 'lunch'."

"You haven't changed a bit." Logan replied chuckling in amusement.

"Oh, yes, I have. I'm meaner." Jenna smiled at him before turning away and noticing me standing there with an amused expression. "Um," she pointed nervously behind her but I waved it off as nothing.

"I have to say, Miss Sommers-"

"Please, call me Jenna."

"_Jenna_, I have to say you have guts to stand up to an asshole like him."

Jenna shrugged with a smile. "That was nothing. He's lucky he hasn't met my bat yet, I bet you they would make great friends."

"I'm sure." I smiled before leaning down to say 'hi' to Margaret who was busy snacking on a plate of cheesecake. "Margaret."

She looked up and noticed me. "Ari, Ari, you made it!" she reached her little arms up for a hug and I laughed and smiled before picking her up and engulfing her tiny form into my arms. Jenna smiled at us.

"You know what, if little Margaret enjoys spending time with you that much, congratulations, your her new babysitter. Have fun, kiddies!" Jenna waved before trying to leave before I stopped her.

"You're gonna leave me with her?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing. Enjoy the rest of your night." Jenna tipped her drink to me before taking a sip and leaving.

I rolled my eyes. "Well that was incredibly nice of your auntie." I muttered sarcastically. "Oh well."

"Who's the little squirt, Olive Oyl?" I had to suppress an eye roll hearing my nickname 'Olive Oyl'. Truly, it gets annoying when people call you that at school especially. I turned around to see Sebastian and Sophia standing there.

Sebastian looked surprisingly neatly groomed and pulled off a black tux very well actually. Sophia had straightened her hair and braided it, pulling the braid down her shoulder and she was wearing a gorgeous strapless neon orange dress that came down to her knees and contrasted nicely against her tanned skin. One of the traits of being a Lockwood was having gorgeous tanned skin.

"Hey guys, this is Margaret, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert's little sister." I introduced them to the little girl being held in my arms. Sebastian smiled at the girl and Sophia looked questionable.

"Sup little Mags," Seb raised his hand for a high five and Margaret returned it with a hard slap on his face making Seb wince in pain and Margaret clapping her hands in entertainment. "She's a sweetheart." Seb said with a pained grin as he rubbed his cheek. Sophia and I giggled in amusement.

"Okay, I think I like Margaret already. I think we'll get along just great." Soph grinned at the little girl who smirked in reply.

I playfully rolled my eyes and said, "Come on, guys. There's a few people I want you to meet."

I eventually found Elena and Stefan on the second floor looking at all the founder's stuff as I finally introduced them to my two best friends.

"Nice to officially meet you, Stefan." Seb and Stefan shook hands. Everyone introduced each other to each other. It was all going nicely and eventually, Seb asked Sophia to a dance which she agreed to and they left, leaving me and Margaret alone with the couple.

It was all going actually pretty fun before Elena started reading the first registry list.

"'The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration.' Wow look! It's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names: Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And Stefan Salvatore?"

"What?" I looked confused and Stefan looked panicked.

"The original Salvatore brothers." A new voice quipped. "Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan replied with a strained voice.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

"Well, I'm bored. I wanna dance. And Damon wont dance with me." Caroline whined. Damon only shook his head in no. "Could I borrow your date?"

When neither Stefan or Elena said something, I muttered sarcastically, "Well, this isn't awkward at all." Apparently, I must've said it loud because Damon heard me and gave me a knowing smirk. I shifted uncomforably with Margaret in my arms.

"I don't really dance." Stefan admitted.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, moonwalk. He does it all." Damon insisted as his brother shot him a glare.

"You wouldn't mind would you, Elena?" Caroline asked innocently.

"It's up to Stefan." Elena shrugged.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." With that, Caroline practically dragged Stefan out of the room.

"I'm sorry, excuse me. I have to go freshen up in the bathroom." Elena excused herself as my eyes widened. _Oh shit, now I'm stuck with this jerk_, I thought angrily to myself.

"This is getting boring," Margaret whined sleepily on my shoulder.

"Party will be over soon so just stay put," I assured the little one while carressing her curly head. In the corner of my eye I noticed Damon smiling a bit. "What?"

He shrugged. "You seem like your good with kids, that's all."

I snorted. "You seem like your good with being a manipulative bastard with that stunt you pulled the other night."

"Actually, I've been meaning to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm acting out. Trying to punish Stefan."

"Trying to punish Stefan for what?"

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers."

"Really."

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here-"

"The battle of willow creek." I turned around and noticed that Elena has returned. I sighed in relief because I was not comforable being alone with this guy.

"Right." Damon looked at Elena somewhat impressed.

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." _Damn_, I thought, _have I really been dozing off in history?_

"What the history books left out was the people who were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" I asked, speaking up this time. Damon's blue eyes flickered to my brown-hazel one's.

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" he asked. My breath caught in my throat and I had to snap out of it when I was getting distracted in his eyes before Elena interrupted.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, But I can't get in the middle of it. Damon, I just... I hope you two can work it out."

"I hope so too." And he looked like he meant it.

"Boring," Margaret sang through the quiet moment. "Ari, let go get some punch before I land one on his face." I bit back a laugh as Elena covered her smile with her hand and Damon looked unamused.

"Aww, Maggie, you're too _cute _when your annoying." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

In response, Margaret gave him her death glare. To ease the tension, I said, "Well, I guess that's my cue. Excuse me guys." With that, I left Damon and Elena alone, feeling more awkward than I should.

"Nice one, Margaret." I complimentedthe tot as she gave me a cheeky grin in return. The rest of the night, I occupied myself with me and Margaret sitting at a table where she snacked on different snacks from platters. I couldn't blame her, she must've been very bored. I knew I was.

Seb and Sophia finally found me with Margaret at our table and we all talked a bit, having a good chat when I told them to watch the baby while I went to the bathroom.

When I arrived, Elena and Caroline were standing in front of the mirror.

"Hey guys," I greeted before standing in between them to touch up a bit.

"So, how are things with Stefan?" the blonde asked Elena.

"Great. Just great." Elena answered in a flustered voice.

"What's wrong?" I softly asked her but she shook her head, excusing it as nothing.

"Well, my radar must be off, because I was getting all sorts of other vibes." I suppressed an eye roll before I noticed something very off in the mirror. The blonde looked like she had some sort of a hickey on her neck.

"What the hell?" I asked out-loud as I turned to Caroline to inspect her. "What's that?" Elena looked over and frowned.

"Caroline, what is that?" she asked her friend as she tried to lift the scarf but Caroline flinched away.

"Don't."

Elena didn't listen as she pulled the scarf up further and we both noticed from what it looked like a bite mark that had blood smudged around. I widened my eyes in disbelief.

"Holy crap," I gasped, "What happened?"

"Nothing, ok?!"

"That is not nothing!" Elena snapped. "Did somebody hurt you?"

"No, ok," Caroline shook her head, "it's just... my mom would kill me."

Something caught my eye and before I could stop myself, I pulled down Caroline's shawl to reveal another bite mark on her back.

"Oh my God! Did Damon hurt you?" Elena asked urgently.

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, ok, Elena, Ariel?!" Caroline angrily stormed out of the bathroom.

"He's brainwashed her." I stated. Elena shook her head angrily.

"I'll go look for Stefan."

"And I'll go look for the asshole himself." Maybe Caroline and I weren't the greatest of friends and got off to a rather rough start, but I'm not a fan of abuse like that. As I stomped out of the bathroom, I found Soph and Seb and told them what I found on Caroline. Jenna apparently must have already taken Margaret home.

After I told them, we all went to go look for him and when I finally found him outside, he greeted me with a charming smile but I immediately slapped it away, causing him to frown in confusion.

"What the hell, Damon?! You've got some serious issues that you need to get checked out by a doctor! I swear to God, you stay away from Caroline or I will finish you off like a cheesecake. Are we clear? Stay the hell away from her!"

As I walked past him, Sebastian came up to him next. "Dude, not cool."

"Dude," Damon scoffed. "Really? Dude?"

"Exactly." Seb walked past him before Sophia strutted up with a pissed off expression.

She angrily shoved Damon and said, "If I see you touch that Caroline chick or lay your hands on that bitch over there," she pointed at me while I rolled my eyes, "I swear, I'm warning you. I have a gun and a shovel, and I'd doubt you'd be missed." With one last angry glare, Sophia walked past him but not before turning around again and giving him a loud slap in the face.

I winced. That had to hurt.

Tonight I was going to spend the night here at the Lockwood mansion so after the whole heated problem with Damon and Caroline, I pretty much said goodbye to everyone and Soph and I crashed in her room for the rest of the night.

While Soph was blasting music on her stereo, I was sitting by the window, texting my mom telling her I was going to stay the night when I noticed a familiar blonde figure laying on the front lawn.

Instantly I knew it was Caroline and I prepared to get up and go down until I noticed another familiar figure come up. Elena. I watched in silence as Elena helped the blonde up and took her home apparently.

How the hell did Caroline end up on the grass?

Suddenly, I realized I was spacing off and ignoring Sophia as she finally asked in frustration, "Dude, are you ignoring me?"

"What?" I asked distracted. Soph rolled her eyes.

"I think someone needs some sleep." Soph smirked.

"I think someone needs to shut the fuck up."

"Your language is offensive-" I threw a pillow in her face. "Your actions are quite offensive too."

I playfully rolled my eyes, "Whatever, man." Before I turned from the window, I happened to notice a familiar black bird in the tree from across the Lockwood lawn. I peered at it curiously and realized it was watching me.

Well, that's creepy.

* * *

_**So for Christmas, I got a new laptop- well it's called a 'notebook' but anyways, this is my first time writing a new chapter on this brand new laptop so I'm so happy I finally got this out! And so sorry if I made any mistakes, my Word app doesn't have a corrector on it so I need to fix that and it's like two o clock in the morning here and I can't sleep so I decided to finish this chapter out and once again, I'm so sorry it took forever for me to update! Thank you for all the alerts and reviews! Happy New Year xoxo**_


	11. You're Undead to Me part 1

_**Ariel's P.O.V.**_

"The Sexy Suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fundraiser for God's sake." The perky blonde Caroline announced the next day at school.

Only just a few days ago at the Founder's party, Elena and I discovered the bites on poor Caroline. Speaking of the bastard who caused that abuse, I haven't seen or heard from Damon in a few days surprisingly. It's like he disappeared without a trace.

"Unbelievable." Elena scoffed at Caroline's strange, perky behavior. "It's like nothing happened."

"She's in denial." Bonnie rolled her eyes. I had to agree with Bonnie on that.

"She's brainwashed." I added. Elena and Bonnie both nodded in agreement.

"Hey," I turned to find Elena's boyfriend striding up to us. I hid a blush when he smiled at me before directing his gaze to Elena. Of course.

"Hey, you know, we gotta go. Be somewhere right now." Bonnie began to back away and grabbed my hand, giving me a look saying to leave Stefan and Elena alone.

"Later Elena. See ya Stefan." I waved bye and he returned the gesture before my new friend began to drag me away from the couple.

I knew I shouldn't be jealous of Stefan and Elena's relationship. But I couldn't help it. It was like this strange bubbling feeling inside my body that grew violently each second. Plus it didn't help that Stefan's girlfriend was painfully nice.

It's not that Elena was a bitch. She's not. And the guilt mixed with the jealousy inside consumed me. Making me realize that I shouldn't hate her. I don't. I just hate her relationship with Stefan.

Now I feel like the bitch.

Once school started, I managed to survive all my classes, including History with Tanner. As soon as I arrived in my seat at Biology, I saw Stefan sitting in his seat patiently at our lab table.

Taking a deep breath, I thought over and over again in my head to not trip or fall flat on my face. Please don't make myself look like a fool out there! I succeeded to walk to the lab table without falling and eating shit.

Stefan looked good as always with his sculpted hair combed back and jeans and T-shirt. I blushed madly, realizing I was staring like a creeper.

Once I sat down, Stefan greeted me with a warm smile. "Hello Ariel."

"Hello Stefan." I returned the smile. "Isn't it gorgeous out there today?" Today really was a beautiful day with the sun shining and not a single cloud in the blue sky.

"Very." Stefan agreed, his smile widening before it slowly fell, looking at me with an intense look in his eye. It made me tense for a second. "I, uh, apologize for my brother's behavior recently. Especially with your friend Caroline."

"What happened to Damon?" I couldn't help by asking this.

"He left town." Stefan answered simply. Shock was written all over my face.

"Really?" I asked breathless. "He did?"

Stefan nodded. I sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God. Well good, if he's gone then he can't hurt Caroline any more. If you don't mind me asking, how did you persuade him to leave?"

Stefan hesitated. "Fair payment."

Before I could ask any further, class started and our teacher addressed to the class that our "baby" was coming in today. Mine and Stefan's "baby" was handed to us as an assignment. Our fake baby that we named 'Gracie' finally came into our view. It was creepy looking with glossy brown eyes. On the doll's wrist was a sensor armband with a key attached. Apparently you had to stick the key in the back of the baby and turn it and hold it for the baby to stop crying or whatever.

"I thought you only got to take care of fake babies in a parenting class or something. Not Biology." I sighed as I examined the creepy doll that seemed to stare at me.

Stefan chuckled in amusement. "Well, at least we have reason to hang out a lot more often." He pointed out. I hid a blush.

"That's very true," I nodded in agreement as I looked the plastic thing over. "I just don't think I'd be a good 'mother' to this-" I jumped and dropped the baby when a shrieking wail interrupted me. Before I could fully process on what the hell happened, Stefan, in one sly movement, happened to catch the baby one-handed before it could fall over the table.

"Damn." I breathed out. "Even the fake baby manages to scare the shit out of me." I chuckled before looking Stefan in the eye's and saying, "thank you. You saved Gracie."

"No problem. It's a good thing were paired up because I don't think you could survive with Gracie all on your own. Especially with your clumsiness." Stefan teased. I glared but ended up laughing with him.

"Don't be such an ass, Stefan." I playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Shh..." Stefan cupped the baby's ears. "No cussing in front of Gracie." Both of us ended up in a laughing fit until the teacher noticed us and gave us both a death glare.

"Sorry." I apologized, my cheeks turning pink. Stefan apologized before turning to me again, both of us sobering up from our uncontrollable laughing fit. I couldn't help it. I just stared into his eyes again. Sparkling green orbs with gold flecks. I'll never forget the color of his beautiful eyes.

Interrupting our somewhat of a sweet moment, our baby started crying again but this time I didn't jump. Instead I turned the key in its back with an annoyed expression on my face until it finally shut up.

After Biology was over, the rest of the day flowed by pretty fast surprisingly. Maybe it was because I was in a giddy moment from hanging out with Stefan. I was even too shaky to hold my camera up properly to take a picture for my yearbook class.

But the only worst part was I had to carry the stupid baby with me everywhere I went. I had to even take it home with me. Joy.

When I got home from school, my father was still at work since he was a plumber and my mom was in the kitchen on the computer. My faithful companion Wall-E came up to me and greeted me with a slobbery kiss.

"Are those job applications?" I asked shocked while grabbing an apple. My mom was always a stay at home mother and didn't work. Apparently she was changing her mind.

"Don't act so surprised. You out of all people should've seen that coming." Mom retorted while sorting through her paperwork.

"Any luck yet?" I asked, taking a bite from my apple and setting the fake baby down on the kitchen table. I was praying for it not to cry again. It was extremely embarressing for me when it started wailing in the middle of all my other classes.

"Maybe a waitress position at the Grill," she suggested. I blanched, thinking of my own mother working side by side with me.

Mom noticed the look on my face as she said, "Is that a no?"

"That's a hell no. I mean, no offence, mom. I love you but honestly, I'm already being called 'Olive Oyl' and 'diner girl' at my school. I don't need them to notice you working side by side with me."

"Okay, okay. Simmer down, honey. I'll look for something else."

"Thanks mom," I turned to leave but not before grabbing the baby when it started to cry mechanically. I winced at the sound. Wall-E even looked confused at the crying babe in my arms.

"What the hell is that?" Mom glared at the fake baby in my arms like it was a bug.

"This is Gracie," I innocently introduced. "Our new member in the family."

"Ariel Jo Anne Weaver," I winced hearing my mom state my full name in a stern voice, "if this is your clever little way of having something to tell me then I will not listen. Is this something of planned parenthood? You know what, who's the boy? I swear, you tell me or I'll hunt him down and castrate his-"

"Mom," I interrupted her little tantrum. "It's just a little assignment in Biology-"

"Biology? What the hell are they teaching you in Biology?"

I only shrugged innocently. "I don't know. Sorry mom but I have to leave."

"Wait Ariel," she tried stopping me but I kept walking.

"ARIEL!" I heard my mom scream but I already closed the front door. I was gonna bitched at later. That was for sure.

When I arrived at the Grill, I shrugged on my work apron and pulled my long hair back into a messy bun as I started my shift. It was pretty damn hard too since I had to watch that thing. I noticed Elena and Matt hanging out until Stefan showed up.

I kept a close eye on them while watching the baby and managing to bust my ass off around this place.

My best friends Sophia and Sebastian showed up a while later, sitting at a booth. I had the strangest feeling that they were secretly in a relationship with the way they smiled and looked at each other like there was no one else around. I remembered when Seb had the hugest crush on me but I only reminded him that we were friends, best friends.

When I approached them, Sophia narrowed her eyes at the plastic infant. "Ari, should I be worried?" she pointed at the baby.

"God, why does everyone think I'm pregnant?! It's just an assignment." I sighed.

"A very weird assignment." Seb said as he held the baby and looked it over as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. When he was getting too distracted with the baby, Soph rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head. Making him jump and the baby cry.

"Now look what you did," Soph groaned. Seb gave her a disbelieving look.

"What I did?" he whined. "You're the one who-"

"Great. It's settled." I interrupted. "You two can watch my baby while I work."

"What?" Both of them asked.

"And if you do anything, and by anything, I mean _anything_ to harm her," I pointed the fork in Seb's direction as he slumped into the booth. "I won't hesitate in castrating you. Understood?"

Seb winced and nodded. "Yes sir," I gave him a glare. "I mean ma'am." he corrected himself and I nodded before leaving the baby for Sophia and Sebastian to handle for the rest of the night while I finished my shift.

While I was cleaning up a table, I noticed Stefan and Elena in deep conversation. Elena looked angry and Stefan looked pleadingly. The weird thing was when an old man came out of nowhere and stood up to Stefan.

Out of curiosity, I snuck closer to them while I heard the old man say, "I know you. How can it be?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion and Stefan looked panicked.

"I think you have the wrong person, sir." Stefan replied.

"You haven't aged a day." the old man continued. I looked between Stefan and the older gentleman.

"I'm sorry, excuse me." Stefan tried leaving and ended up walking into me as he noticed I stood there.

"Who was that?" I pointed to the older man who was watching us. Elena also noticed the scene and was looking at the old man strangely.

"I... don't know. It was nothing." Stefan tried saying but I gave him a confused look.

"Um... ok... well I have to get back to work. Are you still going to come over and help me with the baby?"

Stefan seemed to calm down a bit as he replied, "Yes, I..." he turned around to see Elena standing there with her arms crossed and giving him an impatient glare. I shifted awkwardly and uncomforably as he turned back to me, "I-I'll pick you up after work, ok?"

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a date-I mean, yeah, err... yeah I'll be here. I have to uh, take care of some things first but I'll be back. I promise." he gave me a reassuring smile and my heart fluttered a bit.

"Cool. See ya." I smiled at him before looking over his shoulder to find Elena giving me a small smile. I returned it and turned around to leave to finish my job.

About an hour later, I noticed Elena was gone and Stefan was nowhere to be found. Once my shift finally ended, Soph and Seb dropped the baby off to me, claiming that the plastic baby was a 'monster' and had to be destroyed. I rolled my eyes at their complaining.

"You're going to walk home in the dark?" Soph asked me concerned.

"No, Stefan's taking me home." I answered. Soph and Seb shared a look.

"Ariel, Stefan left over an hour ago." Seb told me. I shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"No, it's ok. He said he would be here to pick me. But he had to take care of a few errands first."

"All right, well, I'm turning in for the night." Soph gave me a hug and her and Seb left. It was closing time and people were beginning to leave so I had to stay and place all the chairs upside down on the tables.

A few times the baby cried some more which annoyed me to the max as I finished my job. Soon everyone was gone and I was patiently waiting on the outside of the Grill for Stefan to show up.

The Grill was being locked up when my boss came out and asked me where my ride was. I only told him I was waiting to be picked up and he grunted in response before leaving. Here I was in the cold, waiting for Stefan to show up.

Earlier I called my mom, letting her know my dad didn't have to pick me up as I already had a ride. But he wasnt here yet...

"He'll be here..." I reminded myself.

One minute passed...

Then two...

Then three...

Eventually it had already been twenty minutes and he didn't show up. It was growing cold and the night seemed dark tonight as I clutched myself with the fake baby Gracie.

I was sitting on the corner of the sidewalk patiently waiting before I knew it, tears started streaming down my eyes.

I should've known...

I rubbed my tears away and pulled out my cell phone, calling for my older brother Kyle to pick me up. Another five to ten minutes I had to wait until Kyle showed up in his beat up old car. By this time, my face turned red from the dried up tears.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked concerned. "And is that a fake baby?"

"Just drive." I said in a numb voice. Kyle hesitated but did as he was told.

I knew exactly why Stefan didn't show up tonight and broke his promise. He was with Elena. That was the only way it could be summed up.

The tears came down in more silent trails as Kyle drove us home.

_**Stefan's P.O.V.**_

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?" Damon asked, his body growing more weaker from the vervain cellar he was locked in.

"Not particularly." I answered in a composed voice.

"You won." my brother rasped. "You got the bad guy. Now nothing could come between you and Elena or Ariel." Images of Ariel flashed in my head and instantly I realized something. Damn it, I was supposed to pick her up after her shift! But I got so caught up with Elena that I forgot.

I have some serious explaining to do.

"Except the truth." Damon interrupted my thoughts. "The lies will catch up to you, Stefan." In response, I only narrowed my eyes. "As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are."

"The beauty of you in there and me out here... is that I can walk away." I retorted coolly before turning away from the cellar that held my brother captive.

* * *

_**Another update, I couldn't help myself(: Also Happy New Year's everyone and I hope you all had a good year of 2012 and welcome 2013 with open arms(: I know I will! Thank you for all the reviews guys! You're all so sweet! Please keep em coming(: xoxo**_


	12. You're Undead to Me part 2

_**Ariel's P.O.V.**_

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not." Caroline complained at least a thousand times. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. I didn't want the perky blonde to get all up in my face and boss me around as if I were her bitch.

"And Ariel, how many times do I have to ask you to take that cover-up off? This is a 'Sexy Suds' car wash. Not a church." Caroline ordered me. I was wearing a blue two-piece but since I felt so self-conscious of people from my school seeing me like that, I threw on a dark blue cover-up sundress over my bathing suit.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Caroline. But I don't feel comforable in people seeing me-"

"Ariel," Caroline interrupted, annoyance glittering in her eyes. "If you want to learn to boost your confidence, then you need to show yourself in the new light. Don't care what people think about your body. Just learn to not care about what other's think. That's what helps me."

"Yeah. Except people find your confidence rather annoying." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Caroline asked as she sorted out the money we were recieving for the event.

"Nothing." I replied before thinking it over. Maybe Caroline was right. It was my time to shine to boost my confidence. Be strong, Ariel. Be strong. "I'll be right back." I told Caroline right as Elena walked over towards us. She smiled to me and I returned it before heading to my locker.

"When you get back," Caroline called after me. "You can start washing all these filthy cars."

Before going to my locker, I thanked God when I found Sophia rinsing a Honda off with the hose. Of course she looked good in her neon orange two-piece bathing suit with a pair of cut-off shorts.

"Hey, what's up my sister from another mister?" my best friend greeted me with a bright smile as she hosed off the car.

"Houston, we have a problem." I said before I grabbed the hose from her hand and tugged on her arm, dragging her away and pulling her into the empty school hallway.

"What's the problem?" she asked. I let out a nervous breath.

"Do you think my body looks... weird?"

Sophia groaned. "Come on, Ariel. How could you even _ask _that? How many times have I told you that you look great?"

"I'm serious."

"So am I. Look at it this way, with your looks and your body, that could turn me." Sophia said in a serious voice. I scoffed.

"Really?" I asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Really really." Sophia concluded before gesturing her head towards the bathroom. "C'mon. Let's go and get you all sexy-fied!"

"Oh, fuck me." I whispered in a grimace before reluctantly following her into the bathroom.

One thing I knew for sure, Sophia definitely knew how to work her magic on me. From her locker, she grabbed her makeup bag and forced me to sit on the counter. Usually I never wore makeup. I always thought it was a waste of time and I was too tired and lazy in the morning anyways.

I reluctantly sat and waited until Sophia was done. She spun me around to the mirror as if this were a big surprise and I looked at my reflection in deep surprise.

She highlighted my eyes and intensified them with eyeliner and dark mascara.

"Wow... makeup really can do wonders." I produced a smile. Sophia grinned too. Proud of her work.

"You look hot." Sophia complimented. "If I were a guy, that would definitely turn me on."

I blushed but chuckled. "Thanks."

She shrugged as if it weren't a big deal. "That's what friends are for."

* * *

Sophia went back outside to finish her work while I trailed back to my own locker. By this point, I pulled off the sundress so I was in my two-piece and jean shorts.

I opened my locker and threw the dress inside so it wouldn't get ruined. Noticing my wrist, I remembered the bracelet Stefan made for me. I looked it over, admiring it but then I suddenly remembered that Stefan had broken his promise.

Last night, he never shown up to come and get me from the Grill. He was supposed to help me take care of that damn fake baby but instead he decided to ditch me for Elena. I was lucky enough for my mom to watch over that stupid fake, plastic baby for me today.

With a disgusted look, I took off the bracelet and threw it carelessly in my locker before locking it up.

So much for Stefan being a gentleman. My ass.

I went back outside before freezing in my spot. My heart was beating as if it were racing. I didn't realize that I started shaking in stage fright. What would people say if they saw me like this?

Stop being so self-conscious! I reminded myself harshly over and over again.

Taking a deep breath, I bravely stepped out and started walking towards Caroline. I noticed that Elena took off somewhere so it was just Caroline at the booth. Vaguely, I noticed some people were starting to look at me, some admiring and some in disbelief.

I hope they didn't see that my face was burning up in embaressment.

"What did you want me to do, Caroline?"

She looked up at me in shock before nodding in approval. "I see you've taken my advice. Smart girl. You can start with fatso's car over there." She pointed at a random car. I nodded before doing as I was told.

As I headed for the car, I noticed a familiar couple standing a few feet away from me. Stefan and Elena. And they were kissing. And hugging. And smiling. I was right.

My shoulders slumped in sadness as I forced myself to start washing the car. Tears burned my eyes but never fell. I wouldn't let them this time. My confidence was starting to lack and now I really just wanted to go home.

I felt like I was going to be sick. My stomach twisted into knots from seeing them in such a position like that.

"What's wrong, Ariel?" I looked up to see Matt looking down at me in concern. My face burned in embaressment.

"Uh nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing." He pointed out.

"I'm fine... just peachy." I said in a stiff voice. Matt didn't look convinced.

"Look, I'm sorry. Whatever it is... you can fix it. You just got to follow your instincts."

"I'm sorry, Matt and I appreciate the advice you're giving me here but I don't need your pity. Just please leave me alone."

Matt held up his hands in defense. "Okay, sorry for pushing your buttons. Just trying to help."

"Well, it's not working," I sighed, running a drenched hand through my hair as I rinsed the car down. "But thanks for trying."

Matt sighed. "I'll see you around then."

I sighed in relief when Matt left. I immediately felt bad for treating him like that. He must think I'm a total bitch now. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I saw the man who I really didn't want to see at the moment.

"Hey Ariel." Stefan greeted me in an apologetic tone.

"Hey," I pretended to smile before I frowned. "Go away."

"Are we going to argue or can we actually talk about this?" Stefan asked with his arms crossed, looming over me. I felt intimitated with his height difference of 5 ' 11 and me being 5 ' 5.

"There's nothing to talk about, Stefan." I said in a weary voice, trying my best to ignore him.

"Please, Ariel-"

"No." I glared at him. "Leave me alone! Go find your girlfriend! See if I give a shit?!"

"Please, just hear me out-"

"I don't want to!"

"Ariel-"

"Go. Away."

As I tried rinsing off the car with the hose, Stefan did something that I wasn't expecting. In one swift movement, he knocked the hose out of my hands. Kicking it away. I looked at him startled.

Before I could react, he stood in front of me, too close, making me instantly blush as he basically trapped me into the car. Both his hands rested on the car roof, each on the side of me, preventing me from leaving.

"You need to hear what I have to say about this." Stefan said in a low voice. Almost deadly. "Yes, I admit. I screwed up. And I know what I did was wrong. And I know that it hurt you. And I want you to know that I'm sorry and I hope I can still ask for your forgiveness." And he looked like he meant it.

A part of me was willing to give in but another part was still hurt. I felt like I was being played here. As if this were a game.

"Just please go away." I barely whispered out, looking down to the ground. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"One more chance. That's all I ask." Stefan pleaded.

"Please go away." I repeated, not looking him in the eye as I focused on the ground as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

Stefan lingered for only a moment longer until he finally gave up, stepping away from me and walking away. I finally looked up from the ground and watched him go. I groaned in frustration and ran a hand through my hair.

"Men." I mumbled to myself.

Suddenly I felt something. Something strange. Something compelling. Forceful. A chill ran down my spine. Something was calling for me. It wanted me. But for what?

"Ariel..." it called. Was that Damon's voice? "Ariel." He repeated. "Ariel, help me. Ariel. Help me. Help me."

A force was pulling me. I wanted to resist but it felt like my whole body suddenly became mechanical like a robot. It was consuming me. Whatever this was.

I dropped the hose and started walking. Not caring who saw me. It was like Damon's soul was consuming my entire body. My soul.

"I'm coming Damon..." I whispered in a monotone voice.

* * *

_**This is certainly not my best. I hate to admit it, but I am unfortunately having a bad case of writer's block. Not a good thing. As always, thank you for your guys' support and your reviews(: Please keep em coming! xoxo**_


	13. You're Undead to Me part 3

_**Ariel's P.O.V.**_

My body succumbed to numbness. My mind felt like it was drifting, being swallowed like the waves of the ocean.

One and only one purpose was on my mind. _Free Damon_, it told me in a ghostly voice. I'm coming Damon. I'm coming Damon.

Nobody happened to see me walking away. Nobody knew. Of course they wouldn't. That's why I was on the outside looking in. Like looking through a frosted window in winter.

My feet forcefully tugged forward, keeping me in a good walking pace. Some force was consuming my mind. All strings inside my head were cutting loose.

Like a turtle's pace, I slowly walked my way to the boarding house. When it came into view, I stopped and stared. For some reason in my eyes, no words could describe how ghostly it looked. Sinister. Eerie.

Slowly, I moved forward and stopped in front of the front door. The first instinct inside my head was to walk in without knocking.

Mechanically, I pushed open the door, looking at my surroundings. Inside the boarding house looked the same from when Wall-E ambushed inside here that one time when Damon and Elena were talking.

Deliberately, I inched my way down a hall headed towards a basement. Looking down the staircase, a chill ran down my spine. The atmosphere engulfing me seemed eerie and creepy. I suppressed an urge to turn back and run as my mind whispered to me to keep moving along.

I had no idea why my body was acting this way but I continued down the steps nevertheless.

Down here looked like a dungeon. Crumbling stone walls caught my vision as I slowly thrust myself forward. Catching my eye, there happened to be a wooden door with bars. What was this place?

When I peered through the bars, I gasped in surprise when I saw a familiar figure laying down on the cold, stone ground.

"Damon?" he looked up when he heard his name like the whisper of a ghost. "What the hell is this? How did I know that you were here?"

"Because I wanted you to." He said in a raspy voice as he stood up. His features looked paler than usual and he was working up a thin sheen of sweat. "Really, really badly. Let me out."

"Why am I feeling like this?" I whispered in a daze as Damon stumbled his way towards me, gripping the bars.

"Because I compelled you." He answered, leaning against the bars.

"Compelled?" I repeated, almost monotonously. "Why are you locked in a cellar?"

"Why don't you ask Saint Stefan?" Damon bit out harshly. "Surely he would love to explain that little ordeal."

"Stefan?" my mind felt like it was spinning. Beginning to feel light-headed. Damon managed to pull a little sinister smile as he could sense me starting to loose conscious.

"I see you're not wearing protection." Damon stated. I looked at him cluelessly. "Vervain. You're not wearing your bracelet. Must be considered your unlucky day."

"Why is it my unlucky day?" I asked.

"Since you're not wearing my brother's little 'friendship' bracelet, you won't remember what you're about to do." Damon said in a low voice.

"What am I about to do?" I asked monotonously.

"You're gonna open the door." Damon ordered. I obeyed, my hands reaching for the lock. "That's my girl." He whispered as I unlocked the door for his freedom.

"No!" a new voice yelled out from behind me. Before my mind could fully process what happened, a pair of rough hands yanked me away from the door just as I unlocked it. From the harsh impact, I landed on my bottom to see an older guy keeping the door closed in place while Damon was on the other side trying to pry the door open. "Run!" the man urged me. "Run!"

Immediately, my senses came back to me and I obeyed and started running for the stairs. Not before I heard the wooden door crash open and a sickening crack heard after that.

I turned around just in time to find the poor man's apparently dead body on the ground and Damon standing above him before his haunting eyes snapped to mine.

I gasped in horror and my stomach twisted into knots. I felt like I was going to be sick. The dark-haired man just killed an innocent man before my eyes. He snapped his neck!

I gaped at the dead body.

Damon looked at me with a sinister grin as he said, "Boo." Then he started to chase me. And I ran. Up the stairs until I felt a hand lock around my ankle making me fall on my stomach. Because these were wooden stairs, my bare stomach (I was only dressed in my blue two-piece and jean shorts), got scraped and littered in splinters from the dull wood making me cry out in pain.

Damon growled as he tried to pry my body down but instead I used my other foot to kick him hard in the face making him loosen his grip on my ankle. Seizing the oppertunity, I instantly dove up and ran upstairs, Damon following after me.

My heart pounded wildly in my chest as I ran down the hallways, running as fast as my two feet could take me.

Seeing a vase with flowers on a random table, I grabbed it and threw it as hard as I could in Damon's face. It shattered into a tiny thousand pieces and what shocked me most was that his face started burning and sizzling as he roared in pain.

I took the oppertunity to flee as I ran for the front door. Before I could make it, I felt strong arms wrap around my stomach and a rough impact hit me, sending both of us to the floor. In one smooth movement, Damon ended up pinning me on the floor as I screamed and thrashed from underneath him. Desperate tears sprang into my eyes.

"Let me go, you twisted fuck!" I tried screaming for help. Damon grinned in amusement.

"Believe it or not, I actually feel comforable with both of us in a compromising position as this." He chuckled in amusement as I felt I was going to be sick to my stomach. "Are you in track or something? Damn you run fast."

"Yeah, to get away from perverts and freaks like you!" I spat in his face. He looked unphased from my outburst.

"You see, that's what excites me the most. A hunt. Chase. That's one of the perks of being a vampire." Damon chuckled as I looked at him dumbfounded and scared. I kept quiet but silent tears streamed down. "Your fight you put up against me only tempts me more now than ever..." He trailed off as his gaze trailed down to my stomach where it started to bleed. Deep scrapes and scratches littered my bare abdomen. The way his eyes were looking at my bleeding stomach made me want to throw up.

"You had a nasty fall." Damon observed before lowering down and inhaling the scent of my blood. I cringed and continued to squirm from underneath him but Damon's hands kept me still from moving.

"What are you doing?" I cried as he flicked his eyes toward mine with a twisted smirk before leaning down again and flicking his tongue across a cut making my eyes go wide and my cheeks burn. A satisfied groan left his lips.

I screamed out for help when more tears sprang to my eyes. Damon looked like he was enjoying my torture as his tongue stroked my wounds, adding pressure each time making me cry out in pain.

The asshole seemed fed up with my screaming and crying as he hovered over me, my blood smeared around his mouth. "You're gonna shut up and enjoy this." He compelled me as my mind blanked.

"I'm gonna shut up and enjoy this." I repeated in a monotone voice. Damon smirked with satisfaction.

"Yes, you will." He replied once more before lowering his head down and enclosing his mouth around my wound.

Never in my life have I ever experienced such intense pleasure at this. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered and my mouth let loose an unashamed groan as Damon lapped his tongue, cleaning my wound like a cat and showering my belly with kisses.

Damon panted harshly with need as he cleaned up all the blood and trailed his lips upwards on my chest, smothering it with scorching kisses. He dipped in between my breasts as I moaned and writhed under him.

Why was I letting him do this to me? I _hated _the bastard for what he was doing to me! It was like my mind was still functioning but my body thought differently. I was trapped inside my mind, screaming and begging for me to stop as my body felt influenced and compelled in a strong force.

Damon finally trailed his lips up to my neck, panting roughly. "This won't hurt. You'll feel nothing but pleasure. I promise." He sealed his promise with a feather-light kiss on my neck before it turned all hot and heavy less than two seconds when he assualted my neck with his lips.

Inside I was crying and screaming. Outside I felt such an arousing force, I felt I was going to explode.

Suddenly, two points punctured into my skin making me cry out until something else flowed into my veins. All the endorphines were flowing freely making me cry out in delight. Jolts of pleasure entered my system and I felt my world spinning.

Soon those two points were extracted as I heard a soothing voice whisper in my ear, "Sleep well and have sweet dreams of me, Ariel."

* * *

_**Review reply to Guest Janedoe: I appreciate your criticism and your thoughts about the story. Your advice has actually inspired me to continue this story and plan on making it better and trying to spice it up a bit more. And I appreciate you for being honest. I hope I can improve this story. Once again, thank you for the review(:**_

_**To all my other reviewers, thank you for your support and I hope this chapter was all right. Like I said before, the writer's block is becoming a pain in my ass but I hope you guys all liked this(:**_


	14. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ**

**I'm so terribly sorry that I have to say this but I'm gonna have to put this story on hold for a while. **

**I'm not giving up on this story. I repeat NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY!**

**Since I've been hella busy, I'm gonna finish all my movie section stories first so that I can get them out of my way.**

**And then once I'm done with my other stories, I'll continue on the Vampire Diaries series! **

**I promise I'll be back, please don't leave or forget about me!**

**When I do come back, I'll write a HUGE recap over everything that's happened as if you're watching a new season of VD!**

**I hope that you will wait for me! **

**Thank you for everyone being such a great support!**

**I love you all :3**


	15. Author's Note

Uhm... hi.

So yeah, I know this isn't an update and I apologize a million times for that but I don't think I'm going to be able to finish my stories at the moment.

Last night my mother had a brain aneurysm.

So I'm going to slide all my stories away and take care of her and hopefully get my grades up in school.

But I tell you it really makes me mad when some of you readers (only some not all) complain to me that I'm doing a terrible job on getting my stories updated.

I just don't have the time. Clear and simple.

I wish I could but I just don't have the time and place for it.

Maybe I will return in the future but I don't guarantee it. I'm just so busy at the moment and I need to deal with things in high school including with getting my grades up and doing better most important of all.

So... my stories are going to be put on hold for a while. I don't know when I'll return. So I'm sorry if I pissed you guys off but sometimes life sucks in general.

So yeah I'm not going to update any story anymore. I'm sorry.

But thanks for all of you who have supported me through all this time and thank you for my journey through FanFiction.

Goodbye.


End file.
